Looming Darkness
by didsomeonesayventus
Summary: Hyrule is at peace. At least until the arrival of Dark Link. Riku goes missing on this new world of Hyrule, and soon Sora and his friends are thrown into the mix. Will Hyrule fall? Who's this strange shadow? T for later, R&R Please! Cover art by me, done in MS paint
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Zelda_

I gazed in the mirror and didn't recognize myself. I saw a beautiful woman with sparkling azure eyes, rose red lips, and blond hair that could make gold look pale; but there was a sadness, a longing in her face.

I knew exactly why: I was getting married, and it was to no one I liked.

I wanted to marry Link, but I had a duty to my people. I wanted this not because he was a hero, nor because he was handsome or famous, but because he knew how to ease any burden. And everything was calmer around him, like the eye of a hurricane. Link was serious and composed, yet also capable of having fun and playing jokes (he was very versatile like that). You'd really only understand if you met him.  
>The only problem is that my father would not have me marrying a commoner, regardless of the number of times he had saved Hyrule.<br>I only sighed; these quiet, lonely moments before the wedding seemed to be my only comfort. Impa couldn't be here with me; she was the Sage of Shadow and had many other duties to attend to. I started brushing my hair for what seemed like the millionth time, hardly feeling any snags.

_Link_

The tree I was resting against was surprisingly comfortable. Then again, when you're angry, anything is comfortable.  
>I was frustrated, Zelda was getting married to someone else. If I had the courage to propose all those years ago... Even Ciara suggested it, and she was 13!... Pah! I won't get anywhere lingering in the past. I pulled the invite out again and quickly read it over, then furiously tore it to pieces and tossed it to the wind. What was the worth of being a hero now? There was no more motivation behind my actions; Zelda would have someone to protect her, he'd be the one to rescue her time and time again. I'd become some washout that was barely known, probably begging on the streets, or risking life and limb in worn-out dungeons for rupees...<br>I pinched my arm. You'll get nowhere if you think about that too! I chided myself. I sighed and looked at the perfect blue sky, wishing life could be that perfect.

_Zelda_

I was now supporting my head in my hand, slouched over in the most unprincess-like manner I could be. I was bored, no doubt in that.  
>"Princess, everyone is waiting." the guard at my door said. I looked at the clock: 13:09. the wedding was at 14:00.<br>"Isn't it a hour until the wedding?" I inquired, becoming a little suspicious.  
>"The clock is off, your majesty. The clock winder had an... accident this morning."<br>"Why was there hesitation at 'accident'? Do you want me to turn you in for treason? I can tell that was a lie." There was silence. I hated being so harsh, and was always surprised on the inside when I pulled it off so flawlessly.  
>"It wasn't a pretty sight, your majesty..." the slight warble in his voice sounded a little more truthful.<br>"I'm sorry... I acted a little rashly. Just keeping on my toes."  
>"All is forgiven."<br>I walked out and noticed a strange X-shaped scar on a guard's forehead, right between his odd yellow eyes. I asked, "Are you a new recruit? I haven't seen your face before."  
>Just a curt nod.<br>I walked through the castle gardens: the fastest way to the courtyard. Then something stung me. I thought it was a bee, but upon closer observation it was a dart. It held a vial with a black liquid, quickly draining. I soon felt nauseous and collapsed onto the marble walkway.  
>My vision started to blur and I was feeling weak; whatever poison this was, it was fast-acting and possibly lethal. A shadowy boot entered my fading vision.<br>"'On your toes', huh? What a disgrace," an evil-sounding voice chuckled. The scary thing was that it sounded similar to Link's.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Link_

The faint sound of trumpets reached my ears, but they weren't joyous. They sounded panicked; it was an alarm. I quickly got up and looked towards Hyrule castle.  
>"That's funny... it looks okay."<br>"LINK!"  
>lowering my vision, I saw Pit. An angel I met, oh, 5 years ago? He hadn't aged one day. But his face was panicked and he was frantically waving his arms back and forth while running towards me. It reminded me of a flustered bird. He got to me and collapsed, huffing and puffing.<br>"Long time no see, Pit."  
>"Can't... talk... tired."<br>He wheezed for a few more minutes, and finally caught enough breath to speak.  
>"Zelda, kidnapped, again."<p>

_?_

Dreams again... as always, it seems after 2 years of traveling abroad I still know nothing. Well, knowing nothing is better than being nothing, or having nothing.  
>All those "nothing"s suddenly reminded me of a year ago, the fight with the Nobodies of Organization XIII. It especially reminded me of the fearsome fight with Xemnas. But was he <strong>really<strong> gone? He did say that "Nothing is eternal". I had a sick feeling in my stomach that told me he would return, somehow, someday. Wouldn't surprise me if it was with a vengeance.  
>Those dreams also left me with similar questions. Like the one with the station of awakening depicting a boy who looked like Roxas– who was he anyway? I knew him, I just couldn't remember where we'd met. Such a familiar presence... an old friend, a big brother-<p>

I shook my head, trying to clear away that thought. _You don't have a big brother Sora,_ I reminded myself.

I shivered despite the warm, pleasant weather; there was also frantic, frightening visions of a masked boy. I never saw his face, whenever he started taking the mask off I woke with a start. I only got the briefest glimpses of gold and black.

"Hey Sora!" It was Kairi, "It's King Mickey! He needs us in the study!"  
>I'd been spending the last year helping King Mickey collect a database of various worlds and keep an eye on them.<p>

The fact me, Riku, and Kairi made it beyond the Mark of Mastery exam so little time was astounding, then again, we did spend a little over a year fighting Nobodies and Heartless and ultimately saving the worlds from destruction more than once, and that was no small feat either.

In the study, me and Kairi greeted King Mickey with a formal bow and a  
>"Hello sir! What do you need?"<br>Even though he was at least 4 feet shorter than both of us, he was still a king and we had to treat him with respect (ironic considering how I treated Queen Minnie and Master Yen Sid a year ago)*.  
>"It's about Riku." my heart sank a few inches; Riku had been off scouting another world that was recently discovered, what was it called? Hyrule? He'd been in the general cluster of worlds for awhile now, and I honestly missed his company. "We lost contact with him a week ago–"<br>"Why didn't you let us know?" I interrupted him,  
>"Because, Sora, I didn't think anything was wrong. I thought he got his communicator broken or something trivial like that, but the signal has been in one place for the past week. This was his last transmission: one day before we lost him, they had gotten so routine I never bothered to check until now."<br>"This is Riku." a small device crackled in Riku's unmistakable baritone."Hyrule is a pretty peaceful place– no Heartless, but lots of other creatures. We don't need to worry, there's a guard and I keep hearing stuff about a 'Hero of Hyrule' named Link. I'll be coming back soon- That's peculiar, I sense darkness about... Anyway, tell Sora to stay shar–HEY! What are you doing?" at that point there's nothing but sounds of battle, then static. If Riku was ambushed and overtaken, we definitely had to be worried. Riku wasn't a novice opponent; it'd be unlikely for anyone to take him down that easily.

"You and Kairi will be searching around the lake and forest areas. I'll be searching in other places. Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy will protect the castle. Hopefully we'll be able to find Riku and bring him back here safe and sound." King Mickey said. Me and Kairi nodded in agreement. I felt a little insecure about the plan; I'd never been on a solo mission for long.

* Don't worry, Sora didn't treat Master Yen Sid and Queen Minnie very harshly. He was just a little too informal =P

_Link_

Me and Pit were heading off. The faster we acted, the sooner we could get Zelda back. My plan of action was to pick up my friend (a very capable one at that), Ciara. She left 2 years ago for Termina, and I hadn't seen her since.  
>"Hey Link, why are we heading towards Lake Hylia?"<br>Pit asked.  
>"We're going to Termina, to pick up a friend of mine."<br>"Who?"  
>"She was with me when we last met."<p>

"Oh! You mean Ciara?"

"Yes, now can I focus on riding?"

"Sorry!"

We arrived at Lake Hylia, and stopped to rest. Epona whinnied gratefully for the break from hours of riding. I left them both and headed into the Lanayru spring for a break of my own.  
>Fairies were dancing in midair to a soundless waltz that only they could hear. It was restful dangling my legs over the small precipice overhanging the pond below. It was moments like this all warriors strive for, and cherish. Funny, how they get so restless and unappreciative of it.<p>

"WOAH!"

A yell, no, more of a scream, echoed from outside, then a splash. With curiosity and a bad feeling, I left the spring.

There was a boy in the lake. He briefly floated, unconscious from hitting the water, then started sinking towards the bottom. I instinctively dove into the slightly murky water after him. His clothes were strange, and I had no clue how his caramel-brown hair kept so spiky in the water, but I grabbed him around the middle and steadily kicked my way back to the surface. I had a lot of questions, but a dead man can't answer any.

On shore, the boy started coughing up water. He immediately got up and examined his surroundings like a curious puppy.

"Oh, uh... you got me outta there didn't you? Sorry 'bout that, I wasn't being very careful. The name's Sora–" he looked behind himself as if he was going to say something else, but then shrugged with a disappointed look in his crystal blue eyes. It sounded like he was used to introducing himself (maybe with others as well), but that didn't explain how he ended up falling into Lake Hylia, especially from so high up.

_Sora_

_ '_You'll be fine.' I remembered Donald saying as he dropped me off. ' It's just water'. Jeez, that's probably the last time I'm listening to him again. _Why did you listen to him in the first place?_  
>"So how did you end up in that predicament?" the elf in green in front of me said.<br>"Uh..."  
>"Where are your parents?"<br>"Don't have any." I was quite used to this situation; I had parents, I missed them too, but to preserve world order I told people I didn't have any.  
>The guy in green looked stern and menacing, his icy blue eyes bored into my soul. He then smirked at my panicked expression.<br>"I sense something special about you Sora. So here's an offer. We fight in combat. You win, and you can come with us, no questions asked. You lose, I'm taking you back to your parents or wherever you came from. Agreed?" the guy held out his gloved hand. _Wow, he really thinks he can take you back to Disney Castle?_ Roxas laughed. _Oh be quiet Roxas. He doesn't know._  
>"Link! Are you crazy? He's just a kid!" some teen in a toga yelled. I then noticed he had wings. <em>Wow, an angel<em>, I thought. The elf, apparently Link, looked back and said  
>"I was younger than this kid when I killed a Darknut, so pipe down Pit!"<p>

I summoned the Key-blade behind my back (so no one would notice me summoning it out of nowhere)and shook hands.

"Well then," Link said, drawing a sharp, powerful feeling sword and a dense, strong shield, "get ready!"  
>Link opened with a surprisingly quick slash. I tried to find a kink in his defenses to no avail. He was very skilled with the sword and shield–no surprise there. It seemed as if he'd been using those same weapons for ages, and knew several battle strategies. I was slightly weaker due to my inability to use drive forms, but I was fast, he was slow, and that often decides battles. He left himself open with a missed jab and I dealt a hard blow behind him; I knocked him to the ground with an Aerial Sweep. Right when he rolled onto his back, I had my key-blade pointed at him. Link looked a little surprised (or vaguely annoyed, I couldn't tell)to be so easily beaten, and he was smiling when I helped him up.<br>"You're not bad, but I don't recognize the style. Where ya from?"  
>I wasn't ready to dodge that and spent a few moments panicking and trying to come up with a convincing lie. Link laughed "Oh yeah! I said I'd let you accompany us <em>no questions asked<em>! Sorry!"  
>Link and Pit (the angel) gradually told me and one another about their grand adventures. I didn't tell them much, I couldn't break the world order. I just mentioned I was traveling around and collecting information. Link had been pretty much everywhere in this place and provided much-needed data on Hyrule. Soon, maybe too soon, we arrived at some place Link called Termina.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Sora_

Our destination was a bustling town in the middle of a huge field. A clock tower loomed over the rest of the buildings.  
>Link bought a hooded cloak with a few gems (called Rupees)at a local shop, put it on, and beckoned us to follow. It was hard to keep up with him: he moved through the crowds with ease, often it was hard to tell whether it was Link, or someone else we were following.<br>He walked up to a girl who looked about my age who had long brownish-blackish hair with pointed ears poking out. The dress she was wearing was simple with one long left sleeve that delicately gathered on her thin, slightly muscular frame, and one short right sleeve. A leather fingerless glove was on her right hand. A satchel hung over her shoulder, and her arm kept protectively hovering around it. Her eyebrows looked stuck in a permanent 'are you kidding me?' look.  
>Link tapped her shoulder, then grabbed her bag and started leading her towards an alley when she didn't notice.<br>"Hey! GIVE THAT BACK!" she yelled in protest, trying in vain to yank her purse out of Link's grip. Unsurprisingly, she failed. Bouts of swearing and resistance from the girl persisted, but eventually we all ended up in an alley. "Just who do you think you are?" the girl yelled, obviously annoyed. Link just tossed her bag at her feet and vanished into the shadows. "Hmph, the nerve of some people, I hope he didn't take anything..." The girl opened the small bag and proceeded to rummage through it, pulling out a a bronze sword, a boomerang, rope, a bag full of Rupees (at this point, I was astounded by how much was contained in one bag), several bottles (about 4) containing various objects and liquids, a bow and quiver, a grappling hook, blue and yellow mouse-like objects, and finally a bag filled with bombs. "whew, everything's here... Oh!" she noticed me and Pit, "Well, it's nice to see you Pit, and you're... you're..." her voice trailed off as her hawk-like hazel eyes examined me head-to-toe,

"You're not Sora, are you?"

"Um... how do you know my name? I haven't even mentioned it."  
>"I knew it!" she squealed, I saw Link behind her, he winked " My name's Ciara, Sora! It's great to meet you!" Ciara babbled and certainly looked exuberant as she jarringly shook my hand.<p>

The spell vanished when Link tapped her shoulder. Her ears shot up and she turned looking annoyed, seeing Link without the hood her face turned so red with embarrassment a cherry would look white.  
>"uh... nice t-to see ya Link... I'm gonna go now." she muttered a bit more and started running down the alley, apparently scared out of her wits.<br>"Hey wait Ciara! I'm not angry at you!" Link called after her, he looked surprised, worried, maybe a little hurt at her reaction. Ciara halted, she walked back slowly, reluctantly as if expecting a slap across her face. "Sorry. I... I thought you'd be mad at me for leaving you and Zelda... For, um, running away..." She sounded surprisingly quiet, a complete opposite of the confident and loud behavior earlier. She fidgeted with the locks of hair partially covering her long ears, as if trying to cover them up. I was confused; what was the connection between her and Link?

_Ciara_

"Ciara, you left because of your own reasons. I could never be angry at that. Annoyed, disappointed, but not mad." Link said, but I still felt bad.

At least Sora was here.

I fondly remembered the RPG series I loved so much... well, when I was able to play it. I zoomed out of the real world, enveloped by bad memories I'd tried all too hard to erase and forget.

I snapped myself out of the past and into the present,  
>"So why are you here? Wait... it's about Zelda, isn't it?", Link nodded. I chuckled, why else would he make the long trip to Termina for someone like me? He always told me I was better than I thought, but that couldn't be true. "Well, I guess Sora and Pit can come along, but it'd be faster if it was just you and me, Link."<br>Link just sighed. "I told them they could tag along. Hey, is there a place where we can rest? Sun's about to set."  
>"How about the Stock Pot Inn? we can catch up on formalities there." I responded.<p>

_Link_

There seemed to be a barrier between me and Ciara. We were great friends once, but time had done what it did best. I got a couple of rooms for us (besides Ciara; she worked here for her own room, food, and any tips she got) and settled down.

The next morning whatever I thought of constantly reverted to Zelda, even if it had nothing to do with her. Think of bombchus, remember the time I nearly blew up the castles gardens; recall the notes to various songs, remember her wonderful voice. I frowned, remembering all of those wonderful moments together, all of her wonderful qualities.

I heard a knock at the door,

"Come in,"  
>"Hi, Link. So, do you know anything about what happened to Zelda?"<br>Ciara asked. I smiled. She was always so eager to cut to the chase, hard to think she was the sad, shy little runaway I found in a downtrodden alleyway...  
>"No, Pit was the one who told me—"<br>An arrow whizzed it's way through an open window. It thudded against the wall centimeters away from my neck. I pulled it out and unwrapped the parchment wrapped around the shaft.

"What's it say?"

Dear Link,  
>If you're looking for Zelda, I hold her captive. If Sora or Kairi are with you, tell them I have their precious little "King" and their friend. <strong>If any of you want them alive<strong>, come to the Twilight Realm with information of where Ventus is; then, we'll work things out from there.  
>-D.L.V<p>

I was kinda confused. Zelda could be **dead**, that rang clear enough in my head, but who was Ventus and where was he? Who was D.L.V?  
>I glanced at Ciara, her face was a few shades paler, as if she knew something... something horrible.<br>"Wha—" was all I could say before she sprinted out of the room. I felt annoyed: everyone was leaving me in the dark about things. And now, I had **three** lives to worry about instead of one.

_Sora_

I was dreaming. It was the boy in the mask again. We were fighting with extreme ferocity upon a Station of Awakening depicting myself, except I wasn't myself: I was looking through the eyes of someone else.  
>"YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" whoever I was yelled. The boy in the mask merely chuckled.<br>"Ventus, Ventus, Ventus. You're so naïve. Don't you realize you've already lost your precious Terra and Aqua? Soon this boy's heart will be mine as well." I shuddered hearing how close his voice was to mine.  
>"SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT TAKING SORA AS WELL!"<br>Key-blades lock, grinding under the stress.  
><em><em>"Sora!"  
>Slashing frantically, full of anger, hate.<br>"Sora you lazy bum get up already!"  
>I woke bolt upright screaming.<br>I was sweaty, slightly disoriented, and breathing hard. I hadn't felt like this, ever. It was like my body was tearing itself from the inside out.  
>Ciara was looking at me with only a tinge of worry. She panted a bit as she said,<br>"Sora, the same person who has Zelda has the King and one of your friends. They're giving a death threat unless we can tell them where Ventus is." King Mickey? Captured? And one of my friends, was it Kairi, or Riku? And I just had a dream about someone named Ventus... they couldn't be related, could they? I didn't have time for questions or listening to Ciara as I put on my shoes and bolted out the door.

I had to hurry, I couldn't even have the thought of a lost friend without even trying.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Zelda_

It was dark and dirty in the cell. I pulled my legs in closer for some trace of warmth. The heavy door creaked open and my captor, a dark, sinister version of Link, said  
>"Hope you like your stay, 'Your Highness'." I thought he was talking about me until someone was thrown in, but in the dim light it was hard to tell who it was. Dark Link closed the cell door and walked away laughing. There was a thud and the person started high-pitched mutterings. I found it hard to use my voice when I asked<br>"H-hello, I'm Princess Zelda, w-who are you?"  
>The muttering stopped and the new person responded<br>"I'm King Mickey, Zelda. It's gonna be nice having someone to talk with while we're escaping."  
>What? We could escape? It seemed a little too easy... There was a few footsteps and a ping. A beam of light illuminated my new companion: a humanoid mouse about 2 ½ feet tall with large round ears. There was a click and the door swung silently open. Mickey beckoned me to follow him. I couldn't resist freedom and hesitantly followed.<p>

_Ciara_

It's either surrender Ventus' location, or have a bigger headache rescuing 3 people. Both not very good choices.  
>I started to catch up to Sora. After waking he sat there for only moments to listen to me before running off.<br>"Sora!" I barked sharply, he didn't stop, he was still running at full speed and left through the Clock Town gates "SORA!" I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. I saw unshed tears in his eyes, and fierce determination written on his face.  
>"Use your brain! You hardly know <strong>anything<strong> about this world, and you have **no** comrades!" I yelled at him. Sora's eyebrows raised in question briefly before he yelled  
>"What if it's Kairi? I can't lose her or Riku and definitely not King Mickey! How can we trust the word of someone we haven't met and is clearly evil?" Sora put up a good point. It broke my heart to see tears roll down his cheek, and silence rolled in like a thick fog<br>"It's not Kairi, the letter said 'if Sora **or** Kairi are with you'. But that means it's Riku, so we should conserve our resources and see how tough this opponent is. I'm sorry for not mentioning that." I quietly said. The last thing anyone needed was more yelling or arguments.  
>He accepted a quick hug, and we were back at the Stock Pot Inn with in a few minutes.<br>The lobby was silent, and Link, the only person besides the inn-keeper, was examining a yellowing map of Hyrule with a glass of milk in one hand.  
>"This route? Nah, too dangerous. Maybe if we... no, no, no." he muttered. I leaned over and looked at the map and asked<br>"Where are you planning to take us?" He quickly pointed at a blob (closer examination revealed a complex building) deep in the Gerudo Desert, a place known for it's merciless sun, harsh winds, and even some of the coldest nights in Hyrule, ironically. "The Spirit Temple?"  
>"No, an old place, last visited by the Hero of Twilight. The Arbiter's Grounds. Legend says there's a portal to the Twilight Realm at the heart of it. The route is warping to the Spirit Temple, and that's all I have. I'm trying to find the fastest route without any monsters."<br>"How about taking the route through the middle? Not much monsters, pretty fast." I suggested.  
>"No,"<br>"Why not?"  
>"It's the middle of nowhere."<br>"There's a Fairy Fountain—"  
>"Dried up."<br>Our debate on what route to take continued for ages. I hoped we agreed on something soon, Zelda, King Mickey, and Riku were counting on us.

_Link_

The middle route would be the best if there was any source of water. The Fairy Fountain was the only source on-route, and the edges had more monsters than anywhere else.

Images of Zelda kept interrupting my thoughts and I felt even more rushed thinking of who Ventus was and where he could be. If he was going to get Zelda back... no, I wasn't going to trade the freedom of another for Zelda, I don't think I could ever go that far... Gah, every thought was disorienting.  
>"Can we just go already? 'Sides, how can we trust a legend?" Sora asked, he sounded grumpy, which clashed with his normally care-free attitude.<p>

Then a thought occurred to me.

"Hey Ciara?" Ciara walked over and I whispered "Do you think we could bypass the Spirit Temple and warp over the the Arbiter's Grounds?" She gave me a funny look, like she was saying _that might work, but you're still crazy_. In other words, a yes.  
>"Do ya still have the harp Zelda gave you?" she nodded.<br>Pit walked into the room, yawning slightly.  
>"Hey Pit, how fast can you fly with a passenger?"<br>He shrugged, "Pretty fast, but it depends on how big they are. With an average guy like you, about 80 miles an hour." I thought for a moment, guessing how fast Pit could fly while carrying Sora.  
>"Okay then," I said, "We just need a few more things and then we'll leave."<p>

_Zelda_

"Mickey, do you really think-" I started to whisper before Mickey shushed me. The small mouse looked around, then motioned me to follow.

Dark Link's castle was one of horrors. There was always a horrible stench, like rotting flesh, and several splatters on the wall that looked like dried blood. It didn't help that the castle was located in the Twilight Realm, which altered colors until they were almost unrecognizable. Shadows seemed to grow bigger with every step you took.

We were nearly out of this horrid place, my heart was banging, trying to taste freedom once more. Only a few more steps— _**SLAM! **_ The portcullis fell down and blocked any chance of exit. I should have known this was going to happen.

"Did you really think you were going to leave?" I turned. Dark Link walked out of the shadows, bits of it clinging to his impossibly black clothes and hair, his bloodthirsty red eyes cruel and taunting. He laughed, it sounded insane and mocking "You **really** thought that? Pfft!" he suddenly turned menacing "Sorry, but you can't leave. Oh, and I'll take that." Mickey's weapon (I believe he called it a 'Key-blade') shimmered into Dark Link's outstretched palm, he then waved his hand dismissively and the both of us were bound with shadowy chains.

"Riku, take 'em away. And make sure they don't pull another escapade." A boy, about 17 with pure white hair and strange clothes, started dragging us away. A brief look of recognition passed Mickey's face.

"It's not possible... Not... I thought he..." I heard him whisper in disbelief. I remained silent; _Link, please hurry_. I noticed a far away look in the boy's eyes; glazed over and unfocused.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Ciara_

The Gerudo Desert was fast approaching. I was starting to doubt Link's plan of bypassing the Spirit Temple; it had never been done before. I glanced at Pit, who was carrying Sora. I saw them just fine, but what they saw was a small, glowing orb. Sora was smiling, as if he loved being in the sky with wind tousling his hair, but seemed preoccupied. I knew he was thinking about Kairi, and I was starting to wonder if D.L.V had caught her already.  
>"Focus Ciara, it's nearly time." I heard Link say. people who are warping could see and talk with each other, but no contact could be made with people who weren't.<br>"Now!" I directed all thoughts on our true destination: the Arbiter's Grounds. I underestimated the force necessary to reroute the ancient paths and was quickly exhausted. Seconds later I collapsed onto sandy ground.  
>"Are you alright?" Link asked as he helped me up. I was breathing hard; that took far more energy than I anticipated.<br>"I'm... fine. Just wasn't as prepared as I should've been." I smiled. Link smiled back as he helped me up. It was almost like three years ago...  
>"So this is the place?" Sora looked around like a curious child. He still had a distracted look in his eyes. I nodded and we all started towards the ruined building in the distance.<p>

_Sora_

"Duck."

"Wha- ACK!"

A dull axe blade nearly lobbed off my head. As I was checking my hair (I'll admit, far from heroic; but when your hair is like mine, a rough haircut looks pretty bad) I heard a slight chuckle.  
>"Kairi?" I wondered, she often giggled like that. <em><span>Do you really think it's-<span>_  
>"No, air-head, Ciara! Now get a move on, or it'll come back." Surprisingly, she sounded more amused than angry.<p>

Quite honestly, this place was no picnic. Rusted traps malfunctioned-and became even more dangerous, the floor could crumble-and send you into a quicksand pit. I'd prattle on about how many times I had to get 'rescued' from various snares and stuff, but I don't want to get humiliated.

A huge door blocked the path to the exit. Pit picked up a four-pronged piece of onyx with a red gem in it's grasp. Not too far away I found the end of a key that matched up with the other piece.

"Great..." Link sighed, "There's only one Boss Key per Dungeon, and that," Link pointed to the black shards, "was it."  
>Ciara was looking intently at the door. She knocked on it, muttered something, and then backed up a few paces.<br>"Get behind me," she commanded, "I don't want any 'hero-sicles' to worry about." after everyone was out of the way, she took a huge breath, then exhaled a cloud of ice that lasted far longer than human breath capacity. The door froze over and she casually plucked out a bomb, lit it, and backed away, with the rest of us following suit. BOOM! The door shattered and the way was open.  
>"Someone's been practicing." Link noted.<p>

"Could've been better... The stone wasn't quite as porous as I thought..." Ciara mumbled, absently tugging at one of her pointed ears.

A chill wind blew in, and I was the only one who shivered. _**You know you're better than those buffoons...**_ a voice whispered. I thought it was Roxas, so I didn't pay attention.

The room was circular and was filled with soft sand, shifted into a conical shape. Ciara and Link stumbled a few times, Pit fell on his face more than once. There was a sword in the middle, embedded in a decaying skull of some monster, and I couldn't keep my eyes away from it. _**Go on, take it.**_ the voice said again, this time stronger. The sword felt evil, but my feet had a mind of their own and walked me over. What was I doing? _**Take it! You can show them how powerful you truly are!**_The voice was the only thing I heard, there was distant whispers, but I barely understood them. The moment I grabbed the sword, all hell broke loose.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Link_

A wave of dark energy knocked me to the ground. Reflexes that had been developed for years kicked in, and I drew my sword and shield as I got up. I brushed my messy hair and sand out of my eyes to get a clear look of my opponent; I nearly dropped my arsenal. It was _Sora_: he was holding the decrepit old sword I had so idly passed. The devilish smirk on his face looked unnatural. Ciara was slowly getting up from the sandy floor a few feet away. Her right hand had a sanguine stain that was spreading.  
>"Hey! You alright?" I yelled. Ciara looked a little disoriented as she looked over and weakly replied,<br>"Just a little shell-shocked! Got cut on some rocks, but I'm alright!" There was a tinge of worry for her at the back of my head, but I had to focus.  
>"Pit?"<br>"Okay! But this is some serious dark magic."  
>"Hmph, this body is far too nice for my taste, but it'll have to do for now." Sora's voice was now melded with one that sounded like...his...but it was evil and a octave or two lower. He muttered something else, then directed his attention at Pit, who was firing light arrows rapidly, each one fizzling before it hit Sora. A sphere of black fire was flung into existence zooming toward the angel. With an anguished cry, he fell to the ground, twitching and crackling with dark energy.<br>"The sad things about angels," Sora started, "Is that even though they fight the dark, they're so weak when attacked by it." I noticed Ciara circling around to Sora's backside; clearly preparing for a back strike. Her hand was still bleeding; I was starting to wonder how deep those cuts were. Meanwhile Sora was still monologuing (Darkness is great, be evil, light is so pitiful, blah, blah-the same recycled speech all evil spirits used), oblivious of the figure slowly creeping up with a brazen sword ready to strike. Ciara swung. 

_Ciara_

Sora caught the blade inches away from his neck. It didn't matter; I could never hurt him. Not with those innocent blue eyes still looking at me. But why did they have flecks of gold-?

"I would let you go on your merry way, but if you're going to cheat in this game, then you shouldn't play at all." He sent the sword hurtling out of my hands and punched me in the gut. Don't think I need to say that it hurt. I stumbled back and needed a moment to catch my breath. As I wrapped a part of my dress around my hand in a makeshift bandage, Link had taken the opportunity to strike and had engaged Sora in combat, they were currently dueling a Dead Man's Volley, each strike becoming more rapid than the last.

Darkness, that's at the source of this. But Sora's heart... how could it be tainted enough to cause a full-out possession? I ran over to my sword, picked it up, and continued over to Pit.

"Get up!" I growled. Honestly, if he's taken on thousands of dark beings at once, he shouldn't be so pathetic.

"urrrgghhh... I'm gonna be sick..." he moaned back,

"Think I could borrow a light arr—" Pit threw up. I slightly grimaced, but took it as a no and thought of other plans. Light arrow+ Evil-Sora= no Evil-Sora... but my mana is too low for a light arrow. Being the idiot I sometimes am, I almost never buy green potions*. In a brilliant light-bulb moment, I remembered an old tome I'd read; it described a way of transmuting life to mana. I glanced at my bloodied hand.

_Sora_

I wasn't in control at all. I inwardly flinched at each wound I inflicted. I hated how I couldn't do anything to stop this.

"Just run!" I yelled, but no one heard my pleas. It felt like I'd been in this place before.

_**You're just as naive as Ven...**_It was that voice again. I could make out the dark tones, and realized it was the same voice the masked boy used; still very eerily like my own. He noted _**Just as much of an idiot too.**_

"Shut up." _**You are still my puppet for now, Sora.**_I shivered at how he crooned my name. "Just leave them alone, whoever you are." _**I would, **__**but this is just. Too. Fun. And my name? Just empty space right now. Not like I'd tell you.**_Ciara was wrapping a scrap of fabric coated with blood around the shaft of an arrow, murmuring something under her breath. She then nocked it onto her bow, a look of worry etched on her face. Link had finally screwed up and was pulling himself up from the impact.

I turned away, ashamed how it was **me**causing all of this. I then saw the masked boy, casually sitting there as if this was the most mundane event in history, _**About time you noticed, do you even realize how stupid you are?**_Rage came from somewhere deep inside me.

How dare he treat my friends like playthings! How dare he try and take them away from me!

"C'mere you!" I yelled, tackling him. We wrestled with each other for who knows how long before a piercing light enveloped us both.

* TRUE STORY- I only bought one green potion throughout my 4 or 5 play-throughs of the Wind Waker; and I hardly play OoT, and the only potions I buy in that one is red. Spirit Tracks and Twilight Princess don't have any magic, and I haven't played Link to the Past in ages so they don't count.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Sora_

The rest was all a blur. Shapes were disorienting and so out of focus I couldn't discern anything; voices were vague and sounded like illegible grunts and yells. Someone... someone was in trouble... an argument, I think?

I don't know how long I was in this half-state of living, but I did eventually 'wake up'.

It was a open air arena of sorts, ruined with crumbling architecture; stars and the moon dotted the crisp, navy sky. _Where am I now? _I thought; last time I fell asleep like this I woke up one year later in a mansion basement without any recollection why. The last thing I wanted was that to happen _**again**_.

"Hey, anyone here?" I asked, my words slurring. I sat up, Link was sitting glumly near a frame that looked like it was supposed to hold a mirror. Ciara was leaning against a giant, chained slab of rock farther away, a new, cleaner bandage on her hand. Pit was nowhere to be seen.  
>Ciara pulled herself away from the slab as if it was the most difficult thing in the world, she walked over and said in a sour voice<br>"Glad you're awake."  
>Frowning, I asked "Where's Pit?"<br>"Elsewhere. Palutena asked for his assistance—"  
>"Who?"<br>Ciara rolled her eyes, "Pit is of doing other things, got it air-head?" Her tone was thoroughly annoyed and harsh. _Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed._ There was a tense silence.  
>"So... Where's the portal you and Link were talking about?" I asked.<br>"Gone." Link looked angry, his mouth curved into a deep frown that darkened his face. I would've said 'I told you so' if he didn't look like a force to be reckoned with. Ciara glared at him, but remained silent. Link got up and scooped some sand into his hand. "Take a look." if I squinted and tilted my head I could almost see my reflection. Just the barest detail.  
>"It was a <em>mirror<em>?" I asked, skeptical.  
>"Yes, a very important one at that. It was the only thing connecting the Twilight Realm with the one we're in—"<br>"King Mickey, Riku, and Zelda are as good as screwed is what he's saying." both me and Link turned at Ciara's rude interruption. Her eyes were looking at the ground, but I could see the angry flames inside them. "He's just too cowardly to admit it." Link's already grim face contorted with rage.  
>"YOU"RE STILL ANNOYED OVER THAT?" I jumped back a few feet. Link's sudden burst of yelling was frightening compared to his normal emotional state.<br>"I SAVED YOUR ASS BACK THERE AND YOU KNOW IT!" she yelled back.  
>"YOU USED BLOOD MAGIC! THAT'S ON THE SAME PATH <em><strong>HE<strong>_TOOK YOU KNOW!"  
>"I'M NOT GANONDORF YOU DUMB-ASS! I'LL NEVER BE <strong>CLOSE<strong> TO THAT MONSTER!"She suddenly yelled even louder "DO YOU REALLY THINK I'LL BECOME THE MONSTER THAT KILLED MY PARENTS?"  
>The argument continued to escalate in intensity. When they both got out their swords I rushed in and said "That's enough!" I pointed the Kingdom Keyblade at Link and tried my best to threaten Ciara with my fist.<br>"Y-your clothes... how...?" Link stammered. I heard a small, almost unnoticeable whimper from Ciara. Confused, I looked down; there was no mistaking the reds, blacks, and Fleur-De-Lise of Valor Form. I felt my left hand rest firmly on the handle of Star-Seeker, it's tip gently pushed against Ciara's neck.  
>"Well then," I said, slightly surprised at how I'd gotten into Valor Form without Goofy. "I'm going to lower my Keyblades, and when I do so the both of you will act like you're actually friends. Got it?" I looked at Link, who was staring at the Kingdom Key's blunt tip against his neck. He nodded. Ciara was also eying the point of Star-Seeker, but with no hint of fear in her eyes. She nodded as well. I lowered my Key-blades, my Valor Form vanishing. There was silence for awhile. Ciara suddenly rushed at Link and hugged him whimpering<br>"If I didn't use ... If I didn't use blood magic, you'd be dead... I'd be so lost." Link was at a loss for words; he blinked several times, then smiled and hugged her back. Honestly, it looked like father and daughter (maybe even siblings), rather than friends. The sun rose to add to the "overly sappy"-as Riku would put it-scene.

I frowned, remembering Riku was still out there somewhere. I opened my mouth to speak, but thought better against it and closed it. I didn't want to interrupt the moment, and I knew Riku was sterner stuff than I was. He could definitely hold off for a little longer.

_Zelda_

It had been only two days. Two days and I already wanted to leave this nightmare. Since our near-escape, the abuse had risen to beyond bearable. Dark Link entered, a smirk spreading on his face.  
>"I have the <em><strong>best <strong>_ news, princess." he said. "Link is dead." I'd been ignoring him until that moment.

"What...?"

he cruelly laughed "He's dead. I'll show you."  
>A orb appeared. Colors swirled, but eventually they focused. I gasped; Link had several gashes bleeding freely, and was weakly crawling towards someone.<p>

It was a girl, no older than 16 with blank hazel eyes and brown hair. I recognized her as Ciara. She was so young, even now, to look so battle-worn. I felt tears streaking down my cheeks. Link reached towards Ciara, saying something, then his hand fell limp to the sandy earth.

"NO!" I screamed, flailing at the image hoping it would disappear. Thank the gods that it did. Dark Link let out a small "hmph" then went on to torment Mickey. "Of course we also have Mickey the _**failure**_." Mickey looked up at Dark Link with his eyes wide with horror, then stammered "W-what are ya talkin' about?" There was scared recognition in his high pitched voice.  
>"You don't remember <em><strong>them<strong>_? Tsk, such a shame. They depended on you so much." Dark Link snapped his fingers and Mickey's eyes went out of focus, as if seeing something only he could see. "No! Terra! Wait, I was trying so hard— Aqua! Ven! Please! It wasn't my fault! It wasn't my fault!" Tears were running down Mickey's face, moments later he winced and continued to cry "I'm sorry! I'm sorry Master Yen Sid!" It was horrifying to see Mickey brought so low; he was pleading and sobbing, groping at people he knew, but weren't really there. Dark Link left, laughing manically. I crawled over to Mickey, who was still muttering gibberish and apologies, his eyes already red and puffy. "Mickey," I whispered while shaking his shoulder. "Mickey, get up!" He blinked, then shuddered. He looked so downtrodden, his look held more guilt than anyone could ever say. No explanation was needed. Unfortunately with Riku now guarding the door 24/7 there was no way out of this nightmare.

_Link_

"You can let go of me now..." Ciara grumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry." My thoughts were preoccupied. It was painful to think of Zelda; my mind's eye saw her sitting there, bloodied and hopeless, all too clearly.

Ciara left to do... well, whatever. Sora sat on the steps to the Mirror of Twilight's empty frame, drumming his fingers on the worn sandstone, azure eyes out of focus and ponderous.

I scooped up some sand again. I could clearly see my reflection in the small grains. My blue-gray eyes still had a determined fire in them, but far more subdued than it was when I was younger. A few lines wrinkled my brow from hours of intense fighting, snarling, and whatever. My reflection sighed, and it disappeared into other grains on the ground. It seemed as if there was nothing to do but wait for a miracle.

"And one has arrived, O Hero." I looked up at the direction of the voice. A embodiment of the sages each "sat" on a pillar high atop the ruined building. "There is one more way to enter the realm. But first collect the three Spiritual Stones and come back, then we will guide you." They vanished. "The Spiritual Stones, huh?" I muttered. But I was frowning.

The Stones were guarded 24/7 and not even me, The Princess, or King of Hyrule were allowed to touch them. No one wanted another 'Ocarina of Time' incident; taking them would be seen as an act of treason. My hand shakily caressed my neck. Even worse, people could think I was involved with Zelda's kidnapping. It was a pretty narrow choice: take The Stones, be deemed a traitor, rescue Zelda, but most likely be executed along with anyone else who helped. Or leave it alone, then be blamed for Zelda's death and get banished at best.

The latter was a coward's choice, and it shamed me to even think it. The Bearer of Courage, descendant of all other Heroes large and small, leaving a matter of his country alone? Inconceivable!

"Was I the only person who heard that?" Ciara said in a quiet voice. "Nope," Sora replied with a shrug, "but I'm kinda clueless to what's going on."

I then realized with horror that both Ciara and Sora weren't even adults yet. Sora wasn't even _from_ Hyrule. I thought about the repercussions of the first option again; _take The Stones, be deemed a traitor, rescue Zelda, __**but most likely be executed along with anyone else who helped **__, _I felt blood drain from my face.

"You alright, Link?"

I shook my head. _There's no way any of that could happen, right? There's no way they would kill people so young... _I tried to reassure myself. I saw Ciara looking at me with concern. "I'm fine." She still looked concerned, but shrugged it off. "Do you really think we'll get away with taking one of Hyrule's most valuable artifacts? Which can, by the way, allow access to the Scared Realm? I kinda doubt it... even if it'll save Zelda." I shrugged.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! We're doing what now? Sorry, but I'm not stealing _anything_!" Sora yelled. Ciara took a deep breath, a sign she was very stressed and/or angered.

"We're not stealing, you dolt. Well, we are, but it's for a good cause." Sora was hardly comforted by those words. "But what if I end up— well... you know..." he drew his index finger across his throat in clear enough meaning; he knew the price of it as well, "A-and Riku... and Kairi..." his voice trailed off. It was obvious they were close friends of his. With the way he said "Kairi", maybe closer.

"Hey, don't worry." I put my hand on his shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze, "I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

A odd sensation ran through me; it felt like someone else had done this before and was now looking at me with a wary eye. "Don't you _dare_ hurt him..." I heard the wind hiss. Sora gave a small smile—_was his hair __**blond**__? _ Sudden jumbles of emotion and sayings entered my mind:

_**Disappointment**__, "Terra!" _

_**Loneliness**__, "go home V-" _

_**Fury**__, "Shut up!"_

Slightly unnerved, I backed up. No, his hair was a nice caramel brown, I must've been seeing things. No one else seemed to notice. I then remembered something Zelda said awhile back, sharing interesting tidbits from a book: "The Bearer of Courage can sometimes pick up memories and impressions of the forgotten and dead." The thing that confused me was that Sora wasn't dead. He didn't seem forgotten either. Or was he?

"Should we go?" Ciara was twirling her harp on her finger. To a normal observer, she looked almost bored; I knew she was really uncertain, confused, lost.

"Yeah, if you both are ready."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Sora_

I could tell something was wrong, I just couldn't put a finger on it. The notes were more jarring than last time; just _something. _

We were gliding along the chaotic currents. No one was uttering a word; one break of concentration would send us spiraling out of control. There was still that ominous feeling; someone was watching, I knew it. I saw a white marble castle with cobalt blue roofs. I guess that's where our next goal is. Without any warning we all suddenly veered off course.

_Ciara_

I heard Sora scream. I looked around: I was the only one still heading remotely in the right direction. Link was speeding towards Faron Woods, a small blip I recognized as Sora already close to Death Mountain. I tried slowing all of us.

It only lasted long enough for me to catch my breath.

I splashed into Lake Hylia. Upon resurfacing, I saw green and red lights streak in opposite directions. I floated for a few seconds before muttering:

"Fate just _looooooooovvvvvveeeeeessssss_ screwing with me, doesn't it?"

_Link_

I flew through the thick canopy of Faron Woods, branches painfully smacking me every-which-way. My body was sore before I even hit the ground. The chitter of birds and other disturbed forest creatures were headache-inducing. I groaned as I sat up, checking for any injury. A dull pain in the back of my head (I'm guessing I hit the pommel of my sword), various bruises, back ached (shield might be to blame), but nothing serious, thank the goddesses.

I took a good look around. I'd been in most of this forest, even raised in it; but the trees were too threatening, the shadows too deep.

"Ciara? Sora?" my voice echoed out to emptiness. I was really more worried about Sora: it didn't seem like he had any survival skills under his belt.

I decided to trudge on through the thick undergrowth. I sliced through the vegetation with the Master Sword.

A curious thought came; was the legendary blade sentient? Three times I'd tried to put it back, three times it rejected it's pedestal. It was as if it could smell the dangers on the horizon.

I didn't have much time to ponder this before a chilling voice whispered

"So you're the one she talks about... The one who shares my newer namesake." I turned. There was nothing. I chided myself, _You were hearing things!_

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." This time I caught the voice's owner. He was my exact doppelganger. Except he had charcoal black hair and clothes instead of blond and green; scarlet eyes instead of blue.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am commonly known as Dark Link around here." He said, "I have two offers for you—"

"And why should I listen?" Dark Link looked unsurprised at my sudden retort. I jumped back as he vanished "Because..." I gasped when I felt sharp,cold steel pressed against my neck, "I have Zelda and you're not in a very good position at the moment. Now, your options are: join me in my hunt for Ventus, and I will leave your friends alone. Refuse, and I'll kill you right now, along with everyone you know. Your choice, as if you have one." So this was D.L.V., but what was the 'V' for? I felt a small bead of blood run down my neck, a normally mundane feeling; this time it felt terrifying.

"There a t-third option?" I weakly stammered. What started as a chuckle became a full-out laugh. Then ,whispering in my ear, Dark Link said "Here's your _third _ option. A fate worse than death. And I have lots of those! I can make you deaf to your own screams!" The way he crooned as he said it sent shivers down my spine. "Tick tock, green-boy. My hand's getting heavy."

Thoughts were racing faster than I could comprehend. "You won't harm a hair on their heads, right?" "Cross my heart." "Then I agree."

_Sora_

I smashed right into the face of a mountain. "Cure," I grunted. I pulled myself from the small crater I made in the red earth. Wait... small _**crater**_? I blinked a few times, _how the heck did I survive that? _As if to answer, the Kingdom Key poofed into my hands. Well, the Keyblade did give unique abilities to it's owner...  
>I took a good look around. The mountain had a ring of smoke around it, but it was non-foreboding. Lots of boulders littered the landscape, some orange-ish in color, others a rusty brown.<p>

_Way to go, Sora._

_Hey! It wasn't my fault!_  
>"Hello brother!" a bellowing voice came from behind. I turned, sensing no hostility in the voice. There was nothing but a orange-ish boulder. I was about to go on my merry way when the boulder <em>moved<em>. It sat up, revealing a kindly face, then stood on two legs while it cheerily waved. "What brings you to Death Mountain?" I blinked a few times before stammering

"I-I was going to erm, Castle Town, but I ended up getting lost here." The rock-person shrugged and curled up again. Looked as ordinary as any other rock.

I managed to find the spires of Hyrule Castle; probably a good mile or two away. I hope the others are okay.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Ciara_

This was a "vacation" I never expected.  
>Earlier I'd gotten out of Lake Hylia, stopped to wring out my hair and clothes, and went to the Lanayru Province section of Hyrule Field. I was now holding my hands in front of a campfire, in the area north of Castle Town. I looked around, then decided it was safe enough to recite a searching spell<br>"My comrades wait, outside of sight, so search with truth, as bright as light." I don't think I've ever been more grateful for Zelda's lessons.  
>The fire flared larger, white with imaginary heat, then became more subdued; but it never lost the eerie coloration.<p>

"Pit, please." the fire swirled, then it revealed Pit, fighting off somewhere. "Sora." blurs of color, then Sora, confusedly making his way down Death Mountain. I giggled, couldn't help it. He obviously hadn't noticed the trail leading to Kakariko Village. "Link." the fire turned a shade of unnatural amber. Whatever happiness I had earlier, it faded. He was talking with someone, I couldn't tell what he was saying, no trace of emotion could be found in his mask-like face.

"Sound. NOW." I demanded. I didn't care if it used up more of the magic I had only recently regenerated, I _needed _ to know if Link wasn't hurt, captive or... I shuddered to think it, on the _wrong_ side.

"… I hope you'll enjoy this stay Link." The voice was silky, persuasive, _evil_. There was no doubt this was the mysterious D.L.V., but it couldn't be— It _**wouldn't**_ be— "I think— No, I **know** you'll make a wonderful asset in my quest."

Those words made my blood run cold.

Then Link spoke

"Yeah, I guess I will be..."

I dismissed the flames, turning away. Link... Link always knew right and wrong. Why is he...? Why...?

That was the only word I could think of. Why...?

Curling into a ball, I cried myself to sleep.

_Link_

I _**hated**_ the Twilight Realm. It constantly made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Everything looked artificial. Being forced into servitude under Dark Link made it even worse. I called it blackmail earlier and he only scolded me.

"Blackmail is such a dirty word! I prefer to use the term 'owing a debt'."

It didn't make me feel any better.

Dark Link halted me in front of a cell.  
>"Here's the rules: No Sympathy, No Kindness, only speak for interrogations or words that'll hit them hard. Understand, green boy?" he said. I glared at him and asked<br>"Who exactly is in there?" Dark Link only smirked, and he creaked the door open.

_Zelda_

"You have a visitor, your highness."  
>I didn't even bother to look at the door.<br>"Wow, what a dump."  
>After hearing Dark Link's deep voice for what seemed like so long, the mellower one sounded strange. <em>I've heard that voice somewhere... <em>I couldn't help how my eyes rose—  
>And met another pair of azure orbs, softly framed by golden bangs. A floppy, green hat curled down and rested on his shoulder like a reassuring arm.<br>"I-it's you."

"Yeah, it's me. idiot."

Link rolled his eyes, the words sounding harsh.

Link **never** rolled his eyes; or called me an idiot for that matter. I glanced at a large pebble on the floor. I picked it up and tossed it at Link. Reflexes perfect as always, he grabbed it before it even got close to him.

It didn't pass through: the thing about Dark Link's illusions is that they aren't tangible. He can make you believe they are, but they aren't. This was the real, flesh-and-blood Link.

"What is up with you tossing rocks at me? Do I look like some kind of target to ya?" he growled. Dark Link cleared his throat

"Link isn't your savior today, princess. Rather, he's my _accomplice_."

My blood froze; only to be replaced with confusion, anger, grief. Link knew his fights, he knew the right side to be on. This sudden turn was...

"W-what happened to... to us?" I asked Link, stunned by how he joined the side of a monster. I was on the verge of sobbing.

I suddenly burst out in rage: "HOW DARE YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON HYRULE? ON ME?"

"Us?"

Link laughed, cold and mocking "There was never any 'us'. All of it was just a ruse to get on the good side of you, your father, and the country. I rescued you because people expected me to. And you know... I never really liked you. Period. Stuck inside those dingy walls doing nothing all day long... Made you too much of a weakling. You're far too soft for your own good, and your mind is too narrow to get the big picture. You may have the Triforce of Wisdom, but you're still pretty stupid."

I wanted to cover my ears. The words seeping out of Link's mouth were worse than any poison, but I was forced to listen. He'd changed, no longer as heroic as I dreamt and knew. I was confused if this was the real him or not.

"Link, you can leave now." Dark Link yawned, mildly examining his fingernails. Link left, but not before pausing and stealing a glance. The blue eyes weren't icy, they were wet and sad. But my heart had hardened to his presence, hardened to his betrayal. "Well princess, you have three options; which I know'll be a very easy decision. Tell me where Ventus is, convince 'his highness' to tell me, or suffer even more in this 'hell-hole', as you so eloquently put it."

"Just kill me now. I don't know of any Ventus, and I doubt Mickey will listen, and Link... I-I don't even want to live anymore."

"Sorry, but I'm not allowing that. You're far more valuable alive than dead."

I could tell there was a lie underneath, but it was indecipherable. Did he really want me alive? Or, did he actually want me dead?

"_Please Zelda, you can't be dead." _I blinked, realizing I heard Link's voice from 5 or so years ago. Closing my eyes, I allowed my self to slip into that dreadful time.

_I was only semi-conscious, and lying in a hospital bed. I couldn't open my eyes, move a muscle, or say anything. All I could do was feel and hear the presence of anyone who came by. _

_Marth left a garland of roses at my bedside. Samus dropped by once or twice to ensure things were alright, but remained her/his silent vigil. Ness occasionally tried to wake me from my coma with his psychic powers, only to leave drained and unsuccessful. Pit and Roy had a bet over how soon I'd wake up (Roy bet 20 coins I would wake before the contest was over). Even Ganondorf and Bowser left a few... touching... presents._

_The person who visited most by far was Link. _

_It didn't matter to him that he was losing sleep, missing meals and social life. He stayed by my side, and only left when there was a match. Fortunately he always won, unfortunately he was always worse when he got back. He sat there, whispering that one sentence over and over, stroking my hand or my hair. _

_I could "see" him when he was touching me. I could see a ghostly presence in the darkness that glowed green, and was a slightly blurry image of the wonderful Link I knew, that I couldn't admit I loved. _

_After a few matches he started crying even harder, but only when no one else was around. One night he even dared to lay his head across my chest, lamenting over how he "lost" me. _

_I lamented for him as well._

_He had scratches all over, gashes in a few places. There were burn marks that tainted the deep green of his tunic. Bags rimmed his puffy eyes. Every single time someone asked if he need any healing he shook his head. __You moron! You idiot!__ I always tried to scream at him. If I could cry then, I would have. For his sake._

"Zelda... You okay?" I snapped out of the painful flashback. Mickey was looking at me with concern. I smiled the best I could, but I was positive it was a slight grimace.

"I-I'm fine..."

_Sora_

"WOOOAAAAAHHHH!" I lost my footing and tumbled down the mountainside. Why did I even take this path to start with?

_It was because you took directions from a __**person made out of rock,**__ in case you didn't notice,_ Roxas said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He was right: I asked another Goron (He'd politely pointed out what he and his fellows were exactly) and said the fastest way down the mountain was the way I was rolling around on now.

My face smashed into a large boulder, halting my journey early. There was sharp pain in my nose, the too familiar metallic taste of blood was in my mouth. I backed up uncertainly from the boulder, making sure I wasn't gonna lose my footing again. I tilted my head up and held my nose shut to try and hinder the liquid gushing out.

_Brilliant Sora, just brilliant..._ Roxas said again, I could almost see him standing there clapping while shaking his head. _Oh shut up! _A bloody nose didn't need a potion... but I was scraped and bruised from the fall. I looked upward: I'd rolled about 100-200 feet. I decided to use a potion and took inventory: 1 mega-elixir, 1 mega-potion, 1 mega-ether, 2 ethers, 2 high-potions, 1 potion. I could still last awhile (maybe sell the mega-ether for cash-I never needed magic that much anyway). I set out again, heading for that castle that seemed so far away.

_Ciara_

It was hard work, crossing Hyrule Field on foot. I had no destination: Castle Town held no interest. Link-the thought was sickening, remembering Link was with the enemy.

Directing my thoughts to other things, I checked my map: I had now entered the Eldin province. I glanced at Death Mountain; that's where Sora had headed. That bumbling oaf probably found his way into Kakariko by now. I rolled up the map and headed towards the town.

The place was as busy as ever; children playing in the streets, people in hot springs, chatting away worries, or both.  
>"Did you hear about that new bomb shop? The one that reopened?"<br>"Katie, we're lost, admit it."  
>"We're not lost! See? We're in Kakariko! We're supposed to be here, right?"<br>"No... We're supposed to be in Castle Town."  
>"FUUUUUUUUUUUU-"<br>A few people recognized me. Most people in Hyrule just knew me as "that girl who helped the Mighty Hero Link" and didn't even know what I looked like. In truth, I didn't mind. Attention and being in the spotlight just made me uncomfortably aware of my angry attitude.  
>"Hi Renado! How are things going?" I said, walking up to the shaman. He smiled.<br>"Hello, Little-one. It has been a long time."  
>"Hey! I'm not <em>that <em> small anymore. I've grown! But yes, it has been awhile."  
>Renado looked around. "Where's Link?" he asked, "Is he feeling well?"<br>I hardly had time to gather my thoughts when there was a yell.  
>"HEY! CIARA!" It was Sora, running from the entrance to Death Mountain Trail. Renado arched his eyebrows at this newcomer, and looked at me<br>"You know him?"  
>"It's a story for another time—"<br>"Man! I thought I'd never find you!" Sora looked a little dustier than normal, clothes a little torn, but relatively unhurt. His grin was huge and goofy, but it faded when he noticed Link wasn't here. "...where's Link?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders. Unfazed and not even noticing Renado, he started explaining so many commonplace things like an excited five-year-old.  
>"There were these, rock-people things called Gorons! And- and they <em>eat<em> rocks! And it's so weird how—"  
>"Yes, Sora," I said trying to calm him down, "We know all about Death Mountain." I couldn't help but smile at his exuberance.<br>Sora paused mid-sentence. "Oh, sorry..."and flashed one of his infamous smiles, although rather sheepishly. "I just haven't seen anything more..." he paused ,looking for the right word, "Different. Not for awhile."  
>There was silence for a while. Renado had apparently left to do other things; he was fairly busy, being the town's only healer.<br>"Hey Sora, want to go somewhere really great?" I asked.  
>He looked at me and gave a question of his own.<br>"But what about finding Link?"  
>"He can wait." It came out more callous than I wanted it to be. I quickly adjusted to a warmer tone "Besides, even heroes need a break, huh?"<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Ciara_

"NO." Sora said flatly. The Goron in front of him looked confused,

"Do you want a ride to the spring or not?" he (or is it 'It'?) asked.

After seeing me hurtled upward to the hot spring on top of the Eld Inn, Sora started having second thoughts about my idea.

"It's harmless Sora! You won't get hurt! Trust me!"

The Goron nodded in agreement. He then curled into a ball, waiting for Sora to get on. Sora looked like a toddler, the way he uncertainly clambered onto the Goron.  
>"AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"<p>

Sora was flung into the air without a thought. Once he reached the apex of the trip, he floated briefly. As he fell, his pants ballooned out more than usual. He grunted when he hit the ground, but I knew he was okay.

"See? Wasn't that fun?"  
>Sora didn't respond: His hair was so windswept it almost resembled Roxas's, his knees were quaking as he stared dead ahead, face frozen in something between fear and disturbance.<br>"Are...are you alright?"  
>"That... was... AWESOME!" he suddenly yelled, jumping with joy. "Can we do that again?"<br>I laughed at his child-like enthusiasm,  
>"No, but we can do something else!"<br>I beckoned him over towards one of the many hot springs located on Death Mountain. The both of us waded into the water, and splashed and sloshed in the mineral-rich solution.  
>"SURPRISE ATTACK!" he yelled, shoving me into the deeper parts of the pool. I Shrieked, falling into the warm, mineral-enriched water. Resurfacing, I giggled "If you yell 'surprise attack' it doesn't count!" and jabbed at his knees, causing them to buckle.<p>

The rest of the evening was spent playing like children, until we both collapsed onto the shore, panting and laughing.

"Man... I haven't played like that in ages, not since—"

"The Islands disappeared... yeah, heroes never can return to innocence it seems. Though... I never had it in the first place..." Sora looked over

"You're full of surprises, aren't you? Just how do you know so much about me? And what did you mean by that last comment?"

"I have my sources. And that last question was a little _personal,_ Sora."

Sora shrugged,

"Though you do have a point. My best example would be..." he sighed "never mind."

He gazed absentmindedly at the sunset.

There was awkward silence. The both of us were just twiddling our thumbs, waiting for something a little less uprooting.

_Link_

I closed the door behind me, Zelda screaming

"I HATE YOU!"

Another lovely "interrogation" failing again.

Zelda's words echoed in my heart, inflicting a surprising amount of pain. Indeed, I hated myself. I sank against the wall, feeling something I hadn't felt in a long time: defeat, failure. Zelda's sobbing somehow managed to reach my ears through 6-inch blocks of rock, and echoed my sadness.

I didn't want to keep up this guile. It hurt Zelda more than death would. Worse, it didn't have any release.

Riku walked down the hall, silent as always. He hardly spoke, when he did, it was something along the lines of 'none of your business'. Once or twice he mentioned a mission, sometimes he said he missed his friends. Riku was an enigma, I didn't think anyone could unravel his motives beyond what he gave.

I didn't notice it at first. Riku seemed bewildered, as if he didn't understand where he was going.

"Hey... am I, um, still in Hyrule?" he asked, "I still need to get some more reconnaissance on the area." I shook my head.

"Don't you know where you are?"

Riku frowned. "No... all I remember is an ambush..."

Startled by something, he then looked around sharply, readying himself for danger and summoning some sort of sword. I noticed he brought forth the thing the same way Sora did, though as if he was used to it a little more. The design of the thing was something like a haphazard mix between a angel and a demon.

Riku exhaled, and relaxed a little.

"Sorry, things are coming back gradually. I thought I was still near that lake... um, Lake Hylia right?"

He sounded just as confused as I was. I shook my head.

"This is a castle, located in the Twilight Realm. In fact you've been here for awhile."

"Do- do you know how long?"

"Few days, maybe a week. Though longer than I've been here."

Riku frowned.

"Well... can you tell me anything about this place? Everything's a blank after being attacked by that guy- Wait a sec, he looked just like _you_, actually."

So that's how he got here. Kidnapped by my dark self and brainwashed, I pitied him.

"For starters," I began, getting up from against the wall, "My name is Link, nice to _officially_ meet you Riku."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Sora_

"I guess we should get going Sora, we still need to find Link." Ciara said Link's name... weird. There was a bitter hate underlying the sweet words.  
>"You alright? Aren't mad at Link or anything? 'Cause I thought we'd settled this!" I wagged my finger at Ciara in a teasing way. She suppressed a giggle.<br>"Nah, just thinking of someone I really, _hate_, when I was talking. I'll go get something for our trip."

We moved through the vast field at a steady clip, but hardly fast enough.  
>"Remind me, why did you have to bring the wagon?"<br>lagging our progress was a huge gypsy wagon we were borrowing from Renado with a few hammocks and storage spaces inside.  
>"It'll give us a little shelter, dum dum!"<p>

"It's slowing us down!"

"We can't just go warping everywhere!"

"It'll take FOREVER to find Link!"

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF WE WERE SLEEPING UNDER A TREE?"

the argument ended abruptly.

This was why I liked Kairi more. She wasn't so... hm let's see, fast to annoy, so darn stubborn, rash, so... _Angry_ all the time. Honestly Ciara was a little _too_ tomboy-ish for my tastes.

Hours passed. Hyrule Field remained empty and vast.

"Let's...let's set up camp." Ciara reined in the horse with a sigh. A few minutes later, the sun was going down, and I was helping Ciara with dinner.

"Been on your own for ages and still don't know how to cook."

"Well how many guys do you know cook?"

"Eh, a few actually."

Our laughter rang out in the night. Ciara could be annoying company, but it was better than none. When our meal was done, I volunteered

"I'll take first watch!"

"No, it's easier in the other half of the night. Trust me."

I shrugged. "Okay..."

I walked over to the wagon, and turned to say good night. The words wouldn't come out, I was too shocked.

Everything I'd known about Ciara had melted. Her normally sly smile a depressed frown, shoulders slouched with a nameless burden. Her hazel eyes were dulled, filled with pain, and things people should never see.

It made her look so..._ old._

"Are you okay?"

She blinked and the sadness washed away as fast as it had come.  
>She smiled, although it was halfhearted "I'm Fine, Sora."<p>

"Well...Goodnight."

_Ciara_

No luck finding Link roaming around. Well I have to tell Sora something... I felt so guilty leading Sora around like this. Link was in the Twilight Realm, there was no way we could get there. I worried the entire day on whether or not I should tell him about Link.  
>I spent the next few hours preoccupying myself by sniping anything hostile that came within a few feet of camp. Shot a few Stalchilds, Kagoroks, but oddly enough there wasn't any Bulbins. It set me on edge.<br>_I should probably get Sora up now. It's about midnight._  
>My hand barely touched his shoulder when he muttered something.<br>"A...Aqua...?"  
>My hand leaped back. How did he know who Aqua was? Unless... it was Ventus talking... I took a chance.<br>"Ven?"  
>I knew about the poor boy. Birth by Sleep was the last Kingdom Hearts game I finished before I ran away. He probably needed solace of some kind. He lost his friends, his life... And what Xehanort did... I guess we shared something: a past that's left emotional scars.<br>"Really...you?" Sora muttered again.  
>"No... sorry."<br>A tear slid down Sora's cheek. "Miss them...so much..."

I allowed my vision to slip out of reality and into the depths of Sora's heart. Sora was slowly replaced with Ventus, who was sitting up and bitterly bemoaning the loss of his friends. I stammered out a small sentence

"I-I'm not your friend, but I can be." I gently peeled his hands away from his face, revealing his stark blue eyes, now tinged with red from crying.

"T-thanks... It gets so lonely... I miss my old friends though." Ven looked at me funny

"What? Is there something wrong?" I didn't know why I was freaking out, but I was. Ven laughed,

"No, you just remind me of Aqua, only a little bit. You two have that same motherly worry." No one had ever used motherly to describe me before. It felt really weird.

Ventus looked away,

"I wish I could wake up soon. I hope they're okay." Moments later, he laughed darkly "But how can that happen? No one, let alone myself, knows where my body is... No one knows where _they_ are..." I couldn't see his eyes through his bangs, but I saw the tears roll down his cheeks and fall into his lap. His fists tightened "No one ever hears me. No one ever knows I'm here. I try to talk with Sora, but he can't hear me..." His shoulders were heaving with his sobs now. "It's no fair... Why did that have to happen? WHY DID IT HAVE TO HAPPEN TO **ME**? **TO US**?" Ven yelled skyward.

Years of tears poured out. Ventus was crying so hard, I didn't even think it was possible. "WHY DOES FATE TORMENT ME LIKE THIS?"

I then snapped out of the vision as Ven's voice echoed out into the night. I sat there, shocked. I glanced at the clock. Only minutes had passed. A few more ticked onward.

"S-Sora. Your shift..." Sora mumbled and shifted over yawning.

"Aww... but I was having the best dream _ever_..." he whined. He opened one eye sleepily, folding his hands behind his head. "Oh, well."

_Sora_

I sat groggily outside, occasionally yawning. _Wake me up if there's trouble you can't handle alone, or if dawn comes_, Ciara's voice echoed in my head. I nodded, partially from sleepiness, partially agreeing with the voice in my head. I was _**so**_ not used to getting up after only a few hours of sleep. There were a few things, but nothing looking too dangerous. My eyelids lowered, heavier than lead. _Eh, a few winks won't hurt anyone._

THUMPATHUMPATHUMPA. I jolted awake, feeling the ground tremble with heavy foot steps. I looked around, adrenaline already pumping.

A massive dust cloud. No, a stampede maybe? I squinted at the thundering thing heading in our direction.

"C-Ciara!" The thing was a herd of boars, each one with a rider. Each rider had a bow drawn.

I scrambled up the steps, arrows thudding against the wood, most missing me by inches. I wrenched open the door yelling "We have company!"

Ciara woke, as if she'd never been asleep in the first place. She glanced out the window and cursed as a arrow grazed her face.  
>"Damn Bulbins!" She ran outside "Come on Sora! Quit standing around like a idiot!" Outside she gave me another bit of advice<br>"Don't hit the Bulbos! Only the Bulbins!" I nodded, as if I actually knew what the heck a Bulbo was.

Absently, I slashed at one of the riders- something that looked kinda like a goblin, I guess. It howled and fell off in a cloud of orange-black dust. _Guessing that's a Bulbin_. I continued to hack and slash, hardly a strategy, I know. Hey, it's lasted me this long.

"Ciara, how are you-" I got out through the din of battle. At least, before something dealt a hard blow to the back of my head, causing me to slump to the ground.

The last thing I felt through my partial consciousness was a sickly, bandaged hand wrapping itself around my waist.

_Ciara _

"That's right! Run you damn cowards!" I yelled after the fleeing Bulbins. I swiped away a small string of blood on my cheek. I wasn't too hurt. Scratches and scrapes, but nothing fatal or serious.

"You alright Sora? Sora...?" I couldn't find Sora, not until I saw the marauding weaklings running off with the poor guy.

"THAT'S A LOW BLOW EVEN FOR YOU!" I screeched after them. I unhitched the horse as fast as I could and galloped after the hoard of Bulbins, the group starting to get smaller and smaller.

_Sora_

A rancid smell woke me up later. I groaned and wrinkled my nose, slowly coming into full consciousness. _Wait, am I tied up?_ I blearily opened my eyes.

I was face to face with one of those **things**.

It's eyes were beady and red, loose wrappings, covering most of it's face, barely masking it's fowl breath. I could take a good guess whatever teeth it had were rotted. It wheezed and growled in some guttural language I couldn't understand. It sounded eerily like laughter.

"BACK OFF BASTARDS!" came a shrill war-cry. It was Ciara leaping off her horse, sword drawn, going absolutely berserk. Bulbins were shrieking left and right, ending up on the end of a sword blade or becoming a human pincushion. One of the arrows pierced the hide of a boar(Bulbo, perhaps?) and it went on a squealing rampage, killing more of the fiends. then it headed for Ciara.

"LOOK OUT!"

she did a graceful back-flip over the charging creature while slashing her blade at another monster. Moments later there was the stillness of post-battle.

Ciara walked over, puffing a strand of hair into place.

"You okay Sora?" She raised her sword and cut the ropes in a swipe. I cringed at the fact I was essentially a damsel in distress. Not a very happy feeling for a guy used to playing the hero. _Ha, ha! Sora had to be rescued!_ _Oh be quiet Roxas!_

"I'm fine. Pride's hurt, but fine. How about you?"

I then noticed a not too pretty gash in her side, bleeding heavily.

"Fine... Just a flesh wound." She was gritting her teeth, yet smiling, as she said the words. Her skin paler than it was supposed to be.

"A _flesh wound_?" I was alarmed. The gash was pretty bad. I looked around, probably out of panic. The Bulbo was sitting placidly on the ground, but one of it's tusks had blood on it. I laughed weakly.

"You idiot. You just _had_ to back-flip over the thing, didn't you? Lucky I'm around."

Ciara mockingly groaned

"Oh _no_! Anyone but _Sora_!" Her skin was still paling, she was now slumped against me, her eyes were closing. "Cure." the familiar spell healed Ciara instantly, what worried me was that she was still weak. Blood loss wasn't something that could be cured instantly.

I gently picked her up and sat her down on the horse, and followed after. It was interesting how small she seemed, sitting in front of me. She smiled and buried her head against my chest, sighing contentedly.

I got the horse galloping, hoping it would shake her off, but she only nestled in tighter.

It felt so _awkward_.

_Okay_, I thought, _pretend she's Kairi_. Roxas, being the snark guy he is, responded _Yeah, of __**course**__ she's Kairi_. _**Will you just shut up already Roxas?**_ I felt the Nobody's presence fade soon after.

My mind kinda went overboard and imagined a beautiful, pure, Destiny Island sunset. The horse was walking along the shore, the waves gently lapping at it's hooves. Kairi, beautiful, amazing Kairi, was smiling and leaning against me, every pore shone with pleasure.

"Sora..." she whispered. My mind went totally blank at the sound of her gentle voice.

"Yeah, Kairi?" I answered, in a daydreaming stupor. _Ah, her voice is so wonderful..._

"Sora...You're leaning to the left...And quit drooling..."

The vision ended. Ciara was awake and squeaked again

"Weren't you listening...? You're drooling and leaning to the left..."

I felt my face redden. I gestured the horse back on track, and wiped the spittle from my mouth, feeling embarrassed all the while.

"You were thinking of Kairi, weren't you?"

"K-Kairi? Who'sthinkingofKairi? I'mnotthinkingofKairi!"

"My suspicions are confirmed."

"Give me one good reason not to kick you off this horse right now!"

"...I'm sick?"

"It's _your_ fault you're sick."

"Touche. I'll shut up now."

We must've had some luck tonight, because camp was just how we left it. When Ciara tried to get off, she just crumpled to the ground. I reached a helping hand to her, but she rejected it.

"I can get to my bunk by myself Sora."

She got back up, staggered a bit, and eventually made it to the wagon.

"See...? I can do whatever the heck I want to do if I set my mind to it... now goodnight, and hope things run better." with that parting word, she went inside for a deserved nap.

The rest of the night was silent and peaceful.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_ Link_

Riku sighed.

"This bastard has got us right where he wants us." Honestly, I agreed.

We were sitting in my room of Dark Link's castle, trying to find a way to get everyone out. He muttered some more, I became lost in schemes that wouldn't work.

"Zelda would know what to do..." I thought aloud. Riku arched an eyebrow "Who? You can't seriously mean the princess can you?" He took one look at me and saw we were thinking of the same Zelda. "Oh what help would she be? She's a _princess_! They don't get into situations like this very often! Even if she was here, she'd be useless! I swear, we'd be better off with a crazy person-"

I leaped at Riku, sword bared against his throat.

"Don't you _**EVER**_ dishonor Zelda _**AGAIN**_." I growled.

There was no fear in Riku's face, but it clearly flickered in his teal eyes.

"Fine, Mr. Over-Protective." I lowered my sword and let go of his jacket, which he brushed off.

"We're going to need to work together, in case you haven't figured it out by now, Link. Or do you not know how?" I grasped my sword tighter, trying to ease my anger.

"If we're gonna work together,_ you're_ going to need to be less cocky, got it?"

"Guess you have a point... sorry, old habits. By the way, got an idea."

I felt my anger vanish, just barely "What is it?"

"We can try the original plan. Just grab the keys, get the prisoners, and head outta here. Dark would never think of us to escape like that and won't see it coming till we're already beyond his grasp."

Riku made it sound so simple.

"Hey, just who are the prisoners anyways? I'd like to know who's butts we're saving here."

I shrugged playfully "Here's a hint, both are royalty."

I didn't expect Riku's already pale skin to turn paler.

"A-anyone named M-Mickey?" he stuttered. I've known him for the barest time, even though I knew that wasn't common for him, I nodded anyways.

"Crap. I knew Mickey would have sent a search party, but not himself! Please, tell me you haven't met anyone named Kairi!"

I shrugged, with a smile to myself "I haven't met anyone named Kairi."

Riku banged his fist against the wall.

"She could still be here! But wait... how do you know... Never mind, you sure you know the identity of everyone who's in the dungeons?"

again, I nodded.

"Unless a new person showed up while we were talking, Mickey and Zelda are the only two-"  
>"THE PRINCESS OF THE COUNTRY'S HERE TOO?" Riku yelled. He looked furious. He paced for several moments, occasionally opening his mouth only to say nothing, sometimes he let out several garbled bits of annoyed grunts and yells.<p>

"You..." He finally said after several minutes of raging to nothing, "You let the _princess_, the _**HEIR**_ to Hyrule's future, get _**captured**_?"

"Well I'm not stalking her! Besides, she was getting...G-getting..."

I didn't know why, but I couldn't spit out the word married.

"Getting **what**? A new pair of shoes?"

"G-getting...**married**! I-I wasn't invited anyways!" the last half of it was a lie, but I never viewed myself as invited. "Besides... she has someone else to protect her now..." who was the lucky bastard? Prince something-or-other.

Well, he's probably sitting on his lazy, pampered little ass while I'm doing all the work.

Riku collapsed onto a chair, taking a deep, and presumably calming, breath.

We sat in silence for several more moments. I finally broke it

"We'll do it. Tonight. When _he's_ asleep."

_Zelda_

I was in the middle of another fitful sleep, when someone shook me awake. I couldn't recognize them at first, but I was aware they were friendly: my shackles were undone.  
>"We're getting you and Mickey out of here, your Highness. Please don't make a sound or it'll all be compromised." I didn't recognize the voice, but it was friendly enough to be believed. Then my vision cleared: it was Riku. I opened my mouth to shout in alarm, but Riku clamped his hand over it,<br>"I understand things are confusing right now, but I need you to trust me, okay?" I glanced at Mickey. He nodded, agreeing with Riku.  
>"I'd trust Riku with my life Zelda, don't worry." he whispered. Riku pulled away his hand and helped me up. "No outbursts, no matter what you may think." he said, and then left, beckoning me out.<br>Instantly I was greeted with a unwelcome sight. My blood boiled while I stared at the hero I once knew, Link.  
>"You little-" I hissed before Riku once again put a hand over my mouth; right when I was about to say some VERY unprincess-like things. Link gave a small smile, but it faded away just as fast as it had come.<br>"See Riku? I knew she'd hate me..." He said, half a chuckle, half a sigh. He walked over, his head hung a little lower than it had ever been, eyes looking away.

"I'm... I'm sorry for that... I never meant a word..." My fury vanished. The way he said those words, how downtrodden he looked; none of it could have been a lie.

A light droning aroused me from my shock. My piece of the Triforce was resonating with his. Link looked at the mark on his hand, and I looked at mine, both glowing with a golden light. I noticed our hands were so close...

Link gently grasped my hand, breaking the trance, and I looked at him, right into his sky blue eyes. There was such pain and remorse.

"I'm so sorry Zelda...! I never meant a word, but I was doing it for your sake. If I didn't... He... He'd kill you, and I couldn't let that happen...! Please forgive me."

I felt just as cruel as he was; I said I hated him, for words he never meant.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. I should have trusted you. Now let's get out of here."

He nodded, his pain seemed to fade, but not completely.

We hurried our way through the castle.

_Link_

Almost there, just a quick dash under the portcullis and we're gone! I looked back at Zelda, seeing if she was alright. She looked uncertain, but was otherwise fine.

"Hey, we're almost there! Just a little further!" I whispered. I noted Riku and King Mickey were also about the same number of steps away from freedom.

I was a fool to think we'd make it without a hitch.

"I think you've forgotten someone..." Dark Link's voice sent chills down my spine. I whirled, drawing my sword and pulling Zelda closer to me.

"What do you want!" Dark Link was standing right in the center of the entryway, where moments before he wasn't. He smiled cruelly,

"Just helping you," with a small flourish, a girl appeared, bound with the shadow-forged chains he preferred.

The girl's eyes were a deep blue, partially covered by shoulder length, pink-ish red hair. She was wearing a short pink dress with zippers all over. "You forgot this little bird, Mr. Hero!"

I kept my sword bared, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to add another person to our little troop, let alone someone I didn't know. I glanced at Riku, and saw the horror in his face.

"KAIRI!" he yelled when Dark Link pulled out a dagger and held it against her neck. "You have two options: hand over Zelda, and the girl goes free. I'll allow Zelda to leave, but the girl dies." The girl tried to recoil from the knife, but was held in a firm grip by Dark Link.

"Riku...! Help!" she whimpered. Riku stood there. He wanted to do something, I could tell.

I felt Zelda starting to squirm away from me.

"What? Zelda? What are you thinking?" I tried to stop her, but she kept struggling.

"Link, it's my choice! I don't want to have an innocent life on my conscience!" That's when I made the mistake of letting Zelda get out of my grasp.

"Dark Link," she began, "I accept!"

Dark Link smiled triumphantly. He snapped his fingers and Kairi and Zelda traded places-to my relief, sans the knife.

That's when a overwhelming darkness consumed me, and Dark Link's eerie laugh and my horrified scream for Zelda echoed in the nothingness. One thing was for sure-

I was being warped away.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_ Sora_

A breeze skipped away through my bangs, also rippling over the various grasses of Hyrule Field. It was kinda lonely out here, but it was peaceful- A small speck appeared on the horizon.

"Hey Ciara," I said, squinting in the bright, midday sun, "What do you think that is?" Apparently still in a foul mood, she replied

"You have a pea-sized brain in there! Figure it out yourself!" I didn't know why, but ever since last night she was even more rude. "Can you at least lend me a telescope or something?" I sighed, rolling my eyes. Mental note: Girls can be _**SO**_ unpredictable. _Amen to that, Other._

Something clunked against the back of my head.

"What was that for?" I noticed a rusty telescope with plenty of chipped paint gently rocking next to me. It looked like there might have once been seagulls on the chipped red paint.

"What? You asked for a telescope."

"Gee, thanks..."

I reluctantly held the decrepit thing up to my eye. Surprisingly, the lens was as good, maybe better than, new. I found the speck again, and adjusted.

I nearly dropped it.

"Riku...!" I gasped. Indeed, Riku stumbled out of a dark portal, followed by Kairi and King Mickey. I put away the telescope and whipped the horse into full speed. CLANK! THUD!

"HEY!" Ciara poked her head through the curtain separating the wagon and driver seat. "Watch your driving!" She then pressed the telescope against her eye.

"Oh... sorry then." I noticed her dull surprise. Her mouth was a thin line.

"Aren't you happy? Link could be with them!" the line narrowed even more.

"That's what I'm worried about."

I hopped off the wagon screaming "KAIRI! RIKU!" and holding them both tight, "You're both okay!"

"Of course we are!"

"Glad to see you weren't fodder for those monsters."

I couldn't wait to start hanging around with Kairi and Riku again. and babbled non-stop.

"So you guys wanna head-"

"YOU BASTARD!" A shrill shriek interrupted me mid-sentence. A shriek, that was unmistakably Ciara's. Riku cringed,

"A friend of yours?"

Ciara walked right over to Link, and did the unthinkable:

She _**SLAPPED**_ him...!

"Yes and no... she definitely doesn't act like this...!" I said back while Ciara began yelling at Link, seething with rage.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR TRAITOROUS FACE!"

"Ciara!" I called to her, "Calm down!" she didn't respond

"She's not very nice at all..." Kairi whispered in my ear, "Treating the guy who just helped save me like this-"

"He what?" I felt my blood run cold. Kairi was rescued. That meant she was in trouble in the first place. I saw a thin red line on her neck. "What happened?" on a impulse I grabbed Kairi's hands, bringing her a little closer. Ciara and Link had faded into the background; what mattered was Kairi and Kairi alone. She smiled, that wonderful smile that melted my insides. _Are you always going to just swoon over her Sora? Just ask her out already!_

"I'm alright Sora! Just ran into a little trouble!" Those words released a relieved sigh. But then the argument came back sharper than ever,

"Ciara! Let me explain-"

"HOW DARE YOU JOIN UP W-WITH THAT OBVIOUSLY EVIL PERSON! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW RIGHT FROM WRONG!"

Neither of them noticed King Mickey walk square between them, facing Ciara, and clear his throat. That is, until he did so again, a little louder. Ciara paused, then lowered her gaze to Mickey.

"Sorry little mouse," she hissed, "The grown-ups are having a talk that doesn't concern you. Now run along like a good little boy." It was right then me and Riku would have summoned Key-blades, insulting the King like that, but Riku didn't know Ciara well enough to see what she was like (he'd only hit a girl if it was in self-defense or if she deserved it), and I was just plain confused. Mickey didn't move, and sternly said

"It sounds like you two are friends and know each other very well. If that's correct, why are you yelling at him like he's some piece of scum? You should allow Link to explain things and see how truthful he is for yourself, rather than screaming your head off like a child! Now apologize!"

Ciara's face was a blotchy red, I was surprised to see a few tear streaks.

"Mickey," she began, getting an eyebrow raise from Riku "This doesn't concern you...!" she whispered another word and I didn't realize what it was until a tornado-worthy gust swept King Mickey away, forced me, Riku, and Kairi back a few feet, and surrounded Ciara and Link.

"It's Aeroga!" Kairi yelled over the din of the wind, "But how is it _**this**_ powerful?" That was Kairi, our magic expert. I always figured we'd have a harder time without her. I noted Riku was grasping King Mickey's hand, keeping the small mouse from hurtling through the air.

It was hard to tell what was going on at the center of the squall. I saw Ciara's figure making all sorts of jabs, while Link was defensively holding his hands up. Earlier she wanted to prolong Link's life. Now it looked like she wanted to end it. The wind started dying down, and Ciara's yells were becoming more coherent. Her voice was already hoarse.

"You've said you did it for me, but I'm not listening to one of your lies!"

"By the Goddesses Ciara! I _**did**_ do it for you! And Zelda and Sora and-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! THAT'S ALL I HEAR OUT OF YOU! ZELDA THIS ZELDA THAT!"

there was only a breeze now, and Ciara had apparently vented out all her anger, because she was silent now. She tersely walked past me, reached into a window of the wagon, pulling out her satchel and sword, muttering "I'm fed up with this! I'm leaving."

She walked away while the rest of us were still trying to comprehend what she said. Link gripped her arm

"I'm not letting you leave-AGH!" he was interrupted when Ciara whirled around and sent her blade streaking across his face. If looks could kill, her glare could fell at least ten men. And a medium-sized Neoshadow.

"Make a move like that again and I'll make sure I don't miss. I'd kill you, but you're already dead to me." and she walked off, disintegrating into a small sphere of light. Link finally stopped clutching his face, and I was relieved to see that it was just a gash below his left eye, instead of a blind one. He sighed,

"She's too damn stubborn for her own good." Link pulled out a small whistle, and rapidly blew out a small tune; the same 3-note run repeated twice. A horse galloped out of nowhere and Link jumped on as if it was second nature. Pretty soon, there was nothing left of them besides a small splotch of blood and a few echoing yells of "Ciara!".

The rest of us were left in silence. A _**very**_ awkward one.

"That could have gone smoother..." King Mickey sighed. "Whelp, I guess we'd better explain our side of that story." King Mickey began filling in what had happened, along with Kairi and Riku.

First off, Riku was ambushed by someone named Dark Link, who was essentially a evil twin for Link. Riku barely remembers anything during that time, and King Mickey says he acted very unlike himself during it. King Mickey had let his guard down and was taken as well, imprisoned with Princess Zelda. (I remembered Link mentioning her once or twice.) Dark Link demanded the location of Ventus, confirming my suspicion that Dark Link was the one who sent the letter. Zelda didn't know, and Mickey refused to tell his best guess (he knew where he was?). Kairi was captured the same day Riku regained his senses, also when Link decided to escape with King Mickey and Zelda. Link was fully aware of what he was doing, and was forced to do so unless he wanted his closest friends dead. They were all going to make it, but Dark Link brought Kairi into the mix, and said if they didn't turn over Zelda, Kairi would... She'd... I can't think the word without trembling. I take note to thank Link and Zelda once this is all over. Zelda accepted the terms, and they were warped here by Dark Link, and the rest is already known.

I guess Ciara found out Link was with Dark Link, and put two and two together without more evidence. No wonder she was so mad. Those tears, they were for... Now that I thought about it, she had every right to be mad, but not **that** mad.

The rest of the afternoon me, King Mickey, Riku, and Kairi consulted each other over whether or not to stay and help. I filled in details about Link and Ciara (This caused me to realize I didn't really know her that well), and Riku provided more data about the world. In fact, when I retold Link and Ciara's argument in Arbiter's Grounds, Riku laughed a bit.

"Okay, I thought I'd seen all the sappiest things! Man, what was that hug? Sappy hour?"

We were about to reach a conclusion when Link came back.

It was clear he was tired. His shoulders slouched for the first time since I'd met him, and there wasn't any fire in his eyes. After he got off his horse, he gave a small smile,

"Anyone need anything...?" he was so altruistic, offering help when he had so little energy to spare.

"Well, did you find that girl?" Kairi asked. the smile vanished, "No, her name's Ciara, by the way. She's either found a really good hiding place or she's left Hyrule..."

"Then all I need is to see you well-rested. You've worked hard enough Link."

Link blinked. He looked at Kairi with a surprised face, but gave a small chuckle and entered the wagon, yawning and presumably heading off to nap.

"'Kay then, good night."

_Link_

My luck's run out. I've lost Zelda, Ciara is convinced I'm a traitor for being with Dark Link... I wonder what Sora and his friends think of me right now... I guess Kairi likes me, considering how she wanted me to take a break.  
>Ciara's words keep surfacing. Why do they hurt so much? I guess I feel like I failed her. Defeat and rejection is crushing, for someone who's used to winning and praise.<br>Pretty soon, I was cruising dream-land, fast asleep.

"Hey, Link, get up!" _morning already? _I opened my eyes. There was a boy, maybe 13 at youngest, with bright green eyes, blond hair, and... _was that what I wear_? A green tunic, boots, and a floppy green cap? He smiled and reached out his hand to help me up,  
>"Hey, don't worry! It's okay here. Call me Schizo-"<br>The boy suddenly went from green to blue, literally. His clothes were a vibrant azure, as were his eyes.  
>"Green!" he growled, "We agreed not to go by that!"<br>Then Purple,  
>"Blue, <em><strong>you<strong>_ agreed not to go by that."  
>Red now.<br>"Vio's right Blue! You're the only one who disagreed!"  
>Blue again.<br>"That nickname's disgracing!"  
>Back to Green.<br>"Quiet down all of you!" He sighed, "Sorry, Blue's a little sensitive-"  
>Blue is also fairly persistent.<p>

"I'M NOT SENSITIVE!"

"Shut up Blue...! Call me Green, Blue, Red, or Vio when you're addressing one of us, Schizo when everyone."  
>My surroundings were a small glade. There were about 10 others who also looked like me and "Schizo" here, though with slight variations. Most of them gave a polite nod, or looked at me with interest.<br>One of the older ones, maybe barely younger than me walked up and held out his hand.  
>"Welcome to the Glade of the Hero. You can call me Wolfos."<br>"What's up with the weird names around here?"  
>"You try talking to one guy when you're all named Link."<br>This struck me as odd; how could we **all **be named Link? But I didn't have time to ponder that before someone shook me awake.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_ Link_

"Link! Link get up! Please!"  
>I awoke to find Sora's hand on my shoulder, and earnestly looking at me through the window. "Good," he sighed, "Thought you were dead..." I shrugged.<br>"I was always a deep sleeper...! What's up?"  
>Sora shrugged as well.<br>"Just making sure you were okay. I'm keeping watch, want to switch or join me?"  
>"Considering how I'm probably not gonna get back to sleep, why not?"<p>

_Sora_

Link flopped onto the ground right next to me.  
>"I have a question: just why did you follow Ciara after she acted so-"<br>"Angry? Betrayed? Jerk-like? Because she's my friend. That and she's better to convince when she's level-headed."  
>We laughed, then sat in silence for maybe a half-hour before another question arose in my head: <em>How well does he know Ciara?<em>  
>"Something's bothering you, am I right?" Link asked moments later.<br>"Yes and no..." I sighed.  
>"Ciara?"<br>"...? Well, yes. I want to know what makes her tick." After seeing Link's look I quickly added "She was grumpy with me most of today and yesterday! I just want to know so I won't get her all riled up at me!"  
>A dark look entered Link's eyes. "I'll take blame for the irritable mood. But, hasn't she told you?"<br>"Told me what?"  
>"Ah... I figured she'd be sensitive about that." It was irritating me how vague Link was being, "What? Just tell me already!"<br>"Her past... It wasn't very nice. She keeps her mouth shut, but don't ask me why." This was followed by the quiet sounds of night. I felt like such a jerk for snapping like that. "Why, do I need to know her past? Can't you just tell me what to avoid saying?"  
>"Because the past is just the present and future with the smallest differences. So get comfortable, this will take up a hour or two."<br>I settled on the ground as best as I could, patiently waiting for Link to begin the tale.  
>"16 years ago, a healthy baby girl was born to the blacksmith of Castle Town. It was a joyous occasion, until a haggard old woman walked in on the event with a prophecy:<p>

_In the age of no luck,_

_A golden eyed girl, of another realm_

_shall bring the Tyrant of Power Down to his knees,_

_with the Hero of Time and Legend,_

"They named her Ciara, meaning 'dark haired one', and held her for only a few hours before another person intruded on their lives. This was another woman, though her hair shone like gold, her eyes were bright blue and filled with wisdom: she was the Queen of Hyrule at the time and was Zelda's mother. She knew the prophecy as well, and through the wisdom bestowed by the Goddesses, knew Ciara was the foretold child. She pleaded with Ciara's parents, telling them that Ganondorf had broken his seal, and was on his way to prevent his fate. They didn't argue, and Zelda's mother stole Ciara away to another realm, very different from Hyrule. Her words were true, as Ciara's parents died that very night, Ganondorf trying to find the fated child.

"In this strange new world, Ciara was left to a couple. Zelda's mother didn't make sure who they were, because she could sense Ganondorf on her heels. It would be harder for him to guess, if the household was random. The couple that took Ciara in, only did it because they had to; not out of love or kindness. They saw the name, scorned at it, and changed it to something more reasonable to them: Cari.

"And Cari grew in the following years. Becoming a nuisance to the parents who never wanted a child. Her dad, a severe alcoholic, constantly became enraged, and beat her and her mother for the simplest of reasons. He targeted Cari most, calling her a freak because of her pointed ears and Hylian heritage. Her only solace was staying up late into the night, playing whatever games her parents bought her to keep her out of their way. This continued until she was 13.

"At 13, Cari grew fed up with her life, and left. That's when Zelda sent me there, to find her again, and help force Ganondorf back into his seal. I found her... in an alley, barely scraping by. She was so unsure of herself, and mistrustful of me. But I convinced her to come back to Hyrule.

"Upon her return, she changed drastically. No longer as scared, no longer as sad..."

Link trailed off, lost in memory, but quickly resumed

"Me and Zelda, told her real name, and she accepted it with a positive outlook. We followed the path of the Hero of Time, collecting power from the Sages, and strengthening our bond. Soon, we were ready.

"Ganondorf first tried to take out Ciara; if she was vital as the prophecy claimed, the plan would be compromised and lost. I pushed her out of the way, taking the blow, and I don't remember much else of the battle. I do remember waking to her voice squealing for me to get up, her eyes puffy and red from crying.

"She stuck around with Zelda, being her lady-in-waiting, while I did other things. This only lasted a year or so, because when I returned she was gone. and I think you know the rest from there."

It took a few moments for everything to sink in.

"I think I get it now... Ciara wasn't just mad at you Link. She was mad at me too." Link looked at me questioningly whiled I tossed another log onto the steadily dying fire. "She was envious of how well off I am. How I have so many friends and make more so easily, how I'm always able to smile in the face of oppression. I don't think she understands how I struggled too."

Link nodded at my words, "Spot on Sora. Ciara has a bit of an envious and stubborn streak, that would've likely contributed to her mood. See? You wouldn't know that if I told you straight out what she was like."

I yawned, and noted the moon was halfway to the horizon.

"I'm gonna get some sleep. Wake me up when we're ready to get going."

_Ciara_

It was dangerous to be walking alone in the middle of the night, but I. Didn't. Care. All I wanted was to be as far away from Link as possible. To a lesser extent: be the jerk who would be able to piss-off anyone. I grew vengeful and bitter towards anyone when I was mad. Right now, I was **FURIOUS. OUTRAGED. SICK WITH ANGER!**

I felt regretful for the words I yelled at Link, but he deserved it. Abandoning me and Zelda like that.

Suddenly, someone twisted my arm uncomfortably behind my back, and pressed a greasy cloth to my mouth and nose before I could even scream. My eyelids instantly fluttered.

"Yes... breathe it in..." a voice crooned. My foggy mind couldn't place where I had heard it before.

I collapsed into darkness,

trying to cling to consciousness by focusing on the fading mystery voice.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_ Sora_

When I woke up, it was already pretty far in the morning.  
>"Hey..." I yawned, "I told you to wake me up when we were ready to go...!" There was a giggle,<br>"We've been ready! We were waiting for you to get up!" I sat up and saw Kairi sitting right next to me. "Oh really?" I yawned a bit more. It was probably around ten in the morning.  
>"Well, it doesn't help that you look really cute when you sleep."<br>I felt myself blushing; the guy who single-handedly killed one thousand Heartless being called 'cute'.  
>"Eh, not like we're going anywhere." Riku sighed, "After all, we're not getting back into the Twilight Realm any time soon."<br>I then noted Link was gone. I was about to question this when Riku spouted more words of wisdom  
>"Link left this morning for some errands, left his cloak. Didn't specify what it was, but he seemed a little jumpy."<p>

_Link_

I gripped Epona's reins tighter. My body was locked with worry and fear, but I knew I had to do this.

I had to take the Spiritual Stones to get Zelda back; even if it meant I'd die for it.

The gates were approaching. I had to compose myself fast. I left Epona near the gates, and quickly made my way to the Temple of Time.

"There's trouble outside the town! Western district! Stalchildren everywhere! They need every guard they can get!"

The guards to the temple looked at me questioningly. "I'll watch the stones!" with that final word they left, hurrying to the farce predicament. I hurried in to something I knew I'd regret.

The stones sat there, glittering like always, on the worn black velvet pedestal. The Zora Sapphire on the left, Goron Ruby in the center, and Kokiri Emerald on the right. Quickly, I snatched the three up, stuffed them in my pocket, and left. I glanced back to the carved effigies of the Goddesses, Din, Farore, and Nayru: they seemed to be either scowling at me or encouraging me, I couldn't tell which.

"I'm sorry, Your Graces." I muttered.

After I'd gone a mile or two, the alarms rang. I wanted to help, until I remembered it was _I_ who took the stones. The ride back to camp, was ... unpleasant.

"Hey Link, you okay? You look pale..." Mickey asked. I gave a halfhearted smile

"I've got some good news, though." I ushered them inside. It was kinda crowded in the wagon, but everyone was able to see the stones when I pulled them out. There was gasping, "I can't believe it"s, but no one seemed too alarmed.

Riku whispered "You know what will happen, right?" I nodded.

"I'm ready to pay the price. If it'll get us back-"

"How will these get us back?"

"Sages. They mentioned to bring the stones over to the Arbiter's Grounds a few days ago, saying they'll open a portal. Sora can vouch."

I pocketed the precious gems, and walked back outside. The bells were still ringing, I was only a centimeter closer to Zelda, and I still don't know if Ciara's been taken...

The ringing was taunting and jarring to my ears.

Taunting at what a horrible job I was doing.

_Ciara_

Darkness... Just floating around, barely aware of what had happened... Eventually I forced myself to rouse from my slumber.

The room was dim, and was a typical dungeon cell. I stood, finding that the entire time I was out, I was kept from face-planting by the shackles holding my hands above my head. My head felt like it was the world, heavy and dense.

"Ah, you're awake."

I lifted my head, and tried to get a grasp of where the voice was. Suddenly, Link was inches away from my face.

No... Not Link: his eyes were piercing scarlet, skin unnaturally pale, and hair blacker than midnight.

"I was starting to worry I accidentally killed you." From the way he said it, I don't think he was worrying.

He held my face up, smirking all the while, "My, you are a beautiful girl. Maybe I won't treat you too harshly..." He was talking as if I was some sort of... of _**PET **_!

"Do you know of anyone named Ventus? I'll ask politely this time, but don't expect another chance. Oh, and where are my manners? Most people refer to me as Dark Link, Shadow Link will also do."

I held my tongue. I remembered the voice: persuasive, silky, polite and gentlemanly. The guy Link partnered with.

"I can tell you know where he is... I see it in your eyes. Tell me, or things will get _unpleasant_ for you."

More silence.

"Maybe this will sway you." He leaned in, dangerously close: What is he going to-

**He. ****Kissed****. Me.**

I tried to pull back, but I was against the wall. I was **disgusted**: if this guy was at least Link's age (23, I think), then he was going **way** too far. I tried to knee him between his legs, but as I suspected he backed off immediately.

"DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL-"

"No need to be so harsh. Sheesh." This made it only harder to control my anger. I gave a furious cry as I aimed a round-house kick straight at his face. I missed, and my weight followed gravity.

"AGH!" If I was lucky, my wrists would only have a slight fracture.

Dark Link rolled his eyes, I could bet he wasn't thinking too highly of me right now.

"Fine, I'll leave. Just don't expect a picnic when I return."

I was left in the same darkness I awoke in, this time my wrists were screaming in pain.

Irritated how I was now a damsel in distress.

Sad, because I knew I shouldn't have treated Link like that.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Sora_

On the road again. Occasionally there would be a conversation, but it would never last long. We knew nothing of Hyrule, and talking about our experiences could mess up the world order. It was pretty awkward, and hours passed with naps and silence.

"I need five oasis flights Fyer." Link said to a rather, flabby, depressed clown. The small raft-house-whatever(floating on Lake Hylia) tilted at an odd angle from the weight of me, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, and Link. I wondered why this lead to the only route to the Gerudo Desert of all places.  
>Fyer frowned.<br>"You know it's one person at a time, and that I don't take pets-"  
>Mickey snapped at him, outraged that he'd been called a pet.<br>"Who are you calling a pet, flabby? ...Oh, uh... sorry, hee hee."  
>Fyer shrugged. "Still can't let you all on at once-"<br>"We could go one at a time. Besides, I have the rupees for it."  
>Link held up a small pouch, obviously filled with the gems. Fyer's expression lightened, obviously interested by the sum. He clapped his hands together "Okay then, who's the first?" Link smiled, tossed Fyer the pouch, and walked in.<p>

The door slammed shut behind him, and Fyer began spinning a handle on some sort of contraption, producing a carnival-like melody that grew faster and faster with each spin. A cannon popped out of the small, lake-worthy shack, and moments later fired. "YAHOO!" a blur of green yelled, which then settled atop the cliffs surrounding the lake, small as a speck.

"Next? How about you, miss-" Fyer asked Riku before he harshly cut in

"I'm a _guy_...!"

"Sorry, sir, confused by the hair. Right this way."

"Eh, why not?" Mickey said, "Maybe we can both go since I'm so small?" Fyer nodded enthusiastically, and soon Riku and Mickey were screaming simultaneously as they rocketed through the sky.

"How about the young miss next? You look like the kind of girl to take risks."

Kairi threw me a nervous glance, before entering the contraption herself. Her yell was at first terrified, but it graduated into excitement moments later.

_Well, here goes... _It was dark inside. A small shaft of light was my only solace. The carnival music echoed in the dim chamber like a dirge. _Sora, you sure we should be-_

"AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I was hurtling through the air, my body was pushed into a streamlined shape from the air rushing past me. It was strangely exhilarating. The ground caught up with me, and when I landed I nearly collapsed in a heap.

"You okay Sora?"

"I'm fine."

Ugh... It was so **hot**. I glanced back regrettably at Lake Hylia, which glistened refreshingly in the sun.

"Well then, let's get going. We have a lot of ground to cover."

We made slow travel over the shifting sands. It was hot, hard to maneuver, and Link continued to halt us to snipe out a few birds or something. It was getting annoying. I'd ask him why but he'd only shake his head

"Nothing to worry about anymore."

Soon, the sun was starting to set. _It's just like old times..._ Roxas sighed. I nodded, his memories and mine overlapping. I'd actually visited the clock tower in Twilight Town once or twice in-between jobs assigned by King Mickey under Roxas's suggestion, and it was pretty nice._ The 'Icing on the Cake' as Axel always said._

Everyone's voices were a dull drone in the background as I let Roxas come forward have a few moments of peace, a few moments with a body of his own.

Meanwhile I reviewed some of his memories. I felt so sorry for the guy. No one told him anything. His friends fought with each other... Axel and... and a girl, I think, his/her face was either hidden under a hood or blurred beyond recognition. I didn't dwell on it too much, there was a far more interesting memory.

I homed in on it: his fight with Riku. I stood in ignored silence as I watched them fight, Key-blade to Key-blade, will to will. I knew why Riku was fighting, to help me awaken and defeat Organization XIII.

I couldn't do anything to stop this, and I didn't mind. Although, I never dared enter this deep into Roxas's memories. Normally it was just ice-cream at the tower.

"Sora..." a voice echoed.

Riku was removing his blindfold.

"_Sora_..."

I tried to yell at him not to.

"_Sora...!_"

His appearance was that of Xehanort's Heartless, slowly squeezing the life out of Roxas.

"Sora!"

I was mortified still when I was shaken into the real world by Riku. "Sora! Are you alright?" I blinked. _Who was I?I'm V- No, I'm X- I'm Rox- no, I'm __**Sora**__, I'm 16, I wield the Key-blade, my closest friends are Kairi and Ri- _"Sora, answer me!" I stared at Riku uncomprehendingly for a few moments before shakily assuring him I was fine.

_Please don't do that again_, Roxas said almost pleadingly, _You and me could get permanently swapped, that and those memories are a few of my more personal ones. There are reasons I haven't shown you them_. The Nobody retreated into the back of my mind like the ebb of the tide. It was clear he wanted to be alone.

Who was I going to call myself...? Two other people besides Roxas. Someone(or was it people?) with a V at the beginning and someone with a X at the beginning. I felt schizophrenic, with the personalities at the edges of my mind.

But then the voices grew quiet, as if a soundproof barrier surrounded them. _You aren't ready for those guys yet, either, some have truths you're unprepared for... They do say "hi" though_. I couldn't help but smile at that last comment.

Suddenly, I tripped. I mustn't have noticed, but I was traveling along the edge of a huge gorge, which I fell into, holding onto the edge with a hand.

A jumbled memory blasted past:

_ -Let's try kickin' him!-_

_-Mickey's Star-Shard?-_  
>I managed to pull myself back up on my own, only to get smothered in "are you alright?"s and "are you okay?"s.<p>

"Sora, you've been really distant lately." Kairi said, worry etched on her face.

"I've just been thinking Kairi, sheesh." I tried to comfort her with a laugh. She wasn't fooled. "You acted really different a few moments ago. There was this sort of brooding aura around you, and a scowl on your face that I've never seen before, a-and it looked like you were about to cry..." I sighed, knowing I couldn't hide anything from her. Being a Princess of Heart, she could sense the strangest things.

She suddenly lurched into me, her arms wrapped tightly around my torso.

"I thought I asked you to never change, Sora."

I blinked, and looked at Link, Riku, and King Mickey with a pleading look. To sum it in a sentence: _What should I do?_ "Hug her back, dummy." Riku mouthed. Mickey shrugged, but he was smiling. Link offered no input, just a blank stare with his eyes boring into me. I felt Roxas smirking at my dilemma.

I decided to go with Riku's advice, and I returned Kairi's embrace.

"I never did." It was then I noticed her sniffling, and the tears seeping into my jacket. It made me hold on tighter, nestling my head in her hair. I sighed a bit when the smell of a crisp sea breeze met my nostrils.

When she pulled away, I gently cupped her face, and, continuing instinctively, said "Kairi, I'm still me the way you're still you. You understand?"

She smiled, and nodded.

Once again, we continued across the desert.

_Link_

I think everyone was tired when we finally rested in front of the Spirit Temple. Riku sat on the steps, Sora splayed nearby, and Kairi sitting a few below the both of them. I flopped onto the sand, adding myself to the ranks of the exhausted.

Sora and Kairi... they painfully echoed me and Zelda. I remembered the pain that stabbed through me, seeing the both of them so close together.

"Hey Sora, how about you guys head in and explore?" Mickey suggested to the trio. Sora sprang up instantly, and enthusiastically encouraged Kairi and Riku to follow.

I opened my mouth to try and convince them not to but Mickey interrupted me.

"They're just kids, Link." I stared at the small mouse, who held a pretty good point. And a pretty stern, yet regretful look on his face.

"Well, yes... but-"

"Let them be kids. They've had enough responsibility these past two years, and I want to make sure they're happy."

"Responsibility how?" I asked, doubting someone like Sora had a job like mine.

"... Well, Kairi spent one of those years without the others-"

"As if that's-"

"While accepting the fact that she is a being with a heart of pure light that is sought after by the darkness. _By herself_. And she couldn't tell _anyone_."

"oh..."

"Riku has only recently gotten over his betrayal to Sora and Kairi, and learned to control the darkness in his heart. And Sora..." Mickey's face grew even grimmer, "Sora hasn't stopped to rest since he watched his home get ripped apart piece by piece two years ago, and has been helping any poor soul who asks. Not to mention being forced to learn by himself how to use one of the universe's most powerful weapons, the Keyblade."

"..."

"It doesn't seem like it, but I've been preparing them for a even greater conflict on the horizon. One that could cost their lives. I just want to be sure, that if that happens, they die kids. Not adults, not heroes, _kids_. do you understand?"

I nodded, too shocked to really register anything. I watched as he walked into the temple, his round shoes leaving footprints in the sand.

Kairi, presumably holding just about as much power as I did and having to cope on her own.

Riku, who came off as the most trustworthy, had betrayed Kairi and Sora and held darkness in his heart.

Sora, despite how plucky he is and how fast he took me down, had to teach himself how to fight and lost his home.

They lacked the help and support I had through my journeys.

I felt pity for them.

I decided to let my mind wander, instead of lingering on that unhappy note, and actually generated a few happier ones with my ocarina.

I hope Zelda's okay. Jeez, Sora's getting a little too excited about the exploration, I can hear him from here. Crap, I messed up a note. Stock check: Quiver-70 arrows, Bombs-60, bombchus-30. We have enough water to last another day, hope we find a spring soon. What was that run again? da-da-do? or was it da-da-da? Wonder where Ciara is. Hope she's okay as well-Wait...

A feeling of dread washed over me when I realized I already knew the answer. Dark Link had her. He mentioned how he was going to take those who either knew Ventus's location, or were close to us (by us he meant the "goody-two-shoes heroes of light"). What better way to get back at me than to take the two people closest to my heart?

The ocarina slipped out of my hands, landing with a hollow thud in the sand.

I sat there numbly forever, horrors running amok in my mind.

_Zelda..._

Someone babbling penetrated my mind, but it still wasn't clear.

_Ciara..._

"Hey, Link. I think you dropped this."

_Both of them writhing on the floor, bleeding out, suffering, screaming my name in agony..._

I blinked, seeing Sora holding out my ocarina with a small smile.

"Oh, um, thanks. Must've dropped out of my pocket." I stammered. Sora smiled and then beckoned me over to the temple.

"Hey guess what? We found a well! Now's the perfect time to get a drink!" My spirits lifted, just barely. I followed Sora through the cool passages, full of twists, turns, and torches that eerily lighted the place. All the while he hummed a cheery tune, I warily watched every shadow.

We drank, talked. I could tell from the small watch Zelda gave me that it was past sundown.

Sora, Riku, King Mickey, and Kairi huddled together as they slept, like a litter of puppies. Sora was smiling, occasionally his hand flickered over to Kairi or Riku, muttering something. Riku held the same countenance he always had, but it was softer, and a strange mixture of sadness, joy, and exhaustion. Kairi was smiling, and her head leaned on Sora's shoulder. Mickey was protectively curled up right in front of the trio, like a guardian.

I smiled softly at the innocent scene.

"Reminds me of home. At least, when I knew it." A voice said. In a flicker of green light, Wolfos appeared. "Malo, Talo, Collin, and Beth would curl up the same way." he sighed. "H-how?" I stammered, wondering how he ended up here.

"You. You asked subconsciously for help earlier." he said simply. His figure was ghostly, but I could still make out all the stitching, patches, and faded green color of his tunic. He smiled at me, his slate blue eyes were kind, but there was a feral look deep inside his gaze. "You really shouldn't worry about things so much. It's our flaw. We want to help every stray puppy that comes along, and we hold onto them dearly. Not that I'm saying it's a bad thing, but villains know how to exploit that. You saw it with Zelda. She didn't want an innocent life killed by her choice, so she went back to _Him_." he spat "him" with obvious loathing. "On that subject, he isn't _our_ dark copy."

"What? Are you pulling my leg? He looks like us, and acts exactly the opposite-!"

"Yes, but he's not Dark Link. See, darkness and light have different frequencies, varying with the mixture and intensity of the two. Which forms a unique signature for each individual. For example, that girl," he pointed to Kairi, "Her light is strong, while her companions have a mostly equal mix.

"The Dark Link you're facing has a VERY different signature than the ones we've fought. Yes, he's pure darkness, but he isn't mindless, and there's no light. In fact, one could even say he's a heart of his own, rather than a heap of darkness given a weak mind. This guy isn't from Hyrule. Watch your back." Wolfos was fading away now. "Also, we're picking up a strange resemblance in his and that kid's signatures..." he managed to put in before disappearing in sparkles of light.

The rest of the night I wondered what 'kid' he was talking about.

Once again we set out, marching across the harsh desert.  
>Hours passed.<br>Finally, we were there.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Ciara_

I didn't care if he beat me to the Sacred Realm; I would never tell where Ventus was. And I'd probably castrate him if he even tried to kiss me again.

"You little wench! TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Dark Link yelled with rage as he punched me. I didn't cry out, but it hurt. A lot. Especially with fresh sword slashes in that same vicinity.

"Never." I couldn't tell if he was blinded by rage or not, but he grabbed my throat and started squeezing. "I guess it doesn't matter if you pass out or not, it'll be easier for me anyways." Dark Link growled.

I couldn't breathe. The edges of my vision were brownish-black.

Just darkness.

Dark Link spoke again, though the voice was chilling,

"By the way... Link never betrayed you..."

the sound of my gasps echoed in my head.

_Zelda_

"Oh Zelda. I have someone for you." Dark Link crooned. I glanced. Long dark hair, a blue dress, Hylian ears.

"Ciara!" I gasped, lunging at her limp figure in his grasp. Now that I had a closer look, there were cuts and bruises. Her eyes were closed, but I was relieved to find she was still breathing, it was just very shallow.

"You monster... Hurting a child!" I hissed

Dark Link scoffed, "I'd hardly call her a child anymore." He yanked me up by my hair. "Besides, you'll be joining her shortly." Then as sudden as his entrance, he knocked me out.

_Link_

I glanced at Sora.

"You ready?" He nodded confidently.

I pulled out the Spiritual Stones, and glanced upward. Three sages, located at different spots, had appeared. I squinted at the designs: Forest, Water, and Fire. They were telling me how to place the stones.

I do so, and stepped back. The gems hummed. A bolt of green energy spouted out of the Kokiri Emerald, hitting the Goron Ruby, which in turn fired a red bolt at the Zora Sapphire, which ended the cycle with a blue beam to the Kokiri Emerald. The electricity in the air made the hairs on my neck stand upright, and made me fairly uneasy. A white portal blossomed.

Sora was the first to approach it. He turned, his normally jovial expression suddenly serious.

"Are _you_ ready?" I thought I heard a slight layering of voices, must have been my imagination. "Yeah." I turned to Kairi and King Mickey, "You two stay here." Kairi seemed relieved.

"Good, because the darkness on the other side..." she shuddered, never finishing the sentence.

"Promise me you'll take care of them, Link." Mickey said, extending his hand. I shook it "I promise."

The light swallowed me, Riku, and Sora.

_Sora_

The castle we arrived at was... creepy. I just wanted to go in, get Zelda, and get out. The foyer looked empty... until my eyes wandered to the corner.

First off, there was a young woman, beautiful even with how abused she looked. Second off, she was unconscious. Third, she was tied up. I saw a gloved hand near the woman's. I leaned over a bit, and gasped when I saw Ciara, equally hurt and out cold.

"Zelda!" Link said, and he began rushing over to her. _So she's Zelda..._ Zelda stirred at the mention of her name.

"Link...?" Her eyes widened in almost an instant. "No! LINK! It's a-AGH!" Link halted. Flames sprang from where Zelda's feet would be, and she recoiled in agony.

"Trap..." Link finished the sentence weakly. For the first time, I saw horror in his eyes. Link immediately searched his pockets. His movements were frantic, panicked. Riku was looking around.

"We're not the only ones here." he remarked.

Link halted. He drew his sword yelling.

"YOU COWARD! SHOW YOURSELF!"

_Put out the flames, Sora!_ Roxas hissed. I pointed my key-blade at the pyre, feeling it go cold in my grasp. "Blizzard!" The small bit of ice floated over to the fire-

The flames only grew bigger, eliciting a shriek from Zelda.

Moments later Link hoisted me off the ground by my jacket snarling in my face

"**What the hell did you DO?**"

I remained silent with terror. My knees quaked, feet dangling at least half a foot in the air. If Link was enraged with Ciara after the earlier visit to the Arbiter's Grounds, he was holding back. The man that held me in a ferocious grip was pure rage.

"Link. Let Sora go. He was just trying to help. Besides, we have bigger troubles."

Link callously dropped me. But there was clear warning: Hurt her again and I'll do worse.

"So very glad to see you're working together." Link instantly slashed behind him, disturbing a odd set of shadows. The darkness melded into his dark clone, unsurprisingly with a black/white/red color scheme. "Really wonderful teamwork there, attacking someone who tried to help."

_So he's Dark Link._

_No shit Sora._

_Watch your tongue, Roxas._

A hacking cough interrupted my thoughts. Dark Link raised his eyebrows.

"Oh dear, judging by that you have a few minutes at most, Link. What will you do? Seek Revenge? Save your loved ones? Running is also an option." Link was still. He flinched slightly at every cough. Impulsively, I looked at Zelda.

_Please... Help me... _she mouthed.

Suddenly, a burst of agony, and the whole world fell apart.

_So many images._

_So many memories._

_My head was going to burst._

_Real voices were so distant._

_Was there a fight?_

_Or was it just from the blurred figures in front of me?_

_**Sora. You need to wake up now...**_

Indeed I awoke, collapsed on the ground. Sword clangs and enraged screams bashed my ears.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Link, or Riku?

"MONSTER! HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Riku, or Link?

I was dazed. Barely able to hold onto consciousness. The voices, despite their differences, I couldn't discern.

I tried to lift my hand, and summon my key-blade. I didn't work; it only sent another shot of ache through my head.

_**Don't be afraid of the pain. It's all **__**his**__** doing. Summon your magic. Fighting fire with fire is your best option.**_

It felt like a hand gently pressed my key-blade into my grasp, and it appeared again in it's trade-marked sparkles.

It was then I felt-_something_ seeping into my jacket and hair. It was warm and sticky. _Blood... MY blood... _I realized with horror. Was I dead? Was I _supposed_ to be dead? A head injury isn't a very survivable thing...

_**Fight fire with fire, Sora. Help your friends.**_

"...fire with fire..." I repeated blankly. The key-blade had a mind of it's own and pointed at the inferno surrounding those girls-_What were their names?_ I couldn't remember. The trauma of whatever happened had wiped their names away. I felt the key-blade getting hotter and hotter. Something clicked.

"...fire..."

I watched the small flame sputter over to the blaze. The flames dissipated.

Suddenly, pair of arms wrapped around me.

"Oh my God, Sora you're okay!"

"Ri...ku?"

It sounded like he was sobbing... "Riku... what?-"

"S-save your strength. I'll go get Mickey, and we'll get out of here." Riku stood, gently setting me down again. "Just promise," he whispered "that you won't die on me."

Riku left before I could answer. I heard him tell Link what he was doing, and I faded back into unconsciousness to the sound of his footsteps.

_Link_

"Link! I'm Going to get back-up!" Riku yelled. I gave a slight nod in return, too busy trying to hack the fiend in front of me.

Dark Link was playing defensive; dodging or blocking every move I made. At least it was buying Riku time. Hurting Sora, that drew the line. You can hurt my Zelda and _maybe_ survive; hurting her _and_ my friends ensures you special hell.

"You're not really trying, are you?" Dark Link said in a drawling voice. I noticed scarily that he was standing _on my sword_. He leaned in closer,

"Honestly, you're a bit of a joke." He then dug his bade into my shoulder. I cried out, dropping my sword. My left hand was useless now, but that didn't mean I couldn't block. Dark Link had switched to the offensive, and I found myself parrying so many blows.

"CURE!" instantly my shoulder healed, and I glanced at King Mickey, who had arrived with Kairi and Riku. I noted that they were getting Ciara and Zelda away and out of danger, Sora too.

He was out cold and still bleeding heavily. It was scary, seeing Dark Link just shift over and plunge his sword right at Sora's skull. If Riku hadn't tried blocking it, Sora would be guaranteed dead.

"Thanks!" I reached into my pocket for a red potion, "Take this!"

Riku caught it, and nodded. Dark Link's attention was drawn away from me... I had to do something to grab it back.

"HEY SCUM BAG! I BET YOUR MOTHER WAS A WHORE!" I yelled. That certainly grabbed it, because in a instant he was on me slashing with fury. I rolled away and grabbed my sword again. Our blades locked, grinding with an eerie screech.

"Take them out of here and seal the portal!" I ordered them.

"Link, what about-"

"JUST DO IT!"

I saw Riku, carrying Sora's limp body, right in front of the portal. He nodded. "I promise we'll come back for you." he said. He then left, and moments later the shining light disappeared, sealing me here.

But Dark Link was gone.

Next thing I knew, his pommel was in my gut, knocking me to the ground. The strike had left me out of breath. My last potion had shattered in the bottle, the shards digging into my side while the contents leaked out.

Before I could get up, Dark Link placed a boot on my chest.

"Sorry, but you're not leaving."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Zelda_

I woke much later. My body ached, my throat was sore. It felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Good, you're okay."

It was Link sitting right next to me- no... wait. It wasn't Link, my imagination thought he was there, but it was only Riku.

He held up a small bottle, filled with red potion, "Hey, um, do you know what this is?" he asked with a sheepish smile.

I tried to speak, but all that came out was a raspy gargle. I smiled meekly myself, and scribbled in the ground:

_red potion_

_It's a cure-all, and would be very nice right now._

"Oh, sorry!" Riku laughed, "I just wanted to make sure it wasn't a poison or something." he handed me the bottle, and drank about half. I wanted to leave some for Ciara- Then more memories hit me at horrifying full force.

That boy-what was his name?-Was probably _killed_.

I remembered, right before I fell asleep, he turned to me, only to be attacked by Dark Link: straight to the head. I think Riku tried to parry the blow, but was a second too late, and ended up helping Dark Link make a huge gash on the back of the boy's head.

I gasped. "T-that boy! Is he alright?"

Riku looked away, his eyes became a little wetter.

"His name is Sora. And... h-he's not doing to well..."

I looked over, and indeed Sora looked pretty bad. His skin was sickly pale. Bandages wrapped around his head were soaked with blood, and only allowed a sparse sprinkling of brown hair. That girl, Kairi I think, was sitting next to him, crying and squeezing his hand.

"Tried an elixir, but he couldn't drink it. I guess all... all we can do is hope." Riku's voice was fairly choked, hardly louder than a whisper.

I felt so horrid. It was my fault for distracting him.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. Neither of us blame you. Oh, congrats on being the first to wake up."

The congratulations was truthful, but the small victory it made was hollow. Me and Ciara were inconceivably burned, Sora was most likely dying, and Link...

"Where's Link?"

"He bought us time..."

I sat up, wincing slightly. So Link was once again in his twin's grasp. It seemed we are all playing into a grand trap.

Ciara was still sleeping right next to me. Her face was riddled with pain.

"Wake up Ciara." I crooned. I gave her shoulder a slight shake. "It's okay now, we're safe here... Speaking of which, where is here exactly?"

It looked like a small cave, lining the walls were snake-like statues, but those were non-foreboding. Some torches provided lighting.

"...Lanayru Spring..." I said quietly, answering my own question.

"Yep, found this place awhile back and figured it'd make a good spot to rest. The real trouble was finding a way across. Kairi managed to find a switch that unlocked a small path. If she hadn't, we'd probably still be outside."

A small voice interrupted us

"Eh...?"

_Ciara_

I roused myself from sleep, only to get smothered and instant later.

"Thank Nayru you're alive!"

The pain and ache in my body melted away to the scent of lilacs and lavender... something, I haven't smelled in a long time...

"...Zelda...?"

It was a warm and loving embrace. A motherly embrace that I missed dearly. My arms protested, but I held Zelda close.

I missed that feeling.

The feeling that someone worries about you.

The feeling, when someone cares.

I acted so though, but was I really?

She pulled away, and gently pressed a bottle of red potion into my hand. I quickly downed the liquid.

"...Thanks. Eurgh... is it me or does this stuff always taste horrid?"

Zelda smiled. And that's when I realized we weren't the only ones here.

"Riku...? Wait what are you-"

"I brought you here." he then cuffed me upside the head.

"OW! What the hell was that for?"

another slap

"First: you do NOT insult Mickey. Second: Watch your language."

Our giggles were interrupted by Kairi

"You're worried about THAT Riku?" I looked over, tears were flowing freely down her face. I followed her arm, and found Sora with horrid, bloody bandages wrapped around his comatose head.

"In case you've forgotten, OUR BEST FRIEND IS DYING OVER HERE!" Kairi sobbed.

If I wasn't already on the ground, my legs would surely have buckled.

"What...? What happened while I was out?"

The silence in the room was thick and tense. _Sora... Sora should NEVER be that injured..._

"I didn't mean any disrespect, Kairi. I think Sora would want us to remain a little happy, that's all." Riku quietly reassured her.

I looked at my hands: they were peppered with angry red welts, which were slowly, but surely, healing thanks to the red potion. I couldn't recall anything after I was knocked out, so there were a lot of questions.

A bit of skin flaked off.

Burns, huh? That's sort of an answer, Darky tried to roast me. Sora must've tried to help, but how would he-

So Link did it... He managed to pull off the heist.

King Mickey entered

"Oh, good. You two are awake!" He smiled, but there was clear sadness lingering in his eyes. "I...I was beginning to worry. Now all we need is for Sora to recover..."

We sat in silence for ages.

Everyone's tears echoed off the stone walls.

Tears...

_Tears_...! That was it! I stood up suddenly, and started going outside. I was about to open the heavy stone door when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ciara, are you alright?" Zelda asked.

I smiled,

"I know a way to help Sora."

_Zelda_

Ciara rolled the heavy rock that sealed this small sanctuary, heading out to the actual spring. I followed, slightly confused. She looked around. Her eyes were squinted, searching for something.

"What-"

"I know you're in here. Show yourself if you're really the queen of fairies. Because I want to know _why_ my friend isn't okay."

Ciara's tone was annoyed at best. I felt my jaw slacken when I realized she was addressing THE Queen of Fairies: The guardian of the sprites at each spring, who told who was deserving of their healing magic.

A few seemingly absent sparkles formed into a beautiful young woman with long turquoise hair, and a shimmering white robe. Wings that were as delicate and numerous as feathers blossomed behind her.

"You dare take on that tone with me?" She said. Her voice and expression was placid, but that, arguably, made it worse.

Ciara maintained her ground, but a bit of sweat began to roll down her face.

"Yes I dare to take on that tone. I have a friend who is on the verge of death, when surely one of these fairies could heal him easily?" Ciara made a sweeping gesture towards the small pinkish orbs that still twirled merrily in the air.

The Queen of Fairies still looked placid and calm.

"He is an _**outsider**_. To heal him would be tempering with the order of the universe. Where he comes from, _if_ he even _has_ a home, healing such a grave injury isn't as simple-"

"I. Don't. Care. He has many friends who all care deeply for him, and he is going to DIE without any aid. I always thought that you were benevolent and kind, but now I see that you only treat those who tickle your fancy."

Both I and the Queen were speechless. The Queen took a step forward. Ciara gulped, her stoic composure crumbling. The Queen Raised a hand that shimmered with a golden light. Ciara finally took a step back, but then gasped.

Emerging from the golden light was a small bottle filled to the brim with a purple liquid.

"You have admirable loyalty to those you love, youngling. I am willing to hand over this most precious of gifts for that loyalty." Ciara laughed weakly.

"Really? It... It was that easy?" Her hand reached out for the bottle. But the moment she grabbed it, her hand jerked back. "Owowowow!"

"There is one setback: a price, if you will. In their realms, cheating death is a far less regular occurrence..."

Ciara doubled over as the Fairy Queen faded away. Gradually, she relaxed.

"Of course..." she muttered, turning around. I gasped.

Ciara's right eye, was a striking silver; contrasting with the left, which looked almost golden.

"...An eye for a life cheating death."

Ciara's right eye, was blind.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_Zelda_

Ciara held up the small bottle full of Great Fairy Tears.

"At least we have this. With it, Sora will make a full recovery."

She sounded optimistic enough, but there was a clear sadness in the slant of her eyebrows. She took a tentative step forward, and wobbled. It was slight, but still there. I reached a hand out, but she shook her head.

"I'm fine, Zelda. I refuse to be coddled like a child right now."

Riku was as sullen as ever, Kairi still a wreck. Mickey had that haunting look in his eyes; this wasn't the first time he felt like he had failed someone.

Ciara gave a little cough, and held up the bottle of Great Fairy Tears. Riku shrugged.

"So? What will those do?"

Ciara tossed him the bottle, "You'll see." Riku cautiously opened the bottle and took a whiff.

"...Just like Kairi... Pure light." My Hylian ears managed to pick up the astonished whisper.

"Go on, just splash it on him."

Riku reluctantly poured the contents onto Sora.

Everyone held their breath.

Minutes...

Slowly, the color returned to Sora's cheeks, and he started stirring.

_Sora_

My head hurt, my eyes were heavy as lead, but somehow, I made it.

"Kairi...? Riku...?"

Someone was squeezing me, not daring to let go.

"Oh my God... Sora, you're okay...!" the voice was definitely Kairi's, but I also felt Riku's stronger arms wrapped tightly around the both of us.

"Wha...?"

Everything was blurry. Not just sight: memories too, but things were clearing.

"Alright guys, give him some room to breathe!" a high-pitched voice chuckled. Oh yeah, Mickey...

Kairi and Riku backed off, Kairi wincing a bit when I sat up.

"Doesn't it hurt?" she whimpered. Confused, I held a hand to my head: bandages. Warmish, sticky bandages.

I drew my hand back into view: there was blood on it. I felt my hand drop, remembering that I'd been inches away from death.

"Sorry...T-that was my fault." Riku said.

"Riku! It wasn't your fault!" Kairi sighed.

"If I was a little faster Sora would never have gotten hurt in the first place! It **IS** my fault he ended up with a gash the size of the Highwind on his head!"

"I find that better than skewered!"

"Guys..." I pleaded, not liking one bit where the argument was heading.

"I find it worse than nearly dead!"

"Guys...!"

"At least this path led to recovery!"

They continued, unaware of anyone else. It was then I noticed how puffy their eyes were: tinged red from crying.

I was about to ask them to stop again, but Mickey took that opportunity.

"Kairi! Riku! You will stop that right now! You are both respectable Keyblade Masters and you will act like it! Sora is fine, and seems to have made a full recovery thanks to Ciara and Zelda. We should be grateful instead of arguing over what could've happened!"

Ciara and Zelda... oh yeah. I'm in Hyrule, I met a guy named Link. Ciara and Zelda are his friends, and I helped rescue them both. Yep, everything's cleared up now.

_Glad to hear you again. I was worried for awhile..._Roxas chimed in. _Your consciousness was... elsewhere for a little bit. __Though if Ciara didn't come up with that bottle of whatever, it'd still most likely be away._

I glanced at Ciara, who was making an effort to blend in with the shadows. She was tugging her hair in front of one of her eyes. _You sure it was her who helped me?_

_Yep._

_Well, I should probably say thanks, but I'll do it later._

I shrugged, and began undoing the bandages.

"Wait! Don't-!" I paused when Kairi blurted the words, about a yard of undone crimson and white gauze in my hands.

"...? Kairi, I'm fine."

I undid the rest of the bandages without any other hitch, but when I was done Kairi hurled me around, parting my hair and muttering in a shocked tone.

"There's...There's no scar...!"

"Yeah, that's the miracle of Great Fairy Tears... The only problem is that it's not easy to get..."

Ciara's voice was eerily quiet, lined with something bad. I managed to get Kairi off my back and I walked over.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine-"

"Ciara! You're not fine! Your eye-" Zelda began.

"I said I was fine!" I flinched at the bitterness in her words. There was a thin stream of tears, which only got me more worried. "Are you sure you're alright? You seem to be breaking down a bit-"

Ciara turned at me front on yelling

"I'M FINE!"

I gasped, seeing that the eye she tried so desperately to cover up was blind. She almost looked and sounded like a banshee.

"How-" I reached a hand to her only for it to be slapped away.

"I don't need any sympathy!"

"Hey, I know life's been rough with you, but ya need to calm down!"

Ciara sputtered in anger(or maybe grief?) then left, heading outside. Zelda sighed, gave me an apologetic look, and hurried after her.

_Dang, she's really choked up. Makes me glad I don't have a heart._ Roxas remarked. I looked back at everyone else, "You guys alright?" nods from Mickey, Riku, and Kairi. Kairi looked a little upset, though. "Good, I'll go see if Ciara's okay."

I halted at the tunnel entrance. "That doesn't mean I don't care for you guys, too. Alright?"

more nods.

The snake statues that lined the hallway were a little unnerving, but nothing more than that. There were muffled, hysterical weeps that echoed from outside. I couldn't make them out yet- oh, she left the door-thing open slightly.

I couldn't see much through the narrow crack, so I quietly rolled it over more.

Ciara was wrapped in Zelda's arms, a shattered stained-glass window.

"I want to forget! Why does he have to come in now? Why do I have to remember?" Ciara sobbed. Zelda just sat there, rocking Ciara's frail figure in her arms. "I want to die... If fate wants me and everyone I hold dear to suffer, then let me die...!"

The words sent chills down my spine. I had never met anyone who was suicidal before, and hearing that one line...

_Not everyone is sunshine and roses, Sora. There can be a lot of problems and suffering in the worlds, not all of it you can fix. Though you can do the best you can to fix it._

Zelda's ear twitched, and she looked at me. She shook her head, and mouthed few words: _Go, I can handle this, and she's not in the mood for seeing you._ I nodded, and backed away from the door.

"Just make sure she stays okay..." I whispered for no real reason.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Link_

Dark Link paced in front of me.

"So," he began, "You have no clue who Ventus is?"

I shook my head.

"Nope." Dark(calling him that for the sake of convenience)let out a sigh.

He paced some, as if debating what to say.

"You can leave anytime." I said with a shrug.

"I'm the master here! I'll leave when I feel like it."

More tense silence.

"You're a coward, doing that to Sora. He has nothing to do with this conflict; for him to die because of it would be a needless death-no, flat out murder."

Dark stiffened at the words. I didn't know if Sora was okay or not... but I didn't have a positive outlook on the matter. Dark uttered a few words

"That boy _**is**_ involved. I feel such a familiar feeling when I think of him: is it resentment? or familiarity? I don't know... All I know is that boy is the key to my past..."

he didn't...?

I brushed those thoughts away "You're still a weak coward doing that to someone who couldn't defend himself."

I dodged a dark blast moments later. There was a angered and insane look in Dark's eyes, which seemed to be flecked with gold.

"Did you call me _WEAK_?"

More darkness

"I. AM. NOT. WEAK!"

The shadows surprisingly burned me; a freezing kind of burn. So cold you think it's hot. Dark sat there for several moments, letting all his rage settle. He took a deep and shaky breath "Oh _grow up_. Is THAT what you call weak? You'll never learn the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself. Come on, what could you _possibly_ know when you're stuck here, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world?"

And that's when Dark walked out, slamming the heavy cell door behind him.

And suddenly, it all faded away to black.

"Link, you can get up now..." I blearily opened my eyes, finding Zelda looking at me worriedly.

"What...? I thought..." I sat up, finding myself in bed. Ciara, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey were all huddled around it. "I thought..." I repeated stupidly. Kairi giggled

"We've been waiting for you to get up!" Sora wrapped his arm around Kairi and kissed her cheek, then smiled back at me.

"Dark is down for the count! We've been celebrating!"

Ciara nodded "We found you unconscious, so we took him out for you!"

I suddenly noticed a boy in the corner: blond hair spiked like a wave, a half-black, half-white jacket crossed by two straps. He looked at me with dull, blue eyes. He shook his head, and continued to stare at me.

"Who's that?" I asked, pointing at the boy. Everyone looked at him, then looked back at me worriedly.

"There's no one there, Link." Ciara said.

"Who are you talking about?" Riku inquired.

I blinked. The boy shook his head again, and tried saying something. I couldn't hear anything he tried to tell me.

I suddenly noticed something off about everyone. Too perfect, too happy. I reached for my sword, which was on the small table beside me. Zelda suddenly grasped my hand

"Link, what are you doing?" I made the mistake of looking at her: How on earth could I harm anyone here? I looked at the boy again, hearing Ciara worry aloud "I think he might've lost some marbles from being out so long..."

The boy nodded, and jerked his head to the sword. I finally caught what he was saying:

"...This isn't real... you have to kill them to get out..."

I closed my eyes, and firmly grasped the Master Sword. "I'm sorry." I whispered. I swung my sword in a long arc, feeling it hit everyone. It was like the blade extended itself to make sure that I could cleanly chop off every one of their heads. "I am so sorry, my friends." I said again, hearing a screeching sound like breaking glass and metal on metal.

I opened my eyes again, finding I was back where I was. Still stuck, still waiting. I wiped away a few tears, and clenched my fist.

"You are _not_ getting away with that."

_Sora_

"Ciara alright?" Riku asked when I walked back in. I nodded, knowing she probably needed alone time.

I sat down, letting my thoughts wander. This went on for... I don't know how long.

_Sora, do you remember that voice?_ Roxas disturbed my pondering. _The voice...It was yours, right? So why are you asking me?_

_...No reason. There's just someone who really wants to see you._

_Why?_

_...They want to thank you..._

_Okay then, let 'em say thanks._

_**See Roxas? I told you he'd say that.**_

I froze

_...Roxas, is this a prank?_

_**Nope, and it's not Roxas, it's-**_

_SHUSH! Do you realize the trouble he could be in if he realized-_

_I'm right here, you know._

_**...**_

_**Just a quick thanks? Please?**_

_Ugh. __**Fine**__._

_**Thank you Sora, for everything. That's all I can say for now, sorry. We- no **__**I'll**__** tell you eventually, but the situation is too critical to explain.**_

I felt the Roxas-clone fade away. _Good-Riddance, he's just going to make it easier for HIM to find you. And us._

_Why are you so annoyed with him? Why can't I at least learn his name? Who the heck are you trying to hide from?_ I was so ticked that no one was telling me anything. _Seriously, Sora, I would tell you, but right now, we have a situation. A very delicate one. If __we utter just his NAME, we'd be putting everyone here in danger. There's someone here in Hyrule that at any opportunity would __LOVE to kill you, and anyone else nearby and not even care who dies because it is nothing but a game to him._

This caused my temper to lessen. That description didn't sound too far from Dark Link...

_You aren't serious?_

"Dark Link... Isn't Dark Link..." I uttered the words without thinking.

"What? Jeez, Sora. You've been blabbering gibberish ever since we got back together." Riku sighed. "Of course Dark Link is Dark Link! There's really no other connection I can think of!"

Mickey was strangely silent. He knew Ventus, or, at least where he was...

"No really, Riku. How can a dark entity in this world know about someone from another and persist in getting info on them? It's like he has a score to settle with Ven."

Mickey looked a little alarmed. "Don't you mean Ventus?"

"No, I meant to say Ven."

Mickey was getting paler by the minute.

"Are you alright, Your Majesty?" I asked.

"Sora, go home right now!"

"But-"

"I said go home! This place has become too dangerous for you!"

"I'm staying."

"You're going home even if I have to drag you there!"

"I'm staying until I get an answer. Why do I have to go home?"

"You're going home because you're going home!"

"I've been hearing another's voice! Who is it?"

The argument stopped. Briefly.

"Someone that sounds like Roxas has thanked me for everything I've done for him, and I don't even know what I've done...! I don't know his name, and all Roxas has said is that someone here wants to hurt him and me. I want an answer already! I'm tired of people running away from my questions!"

Mickey looked a little regretful. Riku had a disturbed look in his eyes, and I couldn't blame him: his encounters with Xehanort's Heartless was bound to leave a distrustful streak of voices suddenly appearing. Kairi had a weird look on her face: Worry? Uneasiness? whatever it was, it didn't suit her.

"What's going on?" I turned, seeing Zelda with a hand placed delicately against the cavern wall. She looked worried as well. My mind suddenly shifted.

"What about Ciara? You sure she won't do anything...stupid?"

I hope you aren't able to guess what 'stupid' took place of.

Zelda avoided my gaze "She won't. She just wants time alone... Now what was that about not getting answers?"

"Nothing I think you'd get." I replied tersely. Zelda sighed. "I don't think anything has gone right in a long time..." I shrugged, and turned my attention back to Mickey.

"Please, Your Majesty. I just want to know..."

Mickey still looked... sad, for lack of a better term.

"You say... He sounds like Roxas, and thanked you?"

I nodded. Mickey smiled.

"That sounds just like him..."

"Like who?"

"You know. Just think Sora."

I thought. And thought.

_Sora, don't. Nothing good is going to happen._

Still thinking; searching the deepest parts of my heart I could reach.

I had it.

My hand reached shakily to my heart. "Ven...?"

_**Bingo.**_

A flood of memories hit me like a barreling train.

"_Terra and Aqua, they're my best friends."_

I felt wobbly, I needed to sit down

"_Whatever it takes. Anything to save Terra and Aqua."_

"Sora! Are you alright?"

"_I'm asking you... as a friend. Just... put an end to me."_

More yells, my body felt weightless.

"_My friends are my power, and I'm theirs!"_

"_I understand...This is your heart..."_

And then I woke up. I blinked, seeing so many worried faces looming over me. I sat up, my friends backing away to give me some room. Once again, my hand clutched at my heart.

"Ven... I think I understand now..."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_Zelda_

Sora sat there. He looked bewildered, yet, like he also knew the answer to his question. Everyone backed up some more when he stood, but he shakily fell into Riku and Kairi's arms moments later.

"Heh, sorry. Ventus hasn't walked in a long time-"

"Who said he was in control?"

Sora was silent for that last remark.

"I think... We traded places momentarily..."

He blinked a little, and then I noticed a subtle difference in Sora's eyes: One was blue, the other was a shade that was a bit brighter, a bit richer. Just... different.

Sora, kept a hand on his friend's shoulders, but backed away a bit. He was still very wobbly.

"Hey, um, Zelda?" He gave me a meek smile, "Do you know anywhere I could work out my thoughts-" He suddenly held a hand to his head, and bent over in obvious pain. He took a deep breath, and resumed "Ventus has a lot to show me... not much is really fun."

"Outside," I suggested with a shrug.

"Isn't Ciara there? You said she wanted to be alone."

"You could offer some company."

The way Kairi held Sora, you would have to be a fool to think she wasn't concerned.

"Sora you sure you don't want to talk about-"

"No, Kairi." Sora flinched again. "I don't want you involved in this." Sora began walking outside, trailing his hand on the wall. "I don't want anyone else involved in this. Not with the way it's heading."

_Sora_

"_Master, Please! I'm not strong enough!"_

Ven's voice echoed in my head. I flinched again. The pain this kid has lived through... It stunned me.

I sat down on the rim of the spring, too caught up paying attention to Ven to notice anything else.

Ven told his story in phrases and images, and I found it to be very interesting, if a bit depressing. He had close friends, visited so many places and saw so many people. He'd been _taught_ to use the Keyblade. I was envious, considering I had to teach myself.

I couldn't believe he knew Herc when he was still training! He left treasure with Peter, wonder where that prankster hid it. He helped Stitch escape, sucks that they got separated. It was interesting seeing that he actually got to know a few Princesses of Heart.

My attention was thrown elsewhere when I noticed scribblings in the sandy dirt.

_Hey Ven?_

_**Yeah, Sora?**_

_Could you stop a minute?_

_**Of course! What's wrong?**_

I peered at the scribblings, the lines slowly re-forming into something I could read.

_Sorry...leaving...score...settle...dark...gone...don't look...bye..._

_**-Ciara**_.

"GUYS!"

_Ciara_

Now let's see... where did Link say he kept that stash of emergency Rupees? I turned over a few boulders with bursts of bubbles. Although, if I hadn't taken Zelda's spare Zora Scale when I thought of running off, I wouldn't be able to find it.

Ah, there it was. A slightly grimy gold Rupee. I smiled at my luck: maybe I wasn't completely crazy.

I swam quickly over to the Zora Market. I examined a peddler's goods, looking for a handy sword.

I smiled and pointed to the carved coral sword that was put predominantly on display.

"That will be 200 Rupees, miss."

I handed the peddler the gold Rupee, and spent 80 Rupees on supplies. Another Zora swam up to me and tapped my shoulder

"Excuse me, miss, but do you have any friends in the vicinity? There's a rather lively group on the surface looking for a girl that matches your appearance."

I strained my ears, hearing muffled and faint cries of "Ciara!"

I shook my head, and shrugged my shoulders as if to say "Must be a coincidence."

"Okay then, thank you for your time." The Zora began swimming again, but paused, "Could you keep an eye out? They're very concerned. One of them was lamenting at how stupid she was to leave the girl alone. Figured she'd decided to drown herself." I nodded, and the Zora left.

_One of them was lamenting at how stupid she was to leave the girl alone... Figured she'd decided to drown herself..._

That had to be Zelda... I felt a stabbing pain in my heart. But I firmed up: there wasn't any way they'd let me get even with Dark Link. I _had_ to leave on my own.

I looked up, and saw a silhouette of Sora's ridiculous hair on the surface of Lake Hylia. I sank a little lower, even though he probably couldn't see me in the murky water.

Would they hate me for scaring them? Would they hate me for seeking revenge?

I doubt Sora would.

Maybe Riku.

Zelda and Link would definitely scorn me.

Kairi and King Mickey had a chance at taking a neutral side, but most likely would tell me it was a bad idea.

Yet there was still the voice that yelled loudly at the back of my head THEY WILL HATE YOU! YOU STUPID LITTLE ORPHAN!

I sighed with a rush of bubbles.

I used the last of my rupees to buy a small ocarina, also coral. I began swimming to a secluded spot: I couldn't hide the ocarina's tones, but I sure could hide.

_Zelda_

"Ciara!" I yelled again, my throat far past hoarse from overuse. Riku put a hand on my shoulder

"Zelda, I doubt she can hear you. If she can though, I'm willing to bet that she doesn't want to be found."

A few bubbles disrupted the surface. We'd been searching, and searching, and searching. How come we couldn't find one young girl?

The Zora I had asked to find her reported nothing. Though I could go myself-

My hand groped at empty space where my Zora Scale usually was.

I looked at where it would be, bewildered. "Well, we can confirm she didn't drown..."

"I doubt she'd do that... I hope..." Sora said, squinting at the bright surface of Lake Hylia.

Suddenly, the hollow tones of an ocarina echoed off the cliffs surrounding Lake Hylia.

The Requiem of Spirit; the Key of the Desert, the Judge of Will, the Afterlife's Melody.

"What?-"

"Hey! Look!" Sora pointed to a small shimmering light that quickly vanished over the cliffs. He sprang into action, and climbed up a ladder leading to another section of the lake, the rest of us following in pursuit. It was surprising how fast he was... Fast as the wind...

We finally ended pursuit on top of a old observation tower. Sora sighed.

"That was her! I just know it!" his eyes flickered around. He then knelt next to a small, scratched in thing- an arrow pointed at the Gerudo Desert.

Sora followed it, and nodded. "That was definitely her. It's pointing to that place... what was it called again? Biter's something-"

"Arbiter's Grounds."

"Yeah, that."

"Sora, that song leads to the Spirit Temple. How could it be Ciara?" I asked, doubting the idea.

"Well Link got this crazy idea to 'bypass the system' as he put it and-WILL YOU SHUT UP?"

Sora suddenly yelled. He then shook his head, cupping it in one hand.

"Jeez, only an hour or two and they're already driving me crazy..."

"Who's..._they_?" this boy was full of surprises. Sora just waved a hand dismissively. "Guys you don't need to worry about." he then pointed to his heart "'Cuz they're both in here." he gave a shaky smile. Something was worrying him.

_Ciara_

The stones sat in a heap. Dull, but still shiny. I looked around for clues, and decided to just set up the stones in the order of the Triforce: Wisdom/Nayru left, Courage/Farore right, and Power/Din on top. I smiled when the portal blossomed open. Link said I was a smart girl.

I pulled out the coral sword, nodding confidently.

"This will be a piece of cake."

But I couldn't help the voice that warned me to pick my fights carefully.

I stared at the menacing structure. Only briefly.

I shoved the doors open, surprised to find them unlocked. Maybe I wasn't... I bit my lip, seeing a charred pole: there were two outlines that looked human: one small, the other a little bit bigger and slightly curvier. I don't know why, but I placed a hand on the figure I presumed to be mine.

"So you came crawling back to me."

I pointed my sword out, turning around with a wary eye.

"Who said I crawled?" I saw him, and slashed without hesitation.

Then stared in disbelief when he caught the blade between his fingers. Dark Link looked over the blade-his eyes were golden now... how did that happen?-then snapped it clean in two with a flick of his wrist.

There was no remorse in his face, which was looking less like Link; younger, bangs were more stylized.

"You do realize that was ornamental, right? Oh, you didn't? You poor little girl."

I still gripped. the handle, staring at the shattered blade. Until a roundhouse kick practically disemboweled my stomach.

"I know you've seen Ventus. Tell. Me. Where. He. IS!"

his punches emphasized every word. "I can see what he sees! I know he's been awakened!"

The gold eyes, his suddenly younger face... I found myself trembling.

How could he...? Unless...

"I want to see Ventus and show that stupid little boy what it means to have power! I want to have that damnable blade back so I can show that brat what it means to lose EVERYTHING!"

Another punch. I spat out a tooth fragment. I knew who he really was now.

"V...Vanitas...?"

Vanitas's features melded to how they originally were. No longer Link's clone.

I found myself pinned to the wall by a heart of darkness.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_?_

After throwing that useless girl in the dungeons, I decided to retreat to my quarters. It was irritating how I owed her a debt for speeding my memory restoration.

I sat down, looking at the identity I hadn't known in so long. My hand rubbed a pale cheek, my golden eyes were glaring in irritation. Spiky, dark hair that could probably hurt someone under the right circumstances.

I was the spitting image of the brat from earlier.

_Well... I looked like this first!_ I reminded myself irritably.

It was only a little while ago, when I couldn't even remember my name. It was so refreshing, plunging that sword into his head... Showing them who was stronger...

A Mandrake Unversed appeared. It chittered _That is a wonderful idea, my liege._

I scoffed at its stupidity

"It already happened."

I cringed. I had the brat's voice, too! _Again, you were the first to have it!_

A Flood appeared and excitedly run up and down my body

_You're back, my liege! You're back!_

"Yes, yes I am." I smiled at this pawn's eagerness. The Unversed were all eager to serve me, since I created their existence.

"How long have I been gone?"

_A little over a decade, my liege._

I reclined back in my chair, but not before the Flood scrambled onto my shoulder. "Interesting. I think we have a friend who is in for a rude awakening, don't you think?"

The Unversed laughed. A few more appeared: A Chrono Twister, some more Floods and Mandrakes. I petted the one on my shoulder, smirking.

I wished, and yet, didn't wish, Ventus was dead. I wanted to be the superior heart, the powerful one, the winner. But How could I show that idiot that when he couldn't see? Better yet, I knew exactly where he was.

With the brat. He had two friends here, and knowing Ventus, he wouldn't leave them alone here.

_My liege?_

"Yes?"

_What are you thinking?_

I put the Flood in my lap. "Do you know where Ventus is?"

Shrug. _But I can find them, my liege._

"Then go. Tell them, Vanitas said hello."

_Zelda_

Sora stood, a ponderous look on his face.

"What should we do...? We can't leave Ciara and Link, but we need you back at the castle-"

He stopped, his eyes growing wide. Something shifted inside of them.

"What?"

I followed his gaze, and found a mysterious little creature. a sleek, humanoid thing with blue skin. Its arms and legs ended in points. It had a triangular head with two long, jagged, lightning bolt-shaped antennae. Its red eyes were set in an angry expression and it moved in a jerking, twitchy motion.

Mickey quickly killed the thing without any mercy. Riku tilted his head in confusion.

"Haven't seen anything like that-"

"Because it shouldn't exist."

Mickey's words were harsh.

Sora quivered. There was fear frozen in his expression.

"Sora, are you alright?"

"It was just a small one by the look-"

"He's back..." Sora squeaked. "How...? How is _he_ back?"

I approached him "Who's back, Sora?"

"I thought I killed him!" He yelled, clutching his head. Mickey jumped up and grabbed Sora's hand, shaking it in an attempt to snap him out of this panic episode. "Ventus, it's alright!"

"I thought he was dead!-"

"VENTUS!"

Sora grabbed Mickey and shook him

"He's supposed to be dead, right Mickey?"

"Ventus, calm down this instant!"

Sora stopped. He blinked. He backed away from Mickey.

"I-I'm sorry, Your Majesty." He muttered.

"I don't care how sorry you are right now, Sora. You're going home."

Sora only gave Mickey a glare when he summoned a portal. He was too busy taking deep breaths, and clutching at his head.

"I'm staying here." Sora said just as firmly as Mickey, and sat down in a defiant manner. Kairi sat right next to him

"Sora are you-"

"I'm fine Kairi." Sora cringed "Ventus is flipping out though-"

"Which is exactly why you're leaving." Mickey waved his Keyblade, and Sora floated back up, and began approaching the portal as if being shoved from behind.

"Hey!"

Sora summoned his own Keyblade and stopped being shoved.

"I told you, I'm staying!"

"Sora, it's too dangerous! I don't want you getting hurt!"

"I'm a Master! I can take care of myself! In fact, I could even before I was a Master!"

"You don't know what we're dealing with!"

"So? Neither does Riku or Kairi!"

"You're at risk here!"

Sora started shaking with rage. We all let out a surprised gasp when a dark blast surrounded Sora, engulfing him.

Sora was now completely black. A few wisps of darkness escaped from his skin and clothes. His eyes lacked any empathy, and glowed yellow.

"I'M STAYING!" the thing yelled, slashing at Mickey with claws that shouldn't have been there.

"Mickey!" me and Riku cried simultaneously, seeing the mouse get flicked away like a feather on the wind. We both grabbed an arm before Mickey toppled off the observation tower, catching him at just the right time.

Suddenly, Riku left my side. I pulled Mickey back up on my own, then watched in horror as Riku tried restraining Sora yelling

"Sora! Control your temper! Control the darkness!" Eventually, Sora stopped struggling, the inky blackness fading away. He panted, and now trembled with fear. Sora held up his hands, which had a rather generous amount of blood on them.

"Oh my God..." He whispered. I looked at Mickey

There were five parallel slashes that had absolutely devastated his left shoulder, and blood was pouring out onto the limp arm. Mickey held a hand on it, staunching the blood flow.

Sora looked horrified, confused, apologetic: everything he normally wasn't.

"My God...Mickey, I'm so sorry-"

"It's alright, Sora." Mickey let out a weak chuckle, and began heading to the portal "It wasn't your fault, I should've stopped you from getting so angry. I'll be back later, stay here don't do anything stupid." He paused in front of the portal. He turned his head "Zelda, Riku, you're in charge, got it?"

We both nodded.

Mickey left.

Sora collapsed onto his knees, staring at the blood on his hands. "I did that..." He muttered in a terrified fashion. "I did that to him..."

Riku placed a hand on his shoulder "It's alright Sora. You know you can't control Anti-Form that well-"

"I normally control it better than that! I could've killed him Riku!"

Sora stood, backing away from us. He looked fearful and regretful.

Riku placed a hand on his chin, and closed his eyes. "We need to test this. Sora, you say Anti-Form only activates when you've been using Drives recently, right?"

Sora nodded.

"Have you?"

Sora shook his head "I've only used it once so far, and that was for Valor-Form."

"Hm..." Riku folded his arms.

"Sora, think you can activate a Drive-Form again?"

Kairi immediately disagreed. "No! Riku, Mickey said not to do anything stupid!"

Sora looked pale.

"Kairi, we need to see if this will happen again."

"NO! Something bad is definitely going to happen!"

"If so, we need to be prepared!"

Sora didn't seem to like either idea.

_Sora_

I looked at my crimson hands again. How did Anti-Form get so out-of-control? I couldn't believe I had attacked Mickey like that.

"Sora, which do you think is the better idea? Not testing using Drive-Forms until we think you won't hit Anti, or testing now to be 100% sure?"

I swallowed, not liking the prospect of hitting Anti-Form again. But we did need to know...

_Don't Sora._

_**Roxas, it's his choice.**_

I nodded.

"Just, stand back please. I don't want to hurt anyone here."

When everyone was as backed away as they could be, I looked at Riku, straight in his turquoise eyes. "Can you promise, that Kairi stays safe? Even if you have to strike me down, just make sure she stays okay."

Riku nodded.

I closed my eyes, and reached for a familiar power: If I wasn't going to hit Anti, I was going to hit Valor. Everything was going smoothly, I felt my muscles getting slightly bigger and better, boundless energy filling me up-

I suddenly plunged into darkness.

Yes, time to kill.

Oh, where are foes? I wanna kill.

Ooh! Pretty light. Pretty-girl!

I want pretty light-

Ow! Stupid pale-boy! That hurt!

One-Slash.

Two-Slash.

Pale-boy screams prettily.

Blood tastes good.

Pretty girl has twinkly light. I want my twinkly light-

OW! Stupid pale-boy will not leave me alone!

Aw, I missed.

Ah well, twinkly light is mine-

AGH! BAD LIGHT! I HATE BAD LIGHT! IT BURNS ME!

GET IT AWAY! AWAY!

LIGHT IS...

is...

Light is warm...

and kind...

and friendly...

I felt myself being lifted out of the darkness.

"Sora! Sora!" I was face down on the ground.

_Were you really that stupid?_

_**Give him a break Roxas, he just wanted to make sure it wouldn't happen again...**_

_By __**willingly**__ having it happen again? I fail to see any logic in that-_

"Sora...? You okay?"

I tried sitting up. I flopped back down.

"Sorry... I might've over judged my powers-"

"It's alright Zelda, at least he was sedated."

My hands felt wet and warm again. That was not a good thing.

I eventually managed to sit up.

"Riku...!"

There were TEN parallel slashes from shoulder to hip on Riku.

"Oh God Riku-"

"I'm fine Sora." To emphasize, he cast a cure spell. I could still see scars through the rips in his vest.

I scrambled backwards.

"I-I'm-"

"Calm down Sora."

I saw Kairi staring at me in horror. Then I remembered-

_My next move before coming back was going to be taking Kairi's heart._

I continued backing away. I was sickened with myself, I scolded my idiocy.

"Sora, it's alright-"

"I could have killed any of you! How is that alright?"

I don't remember anything else.

Well, except running.

Running...

Running...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_Zelda_

Sora only remained for a few moments: staring at all of us with remorse and fear blatantly widening his eyes. He then dashed to the ladder and slid down in a blink.

"Sora!"

"Wait!"

Riku and Kairi first leaned over the edge of the tower, then slid down the ladder themselves. I followed, but refused to slide down for two reasons:

1) I'm the Princess of Hyrule, soon to be queen: A queen/princess does NOT slide down ladders.

2) Blood from Sora's hands covered about a third of the ladder's edges.

This caused me to grimace- such destructive power from such an unwilling vessel. The fear he held seemed to haunt me. Sora was so quick to blame himself for what happened, so willing to accept faults. It reminded me of Ciara. _But their reasons are completely different_, I reminded myself.

I saw a small flash of red hair vanish into a small cave. I followed, readying a light and a offensive spell.

"Riku? Kairi? Sora?" my voice echoed in the empty darkness. I wandered in the maze-like cave, calling out for my companions. I winced at the number of limp corpses of monsters. I think a Keese got crushed under my foot...

"We're...in here..." Kairi panted moments later, echoing off from a section to my right. I followed the sound, and saw Kairi doubled over, taking deep breaths. Riku was leaning against the wall, also trying to restore the air in his lungs, although he looked far less winded than Kairi. Riku took a look around. He knelt next to something, then walked over to another spot and examined it thoroughly.

"Sora was here... just really hard to tell where he went-" He stopped. His brow furrowed with concentration. "Kairi, could you quiet down?"

"I'll...try, Riku."

It was then I noticed it: sobs... a few yells of agony...

Riku dashed down another corridor. Me and Kairi barely shared a glance before following. The yells were getting more coherent now. For the sake of my heart, I won't repeat those words...

Then we found him.

Sora was curled tightly, the source of the wretched sobs. His hands, still sanguine in color, were clutching himself tightly. His eyes were squinted shut with tears.

"Sora...?" Kairi asked. Sora suddenly bolted up. He held up his hands. His eyes were wide and panicked. Feral, almost.

"NO! K-Kairi stay away!"

Kairi looked so sad and letdown...

"Sora, please-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" Sora cried desperately. He squeezed himself against the wall, trying to get away like a caged animal. Riku tried calming him down.

"It wasn't your fault! The darkness just got out of hand! Trust me, it's a mistake anyone can make-"

"I **shouldn't** make that mistake! I nearly _**killed**_ two of my closest friends today!"

Sora was still sobbing hysterically. "ME! The very people I've sworn to protect I nearly killed!" Sora collapsed again, clutching at his head. "How could I have done that?" We all stood there as Sora berated himself for hurting his friends.

His Keyblade appeared. "Maybe I could get rid of the darkness...!" he whispered fervently. "Yes! Then Anti Form wouldn't exist-"

The Keyblade disappeared. Sora stopped. A colder look entered his eyes.

A sadness I couldn't place,

A wisdom that remained silent:

A fury that remained tranquil.

Sora took a deep breath. He stood, and rolled his shoulders a bit.

"Sorry, not gonna let you do that." He said in a almost bored monotone. There was a little regret in it, but not much. Riku seemed to recognize the style of speech, but questioned it.

"Sora...?"

Sora gave a cold glare.

"It's Roxas, thank you very much. I think _you_ of all people would know that."

Riku's eyes narrowed, and he glowered back.

"I figured _you_ wouldn't take control of my friend."

There was trouble between the two, no doubt about it.

Kairi got between them. "Riku! You better not get in a fight with Sor-I, um, mean, Roxas!" She then turned to this... Sora-Roxas hybrid. "Why...Why are you the one talking?"

That's an odd question...

Sora-Roxas just shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "You would want me to take control, the way Sora was heading."

"And what does that mean?"

The sadness in his eyes grew more prominent. He gave no answer.

"... Just be assured that he won't be harmed."

_Sora_

I felt myself plunge once again into darkness. Although... this was different. This was the darkness you prayed for when you wanted to be hidden, this was the darkness that lulled you to sleep.

Dark, but not evil.

Calming, not distressing.

I opened my eyes, a small rush of bubbles coming out of my mouth. Funny... don't think I'm underwater...

My feet clinked onto solid ground.

Or rather, solid glass. Onto that oh-so-familiar Station of Awakening depicting me, though I was two years younger, with a completely different outfit, appearance more youthful.

"Wow...You've grown a lot."

I stiffened and summoned my Keyblade out of pure instinct.

"...Roxas...? No... you're-" The boy in front of me extended his hand and finished my sentence.

"Ventus, call me Ven. Although, I guess you already know that." He sheepishly grinned.

It looked awkward to me, knowing how rare a smile was from Roxas, now seeing one freely delivered by his identical twin. How callous Roxas sounded, with kind words now coming from the same voice.

Ven bit his lip worriedly.

"Sorry, it's just been so long since I've properly introduced myself and-"

I laughed. "No! No! You're doing fine!" I accepted his hand with a firm shake "Nice to properly meet you, Ven."

Ven smiled. He looked me over, and it was then I noticed the subtle hint of fear and worry he was trying to cover up.

"Wow, I mean, you've really grown and matured, Sora!"

That fear seemed to increase whenever he looked at my face.

"Are you alright? Earlier you were flipping out and-"

"I'm fine." Ventus said it hurriedly with a fake smile.

He didn't fool me. "Something's up, Ventus."

He cringed a little when I used his full name. "Heh, Terra and Aqua would use that same tone of voice... But yeah, I am a little antsy, what about it?"

"Still dodging the question."

Ven sighed. He opened his mouth to explain, but sighed again, holding a hand behind his head, ruffling his blond hair. "... Well, why were _you_ freaking out? One minute you're fine, the next someone is injured and you're so... so _not_ you."

I leaned back on my heels, trying to avoid Ven's gaze now. "Touche."

I felt him glaring at me. "You have the gall to ask what's making me nervous when you won't?"

I looked back at him, feeling guilt rear its ugly head again. "Well..."

Ven's gaze softened. "Here, you tell me and I'll tell you, fair enough?"

I nodded, and began telling him about Anti-Form.

That was evil darkness.

That was the cold feeling you got when you were about to die.

That was a horrid nightmare it took forever to wake from.

Ven was silent the entire explanation. "...and I normally control it better than that, preventing it from hurting my friends, but..."

I felt blame and failure choke my sentence short. Absently, I looked down at the hands in my lap.

Ven let out a sad chuckle.

"I know why. Have you heard the name, Vanitas?" I had never heard of that name before, yet it sent chills down my spine. I shook my head. "Do you know anyone in a smoky black mask?" I nodded. "That's because he's... me..." my head snapped up, my eyes going wide. The boy in the mask was Ven? How could that be, when he was so... evil... And his voice, completely different!

"Oh no! Not really me _myself!_ Just... um, how can I put this..."

Ventus trailed off into murmurs, then resumed.

"He's the darkness that used to be in my heart."

I tilted my head, not following.

"Okay, let me backtrack here... Um, do you remember me mentioning Master Xehanort?" I nodded, remembering that small scrap of scene Ven showed me earlier. "Well, he tried to get me to unleash the dark powers in my heart, and I refused. He became fed up with my resistance, and decided the only way for him to get what he wanted was to... to..." his pace slowed, his voice hushed. Ven held a hand to his heart

"He split my heart into Light and Darkness... I barely survived..."

He took a deep breath and continued "Years passed. The dark half of my heart grew and became Vanitas: the light half... well, I think you can tell it became the me you see in front of you.

"Eventually, we fought. I won and Vanitas ceased to exist... but my heart became shattered, so I came here, to you. You took me in, Sora, and I've been sleeping ever since." He took a deep breath "So here's what I was supposed to explain to you: Vanitas wasn't as dead as I thought. He's back. And I think that his awakening is what is preventing you from using any Drive-Form except for Anti. The darkness of his heart has kind of overridden your normal control."

Ven stopped.

He stared at me.

We were silent for ages.

...

"Do you know who he looks like, underneath that mask?"

I shook my head, fearful of who he was going to say. Ven only pointed a finger. I looked behind me,

left. _I couldn't-_

right._ No-_

Ven was pointing at _me_.

I was the boy in the mask.

I was Vanitas.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_Link_

The cell door opened, and a body was thrown in. It crashed limply to the floor, and Dark Link left. Not a single taunt. That unnerved me for some reason.

The body let out a low moan. I carefully approached

"Are you alright?"

The body shifted a bit

"Fine, Link. My dad would hit harder than that." My outstretched hand froze:

It was Ciara.

Ciara pushed herself up, wincing slightly. "Damn, would it kill him to have a light in here?" She whispered a spell and a small, glowing orb whizzed around, happily lighting the grungy cell.

Ciara's eye was swollen and a bruised purple. A small bit of blood dribbled from her mouth and nose. She tilted her head in annoyance.

"Do you really have to stare like that? I've told you: My dad would hit way harder than this when he'd downed a few strong drinks."

She sat down next to me, sullenly curling up, resting her head in her hands.

"It's a miracle I survived..."

I shrugged

"It was fate."

"Whatever it was, it put me through hell."

I then noticed one of her eyes glinted silvery in the light. I moved around, trying to see if it was really-

"Yes it's fucking blind! Quit staring at me like I'm some sort of freak!" She snapped, glaring at me head-on. Yep, one eye was blind. "I can freaking deal with it."

Silence.

"Anyone else here?"

"No, last time I checked."

"So you came here _alone_?"

"So? You go solo _all the time_-"

"That's because I have _experience_ with that kind of thing!"

More silence.

"...So how'd you-"

"Lose the eye? Great Fairy Tears, 'nuff said."

I leaned back against the wall. So she lost her eye in an attempt to get Great Fairy tears, presumably for Sora. "Cave of Ordeals?"

"Fuck no! You think I'm that crazy?"

"Hey, tone down the language-"

"The Hero of Twilight, by completing the Cave of Ordeals, allowed access to Great Fairy Tears at every spring. Just... The Fairy Queen didn't like how I was helping a guy who was supposed to be dead..." She muttered after that, but I couldn't tell what she said. At least it confirmed that Sora was okay.

The light flickered.

Darkness overtook the room again.

"...Well crap."

_Zelda_

We were back outside, although Sora-Roxas had made sarcastic remarks the entire trip back.

"Really, Riku, I figured you have _so much more_ of a brain." He yawned.

Riku took a deep breath. One more word and he'd probably strangle him.

"Well, I couldn't think of any other way to make sure." Riku tried keeping his voice cordial between gritted teeth.

Kairi sighed. "will you two just quit it?"

I nodded in agreement.

"Sure, when that _Nobody_ learns his place!" Riku growled.

"Darkness-user." Sora-Roxas retorted.

"Weak little shell!"

"Gullible idiot!"

"Heart-less copy!"

They were toe to toe now, glaring at each other like the worst of foes. Kairi once again had to step in "Quit it! NOW! ...Jeez what is the beef between you two?"

Riku began going up the ladder "He made things... complicated, for Sora awhile back."

Sora-Roxas continued to glare at Riku

"All I wanted was a life of my own, some friends. _Was that really so hard to grant_?" His voice had dropped to a whisper.

No one answered.

Sora-Roxas leaned back on his heels, muttering "Of course it was, I'm just a Nobody..."

Self-degrading was mentally added to his personality. Another similarity I couldn't help but see between him and Ciara.

"You're not a nobody-"

"Yes, I am. It's complicated."

He closed his eyes, and got a funny look: like he wanted to cry, but couldn't. "It always is for a Nobody..." He opened his eyes again,

"Sora should be back in charge soon." He walked over to me, then gently held and kissed my hand. He smiled wryly at me "It was wonderful meeting you, your highness." Then his eyes went out of focus. Still sad, though.

Sora blinked, then backed away hurriedly

"Oh jeez! I-I'm sorry-"

"It's alright, you weren't doing anything wrong." I smiled.

Sora placed his hands behind his head and smiled back. I sighed in relief knowing that he didn't feel that major amount of remorse anymore.

"You're back, Sora!" Kairi clapped her hands together happily. "I'll go tell Riku!"

She scrambled up the ladder, Sora wistfully watching her go. He looked like a lovesick puppy.

"You fancy her, don't you?" He stiffened, then blushed profusely.

"Yeah, what about it?" I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tell her, then." His shoulders sagged, and he brushed off my hand "Easier said than done." He held up his hands "I just... Can't say those words. I don't know why."

"Don't worry, it's just your body waiting for the right time. You two will be together eventually, I can see it."

Prophetic visions of Sora and Kairi living out the rest of their lives together filled the back of my mind.

Possessing the Triforce of Wisdom certainly had it's perks.

Sora gave me a confused look, then smiled again. "Yeah, maybe it's not the right time."

He then proceeded to dash up the ladder yelling "Hey Riku! Are you alright?"

_Sora_

Riku was gazing at the desert, his face mask-like as always. Upon hearing my voice he turned, an eyebrow raised in question.

"So you're back?"

_Of course he's back, that dumb ass-_

_Hey! That dumb ass is my __**friend**__ you know!_

"Yeah, I'm back. You alright?"

He nodded, and stared back out at the desert. "Just thinking if this is all worth it-"

A portal appeared, and King Mickey walked out. His arm was in a sling.

I winced, and had the sudden urge to throw up. I felt like I was spinning around and around-

_**Calm down, Sora. That wasn't directly your fault.**_

_It was that stupid Anti-Form._

I slowed my breathing, trying to remind myself we had a much bigger threat looming on the horizon. A much bigger darkness.

"Whelp, Donald says the arm is gonna need to set before we can do any major healing, so I thought I'd come and say that I'm outta commission for the rest of this." His smile flickered "Which is why I want to ask if you want to follow through with this-"

"Of course we do! Link and Ciara are our friends!" I practically demanded. "Besides, you knew it too, didn't you?"

Mickey looked away "Knew what?"

"That there's a psycho-killer on the loose."

Mickey stiffened.

Riku gave me a funny look, partly disturbed, partly curious.

Kairi let out a small squeal.

"Vanitas has awakened. You could feel it too, right?"

Mickey nodded "That creature from earlier... It hasn't appeared in twelve years... It has to be him. It's why I wanted you to go home." He shuddered

"I couldn't lose anyone again..."

"Excuse me, but are we going to save my friends anytime soon?" Zelda clambered onto the tower. "I don't want to lose them either."

She blew a stray lock of hair out of her face, which was creased with worry.

"If we need some transport, I can provide it, we'll just need to go back down."

I held a hand to my chin. Then nodded.

"Your Highness, I think we can take it from here!" Mickey nodded, and left.

Zelda hastily scribbled a circle large enough for the s- no, four of us to stand on. She stood up, then wiped her brow "Agh, this is why I hate growing up in a palace with servants, even a nice day like this can get uncomfortably hot."

Kairi stepped in the circle, saying "So... get in the circle?"

Zelda nodded. Later, when everyone was ready, Zelda lifted her hands. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She opened her eyes again, both of the pale blue orbs glowing. She flicked her wrists around, making small circles and jabs.

The ground shifted.

Zelda was muttering words in a language that definitely sounded ancient. The jabs and waves were getting stronger and more acute. A small breeze was shifting her hair and dress in a eerie way.

_**CRACK!**_

We couldn't help but gasp in surprise when the circle of ground lifted from underneath our feet.

"Sora,"

I jumped at how ethereal Zelda's voice sounded. "We're gonna need a breeze to get this thing going. A strong one."

I nodded, and pointed my Keyblade opposite to where we were heading. Riku and Kairi did the same.

"Okay then, 3...2...1..."

"AEROGA!"

We sped off, unknowing of what lay ahead.

The only thing we knew, was that we were heading into the belly of the beast.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_Sora_

Zelda's earthen platform arrived at our destination in less than a hour. We hopped off, but Zelda stood on the hovering bit of dirt.

"Aren't you coming, Zelda?"

She shook her head.

"No, I've been gone from the palace long enough. Besides, if this turns out to be a failure, I think it'd be better if I wasn't taken again."

We nodded in agreement, and watched Zelda take off, becoming a speck in the distance.

The portal glowed amber in the setting sun.

"Riku, didn't you close it?"

"Actually, it was Mickey, but yes, it was previously closed."

That definitely confirmed it was Ciara earlier.

"Well, I think our friends have waited long enough." I strode into the portal.

_**There's a jerk who's long overdue for an ass-kicking, too.**_

_Yay! You finally learned about cursing Ven!_

_**Shut it, I'm not **__**that**__** naive.**_

Kairi huddled close to me in the dim hallways. She obviously did not like being here.

"Riku, you have a clue where Link and Ciara could be?"

Riku nodded, and began leading us to...well... wherever.

I paused at a glass case full of all sorts of weaponry. There was something familiar-

"Hey, isn't that Link's shield?"

Riku stopped and looked back.

"Why, yes, that is." He undid the case, and began grabbing everything he could hold. "You two do the same, I think Link and Ciara would love to have their stuff back."

We then tromped around the halls some more, now loaded with more items than reasonable.

_Ciara_

The door creaked open. Wonder what surprise it'll be this time-

"Hey guys! Sora and the Sor-ettes to the rescue!"

Sora was striking a heroic pose in the open doorway, beaming at the two of us.

Me and Link, like we shared a brain, tilted our heads and said

"... 'Sor-ettes'...?" Riku came out from behind Sora sighing

"'Sor-ettes'? Really Sora?"

Kairi giggled "I think it was kinda cute!"

Sora folded his arms, absently undoing our chains with his Keyblade

"What? It was just a joke, guys."

I was rubbing my wrist when I noticed the pile of gear outside the doorway. Link dove at it, yelling with delight "My stuff!"

I pulled out my familiar, bronze sword, taken during my last stay. I gently rubbed the flat of the blade, realizing how much I missed the thing.

Link unsheathed the Master Sword, triumphantly holding it to the air.

"Let's get going!"

_Link_

We were clipping a steady pace, Sora in the lead.

"So, anyone have a idea where Vanitas will be-"

The question sprang from my mouth "Who's Vanitas?"

"Oh, to put it simply, Dark Link's true identity." Sora said. I nodded, though a little lost. I answered his question in return "I think he'll be waiting for us in the atrium."

"Okay then, to the atrium!"

We entered a few moments later, everyone had a weapon drawn. Even Kairi, who apparently knew how to summon a Keyblade.

"Come on out!"

"We know you're here!"

The atrium was silent.

"... well so much for hero-"

A laugh echoed off the walls. A eerie laugh that I'd heard before somewhere.

"Wow, do you know how lame you guys sound?"

I froze. "S-Sora, did you say something?"

Sora shook his head, looking around.

Ciara had an arrow loaded already, and was aiming. She then nodded and let the projectile fly. It nearly hit a young man in a body suit that looked very much like muscle; a smoky black mask covered his face.

"Hey! Watch where you're aiming!" He yelled

Ciara scoffed "Yeah, I should. Because I missed that motor-mouth of yours!"

That's when it hit me:

Sora and this Vanitas-person sounded exactly alike.

Vanitas sighed and clicked a small button on the side of his helmet. The glass melted away like water.

A lock of black hair.

A golden eye.

"...What in Farore's name?"

I was looking at an(Almost)exact copy of Sora.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I look like Mr. Wimp over there." Vanitas's eyes rolled. "But I'll have you know I'm the better one."

Riku's eyes widened.

Kairi whimpered.

Ciara loaded her bow again. "Smart mouth of yours, mind if I shoot it?" For some reason, Ciara was unfazed. "Ven killed you once, he and Sora can kill you again. For good."

Vanitas vanished. We were flipping our heads around, trying to find where he'd pop up next.

Sora let out a yelp. Vanitas had his hands on Sora's shoulders "Ah yes, this little brat." Sora craned his head away from Vanitas's, who proceeded to lean in uncomfortably close, laughing "He's already scared of me! Who'd of thunk? The mighty Ventus, trapped in a coward's body!"

Sora suddenly gave a death glare and summoned his Keyblade, swinging it backhanded at Vanitas.

"BACK OFF!"

Vanitas backed away, easily dodging Sora's attack. "Hmph, guess you _do_ know how to fight after all." Then he did the almost unthinkable.

He summoned a Keyblade of his own.

"Let's see what you're made of." He said, readying the chained thing. He held it just like Riku held his own Keyblade.

Sora pulled out a small charm. "Well, I hope you like the taste of defeat." He thrust out the charm, which was a small star formed out of seashells "Because me and my friends will-"

A black blur whizzed by Sora, cutting him short. His mouth formed a small 'o', and his eyes opened wide. Sora dropped to one knee, clutching at his stomach.

"Sora!" Kairi knelt right next to him.

Vanitas was standing from a crouching position a little ways behind him. "Wow, giving me a lecture about friendship." He sighed, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You're too much like Ven. Too weak. This battle will be too easy."

"Sora? Sora, are you alright?" Kairi was shaking his shoulder.

Sora stood again, wobbling slightly.

"Heh, you're the one to talk. Didn't even use the blade!" Sora pointed his Keyblade at Vanitas "Oh, and by the way, you stole my move!"

Vanitas looked unimpressed, then suddenly shifted to full-out laughter.

"_**Your**_ move? Hah! Do you even realize how _old_ I am? How long I've spent learning the secrets of the Keyblade?" He looked barely older than Sora... They couldn't have been too uneven in skill.

Vanitas readied his blade again.

"Now are you wimps gonna fight me or what?"

Sora stood there, and Riku was the first to take action.

"EYAH!" He yelled, slashing with his blade, and firing dark flames with a deadly sophistication.

Vanitas also used darkness, but he used it more willingly. It was like Riku was restraining, holding back.

"Come on! Giving up already?" Vanitas laughed, and a dark pool surrounded Riku up to his knees. Riku instantly panicked.

"NO!" He tried pulling his legs free , but he was sinking. "NO! NO, NOT AGAIN!"

"Riku!" Kairi and Sora ran to their friend, but were blasted out of the way. I was lucky enough to raise my shield just in time.

Before the dust had settled, I called out for a role-call.

"Ciara?" I hacked and coughed. I felt a small stream of blood roll down my face.

"F-fine, Link...agh... Lodged under a bit of debris, though..."

That wasn't good. I looked for her, and found that her legs were pinned under a large fragment of stone. Her face was in pain, but she weakly smiled and gave a thumbs up. "I'll be fine. Get to the others!"

"Sora? Kairi?"

Sora had used himself as a human shield, and his body lay over Kairi's. His eyes blearily opened, and he raised his head with a smile

"Bruised, but perfectly okay." He also gave a thumbs up, gently shifting over and seeing if Kairi was alright.

"Riku?" He called out a few moments later.

The darkness hadn't swallowed him yet, but he was limp and unconscious.

"I got him!" I dashed over and knelt down next to Riku, expecting an easy rescue.

Minutes passed as I tugged and pulled, trying to get him out of the darkness. Should've had some progress by now-

I realized _I was sinking too_. I tried pulling us both out, but I couldn't.

Chest deep now...

I reached a stiff hand to Ciara, who was doing the same, squealing my name "LINK! LINK!"

Neck...

The cold numbness in my body was spreading, constricting my heart...

"LINK!"

I took a last breath of light, before sinking, into darkness.

_Ciara_

My hand was frozen in place.

"No... oh no..." I felt tears start to roll over.

Sure, my legs were crushed and emitting a dull ache.

Sure, Riku was lost to the darkness again.

Sure, Kairi and Sora were sitting ducks.

But **nothing** could amount to the grief and fear that pushed me over like a scrap of lace in the wind. Seeing Link struggle in vain attempt was bad enough; seeing him reach his hand to me with pure fear in his eyes while I sat there was pure torture.

Sora scrambled to where the darkness was moments before.

"Riku! RIKU!" he yelled, clawing at the ground in vain. He stopped. Still as death. His eyes were wide in disbelief. "Not... not again..."

Suddenly Kairi screamed.

Vanitas had pinned her arm behind her back with one hand, the other holding his Keyblade above her heart.

"I wonder... What would happen if I used this?" He had a devilish smirk. A smirk that held no empathy whatsoever. "A pure heart, such a rare thing. I hear screams from those Princesses are so lovely."

Kairi struggled, but Vanitas held an iron grip. That smile was sickening, and I could only imagine what he was thinking. None of it was good.

"Don't touch her you bastard!" came a yell. Sora came crashing between the two, knocking Kairi out of Vanitas's grasp. The rage on his face was jarring. Vanitas backed off, smile never vanishing.

"Oh, so you want to quit playing the pacifist, huh?"

Sora's Keyblade swung like lightning at his face. He missed.

Then proceeded to chew up Vanitas, in two voices.

His,

and Ven's.

"I was considering letting you run free back to that little hole you grew up in, being a pacifist and letting you go for everything you've done. But now I see you want to screw yourself over!" More furious slashes. "You took away Link, you took away Riku, AND NOW YOU DARE TAKING MY GIRLFRIEND'S HEART?"

Kairi gasped right beside me while Sora proceeded to beat the living crap out of Vanitas.

"He... Did he say what I think he said...?"

"'Bout time..." I grumbled. Kairi noticed the boulder, and misunderstood what I said "Here, let me help with that. Magnet!" The boulder lifted, and I dragged myself away before it came crashing back down. I was going to be one lucky bitch if I could walk again.

"GO SORA!" Kairi cheered, turning her attention back to her newly proclaimed boyfriend.

"Yeah... GO SORA!"

Swinging faster than the light that now graced his Keyblade, chewing out Vanitas for all the crap he's done. He was beating back the darkness. He was winning.

Yet Vanitas was still smiling... He was getting every living bit of him smacked to a pulp and he was smiling. He then suddenly grabbed Sora's arm, stopping his Keyblade inches from his beaten face. He had such a crazy look to him, like he had a hilarious secret.

"Of course you considered letting me go. That's because you're weaker." He then dragged Sora towards him, and they both were enveloped in a light that blinded us.

When we turned back, it was only Sora, his back turned from us.

"Sora? Is he gone...?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, you won't have to worry about him anymore."

I noticed the blade he held: Two Kingdom Keys that crossed each other, with a wickedly sharp greenish blade poking out from the two. I held Kairi back.

"That's not Sora."

"Sora" turned around. A malicious grin spread. "Correct, you little sneak. Maybe you're not as dumb as you look."

His eyes were golden.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

_Link_

I figured death/being trapped in the darkness would be cold, and numb to any other sense. Yet it was pleasantly warm. The smell of the forest filled my lungs.

Ah, the forest. I grew up there, and had so many dear friends. I felt my mouth subconsciously twitch up in a smile.

"Hey, I think he's awake now!" A young voice piped. I'd heard that voice before...

"S...Schizo...?" I opened my eyes, and found myself back at the Glade of the Hero. There Schizo was, in Green's guise, sitting right next to me. He tilted his head, an amused smile spreading.

"Schizo? Nah, I'm Zephyr, Hero of Winds. Though it's alright, everyone gets us confused at some point." He answered my question before I even got the thought of asking. Now that I had the energy to think of it, they were slightly different.

"Hey, are you alright? Not drowsy or anything?" This newer voice was a little richer, mellower.

I sat up and looked over, seeing another "me", thought it looked like he was barely older. Or younger, his face still had a boyish look about it, so it was hard to tell. He held out his hand with a smile. "I'm Ciel." I nodded in confirmation, then sighed and lied back down.

"...I'm dead, aren't I?" Ciel laughed, but it was weak with dark humor. "No, not yet." He pulled me back up. "Your heart is safe and sound here."

"My... Heart?" Ciel nodded.

"The moment we sensed your heart and body falling into darkness, we started removing your heart. To keep it safe." I spotted Wolfos a ways off, chatting with another young man. Apparently arguing about training. Then the young man proceeded to shrink, and eventually became a boy no older than thirteen.

"Oh, that's Kairos. He was Wolfos's mentor." Ciel chuckled, "Still insists on making sure he's ready for anything. Oh, and that kid you were with, what's his name?"

Ciel shifted over, revealing Riku, still asleep. "...What's he doing here?" Ciel laughed again. "Jeez, you held onto that boy like your life depended on it. You were so determined to save him that his heart flew in right along with yours. And speak of the devil he's waking up."

Riku stirred, mumbling about darkness. He sat up as well.

"Don't recall the darkness being this-" He must've noticed the large number of clones, because he stopped abruptly. He then held a hand to his face, sighing.

"That's it, I'm either high, or dead."

"You're neither, kid. What's your name?"

"Riku."

Ciel nodded in approval. "Nice name, very stable and a little earthy, and I'm willing to bet you're the same. Names have power and meaning, you know." he rambled a bit more, ignoring us both. Something about Goddesses and islands in the sky. Riku looked at me "So, where the heck are we?"

"The Glade of the Hero. We're pretty much out of the battle for awhile."

Riku flopped back against a nearby tree.

"I hope Sora and Kairi can hold that freak off."

"I just hope they can get out alright..." I whispered, "Farore help us all..."

A young woman's voice rang out from behind me, vibrant with life "I believe I can grant you some help, being a Goddess."

_Ciara_

Soranitas (what can I say? Sora-Vanitas gets old) started advancing.

"Normally it'd be plain bullying to beat up a cripple and harass a young, naive little girl, but who cares? Besides, maybe I can have some fun with the two of you when I'm done."

He held out his hand, and Kairi screamed as she flew up into the air.

"Put me down you jerk!"

"Let her go!"

Soranitas grinned, and unclenched his hand. "If you say so."

"AIEEE!"

I held out my hand to catch her. Not literally with my hand, but with magic. I gently set Kairi back on the ground.

She immediately began backing away from Soranitas.

"Aw C'mon. I won't bite." I shuddered: no, he won't bite, but he certainly will hack and slash you to bits.

"Kairi! Think you can get me back on my feet?"

"No! I can't! The bone might not grow back right-"

"I Don't care! Just do it!"

"But-"

"Kairi if you really care about Sora enough to see him again you'll just do it!"

She shut her eyes, and waved her Keyblade at me. "Curaga!"

I felt the dull throb in my legs swell and ease into something more like the soreness after you've been running non-stop. I quickly got to my feet, and with my legs burning in protest, swiped up my sword and charged at Soranitas.

"It's a bad day for you! 'CAUSE I'M ONE LUCKY BITCH!" I proceeded to slash at Soranitas with all the training and proficiency that Link had taught me. Strike here, strike there, analyze his movements for tells... _He would be so proud right now._ I felt my confidence swell for the first time in years: I was actually putting up a good fight!

"We'll take him together!" Kairi joined me, adding even more magical and combat expertise to the fight.

"Sora..." I whispered under my breath, "we're with you all the way...!"

_Sora_

I was falling in that same darkness again, but everything was far more tense. There was an intruder in my heart, I could tell.

I landed, opening my eyes- and felt them widen in horror at the scene in front of me.

The Destiny Islands, that night that changed my life forever. A kid brushed past me- no _**I**_ brushed past me. Two years younger, still unaware of the Keyblade. I looked panicked, glancing back at the Shadows that trailed me with wide eyes, wooden sword cracked and broken in my(his?)hand. It reminded me of how much of a novice I was then. I shook my head slightly: what was I thinking? taking on Heartless with a plaything?

My younger self called out for Riku, and I cringed. Riku was going to give into the darkness in his heart any moment now, and Kairi had already lost hers, if I remembered right.

"It was your fault, you know." I stiffened.

There he was, Vanitas, holding an entirely new kind of Keyblade. It looked a lot sharper, and could probably do some serious damage.

He grinned at me, and it looked far from friendly. "You're the one who destroyed your home, Sora."

"No!" I instantly objected. "No! I didn't do it! It was the Heartless!" I felt the urge to blame Riku, but we both knew he didn't mean to... if it was him. Riku's memory of the event was blank and blurry.

Vanitas laughed. "Of course, blame it on the Heartless. But wasn't it _you_ who played around near the Keyhole to the islands? You probably made it weaker. You were a child, an inexperienced child who had a Keyblade-"

"NO!" I yelled again. How was he squirming into my mind? Placing unwelcome doubt in my heart?

"Maybe if you didn't exist, Riku wouldn't have had so much darkness in his heart-"

"LIES!"

"Kairi wouldn't have lost her heart-"

I blindly swung my Keyblade "SHUT UP!" I knew I missed. I felt my body being brushed away by the dark winds that were now tearing my beloved home apart...

And found myself back at my Station of Awakening. Vanitas raised his blade.

"Let's keep this short and sweet."

We locked blades instantly. Though something was off: Vanitas was stronger. "I hope you realize that by being in closer proximity to my dear other half, I've grown more powerful."

He brushed me away easily, then managed to slash my side open. I instantly wanted to respond with a potion, but I couldn't find one.

"Cure!" There, that did it. Dang, he was good.

A kick at my heels threw me to the ground. I rolled away, the tip of that odd Keyblade missing me by inches. I held my Keyblade up to repel a flurry of dark bursts. Riku wasn't even close to this mastery of the darkness.

As he knocked me aside again(this time I nearly fell off) I realized I had little to no hope of beating him.

"You're giving up already? That's very uncharacteristic of you, you know." He then lodged the tip of his blade into my grip, causing me to let go of my Keyblade. He flicked it away, and I watched as it tumbled into the darkness. I tried summoning it again. It didn't come. How was I going to beat him now? Vanitas had that scary point aimed right at my neck.

"I control this heart now. You're too weak, just a vessel that channels everyone else's power." Vanitas leaned in, once again getting far too close for my comfort. "And guess what? Here, you're on your own."

"My friends... What are you going to do to them?" I asked. Vanitas laughed "Oh all sorts of things! It's fun to see people in pain, and between you and me, Kairi is pretty hot."

That's when I got possibly the craziest idea ever.

"Vanitas, you like making deals, right?" Vanitas lowered his blade a bit. "Yeah, what do you have in mind?" I swallowed. "First, what I want: I want you to leave the Realm of Light alone, that includes _every_ world, and _every_ friend of mine." Vanitas's interest dropped. "But here's what you get: Me, Ven, Roxas, and anyone else who I could be harboring in my heart."

Vanitas had that crazy gleam in his eyes again.

"So I get to do whatever I want with you?"

I nodded "Just as long as you don't hurt anyone in the Realm of Light."

Vanitas raised his Keyblade again. "Then I accept as a being of pure darkness."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_Sora_

I bit the inside of my cheek, wondering what was to come. I'd gotten him to agree... Just what was Vanitas going to do? I stood and started backing away, slowly. I watched that blade like my life depended on it.

I suddenly felt pain all over my right arm. It fell limp and useless to my side. I looked at it:

There was a gash from my shoulder to my wrist that was oozing out blood without any hesitation. Bone peeked out of exposed muscle. I think I started screaming in agony then, cradling my injured limb. I never expected anyone to willingly enjoy this kind of thing, and yet there Vanitas was, laughing at my pain. He ruined my other arm the same way.

Still laughing.

Still screaming.

Taunting me for his enjoyment.

I fell down when he ended up sending that blade through my leg. Why hadn't I bled to death by now?

"Oh, I forgot to mention, you'll never die here, since I can't kill your heart without shattering it. Which means we'll have a long, fun, time together_._"

Both legs down for the count. I was a limp rag doll, just bleeding out and marring the serene stained glass beneath me. The pain was unlike anything else I had experienced.

_What on earth have I done...?_

Vanitas flipped me onto my back.

_Roxas..._

One diagonal slash.

_Ven..._

A scream

_Riku..._

Another slash, forming a 'X'.

_Kairi..._

Another scream.

_I'm so sorry..._

Stab, 'X' marks the spot.

_I felt like I had to..._

He angled the blade upwards, my body painfully sliding along it.

"Please, forgive me guys..." I whispered.

"Oh, still thinking of those lame friends of yours?" Vanitas leaned in so close again, but this time I didn't even have the will to cringe. "Forget them, I'll be your 'friend' for the rest of your life!" he laughed. He cupped my face in mock tenderness. "If you're regretting this, you really shouldn't have done this on such an impulse, sweetie."

I froze when he kissed my cheek. He laughed some more at my discomfort, then flung me away, my body tumbling painfully against the ground.

"Oh? You can't get up?" Vanitas crooned in a feigned tone of concern. He kicked me over. "Maybe I can help with that." He raised his bloodied blade.

I decided to just stare at his eyes and ignore the pain. Those golden orbs flecked with blood lust and madness. It was kinda stunning how mesmerizing they were-they suddenly flicked up in... fear?

That's when I heard it.

_Clunk..._

_Clink..._

_Clunk..._

"...Oh my God..." I felt another hand brush my cheek. "..." Some fabric brushed across my face. Light tan, black, a zipper... It was then I realized at one point I started crying.

"R...Roxas...?"

I saw him right above me. He was wearing his organization cloak, but it was unzipped with his street clothes showing underneath it. Like he wasn't denying his time with the organization, but he didn't support it, either. He looked worried, afraid, sad, angry... a whole slew of emotions.

"Good grief, of all the times to play hero..." he sighed. He closed his eye and shook his head. I couldn't believe the tears that barely showed. "What on earth were you thinking?"

"Helping... the Realm... of Light-"

"Dammit Sora! We were coming to help you!" He yelled at me. "If you just held on for a little longer...!"

I looked away. "...Sorry."

Suddenly, Roxas grabbed me and held me in a tight hug.

"Dammit all, we could have lost you!"

I was at a loss. This kind of thing was totally in character for Roxas, yet, not in character. It was so odd seeing such care coming from him. He held me at arms length, "That was an absolutely stupid thing to do, okay? You had _no_ need to do that with backup on the way."

"...Well, I didn't know I had backup."

Roxas chuckled. He shook his head again, at some private joke. "Well, we're going to need to be a little more mobile, so..." He scooped me up, holding me in his arms. "Sorry if this is awkward."

"Your clothes... they're getting blood on them..." I said stupidly.

He gave a warm smile. "Eh, it'll come out."

He then turned to Vanitas, glaring at him with full, Nobody-worthy lack of emotion. A complete opposite of earlier. It gave me chills.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, hurting a kid who isn't involved in this grudge between you and a guy he's barely met?" He hissed. Vanitas laughed.

"Oh please, you and I both know that he's been keeping Ven safe here. Therefore, he has everything to do with my 'grudge' as you put it. Besides, he agreed to this."

Roxas briefly glared at me.

"Actually, he mentioned you and Ven and anyone else here too. So..." Vanitas made an advance. Roxas quickly set me down so that he could use his Keyblade. He held me up to his side by my belt with one hand, the other holding a Keyblade, threatening Vanitas.

"Make another step and I'll make sure you're a bigger Nobody."

Funnily enough, Vanitas stopped. Ever since Roxas appeared, he had a strange reluctance.

They both stood there. Playing a game of chicken.

"Roxas, I can take him now." A quiet girl's voice said. Roxas nodded, and I felt a pair of small, limber arms wrap around my torso like I was some stuffed animal. "Oh, you're so much heavier than you look." The girl noted. She gently set me down, and I finally got a good look at her. She was Kairi... but different. Somehow...

"Are you alright?" Same voice too.

"I'm as fine as I can be. Though, what are you doing here Kairi?"

She looked surprised for a moment, then sadly smiled. "Look deeper Sora, I'm not Kairi." Her image shimmered: her hair shrinking, becoming darker, her face becoming slightly younger. Kairi, but not Kairi.

"...What's your name?"

The girl became sad.

"I... I can't remember. No one can..." I searched every bit of my memory. What was this girl doing here? Why couldn't I remember her? "Well, I can't remember your name either, so... how about I give you a new one?" The girl blinked, then nodded in agreement. "Okay then... how about...Thalassa?" She smiled. "Yeah, that sounds nice... Oh, Ven."

I turned over, and saw Ventus right next to me. He looked sad... He then took a deep breath, his face scrunched up in pure anger, and stood. He had his Keyblade pointed at Vanitas.

"Well, Vanitas. I hope you know that you have permanently screwed yourself over." Roxas nodded, a sly grin on his face. "Ass-kicking time?"

"Ass-kicking time." Ven turned back to us. "You make sure he stays okay alright?" Thalassa nodded.

Vanitas was backing away "Okay, C'mon! I-I'm part of you Ven! Have a little mercy-"

He got a Keyblade straight to the gut. "Nah, I've lost any mercy I've had for you." Roxas fired a beam of bluish light. "How could _anyone_ have mercy for a piece of scum like you?" Ventus made a quick series of rapid slashes. It was hard to tell if he was even there.

He grabbed Vanitas by his neck, snarling. "You're a darkness that shouldn't exist any longer. You've hurt me and my friends, and you're finally going to pay for it." A wind was ruffling his clothes. Light began drawing to him, charging for an attack. Vanitas struggled, "Wait! please!"

"Goodbye, Vanitas." a burst of light enveloped them, along with several small pillars of the same substance. I had to look away.

When I turned back, Ventus was standing there, his shoulders hunched with fatigue. "Finally, he's gone for good." Roxas said, his Keyblade vanishing. Ven nodded, but he suddenly fell to one knee.

"Ven!" I ran over to his side- wait...

"Huh?" I was fully healed! "...wow...!" Then I remembered that Ventus was hurt somehow. "Ven! Ven are you okay?"

"Fine..." he slumped into my lap. "Just really... tired..."

He looked at me, smiling. "I'll have to sleep again... but I just want you to know... I'm so proud of you."

I shook my head. "Nah, I screwed up royally."

Ven's eyes were half-closed. "Yes, you did. But you screwed up royally for the Realm of Light, and that is what makes me proud. Keep it up..." His eyes closed. He yawned a little bit.

"...Sora..." His breathing had slowed, and he looked so peaceful.

"Such a sleepyhead." Roxas chuckled. "He was sleeping when I merged with you, Sora. He only woke up when I decided that he'd been sleeping long enough." Roxas's smile vanished

"Looks like he put it all into that last attack... For you..." I remembered Axel: he had died saving me, and in turn, his old friend Roxas as well. He'd also put all his being into one final attack.

I shook my head, reminding myself that Ven was only sleeping.

"It's alright Sora, he'll wake up eventually. He's just not going to see his friends for awhile..."

I gently hugged Ventus. "Don't worry, you'll see Terra and Aqua soon. I promise. Thank you..."

"Well, you'll have a lot of time to watch him sleep."

Roxas's sarcastic remark confused me. "What?" I gently placed Ven's sleeping body down, and looked at Roxas.

"What do you mean?"

Roxas put his hand in his pockets.

"You're stuck here... You've dived too deep into your heart..."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

_Ciara_

I backed away, panting. Damn, this guy is tough.

"Kairi, you okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

"Yeah...I'm getting tired too-"

"No, Sora..."

Oh... It must have been so hard, fighting your friend. I could handle this because I knew Sora was probably fighting on the inside too, but I wonder what I would've done if this was Link...

"Ciara, do you think they're okay?"

"Link and Riku? Yeah, they'll be fine- KAIRI!"

Soranitas was heading straight for Kairi. I pushed her out of harm's way, and was tossed away easily.

I tried standing again. I got up onto one knee before my leg broke. "AGH!"

Kairi was hold her own pretty well, thank goodness. But Soranitas was advancing.

"Come on Kairi, Light can't last forever."

"Back off creep! FIRAGA!"

She saw me cradling my leg and lost her focus. Soranitas took perfect advantage of that, knocking her out very much like Aqua years ago.

Okay screw. The. Leg.

"YOU BASTARD!" I picked up my sword and ran, or more like limped very fast, after Soranitas. We locked blades "You leave her ALONE!"

I noticed he was slipping up more now.

"Sora! Fight him! He's hurt Kairi!" I yelled with my slashes, encouraging my friend to fight from the inside.

One of his eyes was a dullish blue now, and I decided to stop my attacks. Soranitas blinked, then his eyes widened with horror.

"No...No I'm not letting it end this way again!"

I used my sword as a makeshift crutch, and limped over to Soranitas again.

"Too bad, because that's what happening." and to add insult to injury, pushed him over.

The gold in his eyes vanished completely, being replaced by blue. Sora wobbled a bit, small smoky bits of darkness seeping from his body, then slumped into me. His eyes were lifeless, and half-closed.

"Sora!" Kairi rushed over, having woken up pretty damn fast. "Oh, Ciara, your leg-"

"It'll be fine." I looked around for any signs of Riku and Link. Still not here. Kairi was shaking Sora "Come on you sleepyhead! Get up!" she looked on the verge of crying. "You can't... I won't let you go! Not now, not when I finally know!"

Sora muttered something.

"What was that Sora?"

"N...Namine...Xi...Xion...A...qua..."

Kairi shook her head. "No Sora! I'm none of those people!" She was crying, but grinned not unlike how Sora would "Geez Sora, you forgot my name? Thanks a lot! I'll give you a hint... starts with a 'K'!"

But Sora continued to spout names.

"Ter...ra..."

"Ciara! what's going on!"

I turned around and saw Link and Riku, a bright light fading behind them.

"Link you crazy idiot!" I squealed joyfully, burying myself in his green tunic. "Don't do that again!"

"Whoa! You're leg doesn't look that good-"

"I don't care! I thought I lost you!"

I felt Link wrap his arms around me, I smelled the wonderful scent of the outdoors and wet earth. I was so glad he wasn't gone.

Link gently pushed me away and I sat down, feeling wobbly. Link examined my leg.

"Damn, it feels like a really large fracture." He glared at me. "Have you been walking on it?"

"So? Vanitas was going to-"

"Ciara, you might not be able to use this leg anymore." Link stood, "I want you to stay. Keep it still-"

"But-"

"No buts Ciara. I'm going to get us a ride." He let out a whistle. High to low, much like a train. Then an actual train whistle replied.

Riku, who was also trying to wake up Sora, stood.

"What the-" he was interrupted by a train scooting to a stop in front of us. A young boy, maybe 13 at oldest, hopped out. He looked stunningly like Link. Same clothes and everything.

"Hello!" okay, maybe not the voice. "My name is Link, but for the sake of convenience, call me Trax!" He opened the passenger carriage, and gestured inside. "One free ride to Hyrule Castle Town at the request of the current Hero and with the aid of the Goddess Farore!"

Everyone was staring at Link, then Trax.

"What? He's just a ancestor of mine!"

Riku gingerly picked up Sora, and with Kairi following behind, entered the train. Link picked me up too, and gently set me down on one of the plush seats.

"Oh, and here's a little something." Link smacked me upside the head.

"OW! What was that for?"

"For chewing me out earlier. That was really uncalled for." He sat down next to me, and the outside world began speeding by. "I just want you to know: Get your facts straight and absolutely 100% correct before you go accusing people."

Suddenly, the Spiritual Stones flew in through the door.

"Figured you'd need these back!" Trax said before it closed again.

I stared at the glittering gems in my lap. Link held the Kokiri Emerald to the light "See? This is your potential. This is what I see inside of you, Ciara. The only problem is you're holding your real self back, and letting a rash, uncut, unpolished version forth."

I got what he said, but couldn't help saying "So my potential is a rock?"

He laughed. "Yes, I know it's a rock! But it's a very nice rock." I smiled, and turned to Sora, Riku, and Kairi. My smile vanished.

They looked jarringly despondent. Kairi was leaning her head on Riku's shoulder, crying and squeezing Sora's hand in hopes of response. Riku was staring dead ahead, not paying attention to either friend, looking like he hated himself for letting it happen. Kairi bit her lip and tried waking him up again.

"Come on Sora, we'll be arriving soon. You gotta wake up now you silly goof!" her voice was mirthless, choked by tears. "Come on Sora-"

"Kairi, stop..." Riku said quietly. He gently removed her hand from Sora's shoulder, placing it in her lap. "I don't think we can wake him up right now..."

Link was sadly watching them both. "I don't think there's ever been a battle without sacrifice..."

Kairi buried herself in Riku, sobbing. "He finally said it-"

"S-said what?"

"Sora finally said he liked me... He called me his girlfriend..."

Riku held Kairi close, his sadness becoming unmasked.

"I'm so sorry..." he set his head on Kairi's, stroking her hair. "...He really loved you, you know. He's been asking me how to hook up with you for ages." his mouth twitched up in a small smile. "Remember when you found those flowers? He was the one who picked 'em out. Oh the heart-attack he got when he found you were allergic. It was hilarious seeing him flip out like that." Kairi let out a weird laugh-weep hybrid.

The door opened again. "Sorry, I kinda misjudged it. Royal Palace gardens, Queen's Corner!"

_Link_

Ciara was kinda light-weight. At least it made it easier to carry her to the infirmary to get her leg fixed up.

"Tell Zelda I said hi." I nodded, smiling. "You get that leg fixed, you hear me?"

Ciara smiled back.

"Now, you two follow me, I think Zelda might know what's going on with Sora."

Riku and Kairi followed obediently. Sora was their light, and with the defeat of Vanitas, it was lost.

I knocked on Zelda's door. No response. I knocked again.

"...Yes?" the voice was male. The King of Hyrule was in there. It quickened my heart, knowing her father was in there. I cracked the door open.

"E-excuse me, Your Majesty, could I talk with your daughter for a moment?" I heard a chair scrape the marble floor, and a few footsteps.

"Yes- Oh! Link!" Zelda looked radiant. In a brand-new dress, her hair washed and combed to perfection...

"I'm so glad you're okay!" She clapped her hands together, her brilliantly white teeth arranged in a dazzling smile. "What did you need to talk to me about-oh..." she saw the trio behind me. She held a hand to Sora's forehead. Worry didn't make her look good.

"Sora..." Sora's breathing was still even and slow, eyes half-closed and dull: the fitting image of a sleeping person. "D-don't worry, he's still alive-"

"We know that much, Your Highness." Riku said, his head bowing a bit in respect. "Although it is comforting, coming from you."

Zelda smiled. She then summoned a servant.

"Do we have a guest room large enough for these three?" the servant nodded. "Then could you lead them there?"

"Of course, My Princess. This way please."

Riku and Kairi were lead away. Zelda turned to me. There was a light blush tainting her cheeks now. "Well... It's just you and me now..."

"Um... yeah..."

"So... where's Ciara?"

"Her leg was broken. She's in the infirmary, getting it mended."

"Ah..."

"Zelda, could you came back?" The King called from inside her room.

"Oh! yes, father!" She halted in front of the doorway "Bye, Link. I'd... I'd love it if you came to my wedding. It's been pushed to tomorrow, so... heh, biggest day of my life, and whatnot...!" she sheepishly smiled, and closed the door behind her.

I banged my head against the wall when the door was closed. "Agh... even a shadow has more guts than you...!" I chided myself. "Ah well, maybe Kairi and Riku have settled in..."

After getting some directions, I found Kairi and Riku's door slightly ajar.

"I don't know what's happening..." Zelda whispered. Zelda? how did she get in so fast? Then again, there were a lot of hidden passages in this castle...

I stayed outside, listening through the crack between door and door frame. "His heart, it's not hurt, but it's not sleeping either. I'm sorry, but your friend is... I don't know where he is, or how you can bring him back...It's like he's there, but not there at the same time."

I opened the door, "Everyone okay?"

Kairi was still a sobbing wreck. Riku was leaning his chair against the wall, pulling a straight, ponderous face. Zelda was gently patting Kairi's back while she cried over Sora's body.

"He can't be gone... He can't...!"

Zelda was the first to realize I had entered. She smiled weakly.

"We're... fine..."

Sora was lying in a bed, a sheet covering him up to his neck. He still had that blank, comatose look. I recalled the first few moments when we met: such an bright and confident teen, now teetering on the edge between life and death.

Kairi cupped his cheek in her hand "Please Sora, I know you're in there!"

Zelda stiffened in realization "Kairi, you truly love Sora, right?"

"More than anything..."

"Does Sora love you back?"

"Hearing him ramble about how perfect Kairi is, I'd say that isn't too far-fetched." Riku muttered.

Zelda grinned with full enthusiasm. "Then you won't have any more worries. Love is a powerful thing, Kairi."

She stood, "I'm sorry, but I'll have to leave now, preparations and such. Sora will be fine Kairi, if you trust in your love."

She barely brushed by me, her hand grazing mine. That hand was clenched when she closed the door behind her.

Kairi held a hand to her heart. Her confused look slowly melted into a confident smile. "I think I know how to wake him now."

She leaned over, "Sora, I love you too." and she gently kissed him.

_Sora_

"...I love you too..." rang out in the darkness. "K-Kairi?" I knew that was her this time. I felt my body being lifted up, drawn to the light. I waved a hand back to Roxas, Ven, and Thalassa. "Hey guys! Don't worry! You're not going to be forgotten again! I'll help you soon!"

Thalassa smiled "Course you won't forget us!" Roxas wrapped a hand around her and waved back "Now go snag that girlfriend of yours!"

I felt myself blush, remembering I had so blindly said that. Gosh, Roxas _loved_ messing with me.

A warm light diffused the scene away.

I felt someone kissing me. Whoever it was pulled away.

"Sora...?"

ugh, my eyes were so heavy. "Kairi- oof!" Kairi tackled me, squealing "SORA!"

"Hey! Nice to see you back with the living!" That was Link, glad to hear he's okay.

Another pair of arms wrapped around me. "Goddammit don't EVER scare us like that again!"

And I smiled, knowing for sure that Kairi returned my feelings. Knowing that the worst was over.


	29. Epilogue

Epilogue

Link sat in the very back of the gathered crowd.

"I wonder if Zelda knows her suitor is Prince Marth-"

"Really? Darn it, I bet 50 Rupees it'd be Link!"

"Oh please, he's just a commoner once you remove the Hero title."

He scoffed at the people who figured he'd be ruler. He couldn't see what made him so great compared to dozens of other men who had been born and raised for this task.

He glanced at the stage, seeing the blue-haired heir of some other country. He looked haughty, and the worst choice for Zelda. He sighed. The king had specifically picked Marth as the best choice for the kingdom, he had no say in the matter.

The king walked on stage, clapping his hands for silence.

Except for Sora, who was jumping on his tiptoes whispering "Riku What's going on? I can't see-Ow!" Riku had head-slapped him silent.

"Now, all of you gathered here, expecting a wedding."

Link turned around, and began walking away. _I hope he makes you happy, Zelda._

"In fact, Marth is not Zelda's husband of today," Marth grew red with rage, then silently stepped off the stage. A few yells echoed into the courtyard moments later.

Ciara, who was leaning on her new crutch by Zelda's side as one of her new advisers, smirked. "In fact, am I announcing our new King today."

Link didn't stop. _He still won't be me._

"He is here, in this very courtyard,"

_Still not me,_

"And he's... leaving?"

Link froze in the gateway.

He looked left, no one.

He looked right, no one as well.

He turned around, pointing a hand to himself.

"...Me...?" he squeaked. The king laughed

"Of course my boy! Who else could I be talking about?"

Link began walking, feeling the unnerving amount of eyes that stared at him. He heard the murmurs as well. He saw Sora, with one arm wrapped around Kairi, give him a thumbs-up.

Link bowed to Zelda, who was seated, and gently took her hand.

"Do...do you accept me, Princess?"

Zelda smiled.

"Of course." and she stood, wrapping her arms around Link, bringing him in for a kiss.

"LONG LIVE KING LINK!" the crowd chanted. Link blinked when the crown was placed on his head.

He then smiled, knowing he was the luckiest man in all of Hyrule.

"Here, a parting gift me and Zelda worked on." Ciara said, handing Sora what looked like a small mirror.

He took it, examining it closely.

"What's this?"

"Sora." Ciara said firmly to another mirror in her hand. It rippled, and both the things showed their faces.

"Its kinda like a video-chat! Now we can keep up with each other!"

"Sweet!" Sora grinned.

"Come on Sora! we need to get back home!" Riku called from inside the Highwind.

"Coming! bye guys! happy trails!"

The spirited teen leapt into the gummiship, and the friends parted ways.

_*_*_*_*_ 10 years and a week later_*_*_*_*_

"I gotcha Kasumi!" Sora giggled, tickling his beloved daughter.

"Stop it daddy! Stop it!" the little girl laughed.

A small mirror on his desk rippled, showing a young woman with brown hair and a hazel eye. The other was blind.

"Sora? Hey Sora you goof! You in there?"

He gently set Kasumi down, and sat at the desk.

"What's up Ciara?"

"Just thought I'd check in on my friend." She looked at the colorful decor behind him. "Jeez, is it someone's birthday?"

Sora laughed, "Close. Remember? Today's the day we killed Xehanort."

Ciara held a hand to her chin in mock thought.

"Oh yeah, you were drenched in blood and smiling like a maniac, how could I forget?"

Sora laughed again.

The doorbell rang.

"Hold on a sec." Sora opened the door.

"Hey! Riku! Donald! Goofy! Mickey! Come on in!" He ushered his friends inside "Kairi, hope the food's ready, because guests are arriving!"

"I hope you have a brain to know it takes time to cook!" came her playful reply.

Kasumi stared at Ciara. "Hey, who's that weird woman?"

"Oh, she's a friend of mine. Ciara, my adorable little daughter Kasumi. Kasumi, Ciara."

"She looks like her mother, but has your nose." Ciara noted.

"Yep! That's MY nose alright!" Sora gave his trademark goofy grin.

Soon, more guests arrived, Link and Zelda appeared on the two-way mirror.

The place was packed: Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Roxas, Namine, Xion: even Lea showed, bragging about all the adventures he'd been on since he'd gotten his heart back. Sora smiled. He then grabbed a glass, and tapped it.

"Hey everyone!" the room fell silent, "I know you know what happened ages ago, and know why we've assembled here today, but I just want to remind you guys.

"Xehanort was a prime example of what can happen if we let the darkness consume us. But I don't think anyone has done that yet." there were a few laughs, "I just want us to remember: we all have a light deep inside us, and if we follow that light, we'll never fall into the dark for long. So let's drink, to an age of prosperity!"

There were smiles all around, everyone cheering on the hero of years ago. Sora wrapped an arm around Kairi, another holding his daughter.

"We're each others strength."

_The End_

* * *

><p>(712/12 Thank you note has been moved to here to comply with rules.)

Okay, so this whole mess is over now. I can finally stop worrying about having to get next bits of the story up, coming up with plot ideas, etc. I have only one thing to say-

Ah screw it, I have TONS to say.

I didn't expect anyone to like this, and yet here I am (7/12/2012) with 13 reviews, 9 Favorites-

Have I mentioned all the reviews are positive in some way? The very first who read(Stargazer Lily Princess) had NO CLUE what KH or Zelda were, and still loved it! And SaphireWhiteWolf has actively guessed at the plot and commented on my story in a nice way.

When I posted, I expected this:

"OMG! Ciara's SUCH a Sue!"  
>"_ would NEVER do that!"<br>"Agh! This stinks!"

This is what I received instead.

" I shall be adding this to a couple of things"  
>" You are a very good author and I look forward to reading the rest of it!"<br>" kinda sad this is going to be over... I like stories like this one. Interesting plot as well as the way the characters are written: done well with just a little bit more humor thrown in for kicks."

AND NOW I HAVE A PERSON SAYING THIS IS THE BEST OF KH/TLoZ CROSSOVERS!(6/18/2012) Add in a doodle of me doing a happy-dance, 'cuz this is exactly what I was going for! A TLoZ/KH fic that was _complete_ and really great, because I was sick of seeing _incomplete_ and really great TLoZ/KH fics. (_Entire cast:_ _THANK YOU! __Sora:__Champagne time! __Me:_ _Sora, most of the cast is too young for alcohol... __Sora:_ _So? Just a little- __Me:__No. __Sora:_ _Aw C'mon! Ventus and Vanitas are having some! __Me:_ _That's because, technically, Ven and Vanitas are 20-something_).

I have 29 chapters and bad ain't one. (facepalm at my bad joke _Cast:_ _groan_)

After this, I have a few treats for those who've enjoyed this(which seems to be everyone who's read, O_O'):

BLOOPERS! XD (to be titled New game +, Warning: may not be quite so funny, jokes aren't my forte)

"what might have been"s and trivia (to be titled Ultimania, this one will be _HUGE_)

Oh, and every time someone mentions that Ciara isn't a sue, I do a spit-take. Really? I can now sink back in my chair, knowing all that work I put into her is worth it.(_Ciara:_ _Thank you guys! [to cast] They like me, they __**really**_ _like me!_)

If you have bothered to read this far, me, and the entire cast (insert a HUMONGOUS list here) say thank you. Again, and again, and again

Thank you SO MUCH for enjoying this!

This is where the apology was, but everyone seems to love this so screw that... um, I hope I don't sound too full of it now...

-zeldahearts1337


	30. New Game Plus

_This stuff will be bloopers of scenes in the Fic, and behind-the-scenes looks at some of the antics from the cast._

**Blooper 1:Introductions**

Me: Okay guys! Time for you to be introduced! Meet up with old friends and make new ones! Buh-bye! (;D)

Link:... uh, hello...?

Sora: Sora!(thrusts out his hand:=D)

Link:(Proceeds to tug at Sora's hair) Um... is that natural...?

Sora:(still grinning) I would like it if you didn't mess with my hair, thank you very much-

(Roxas suddenly phases out from Sora's body)

Roxas: Yeah, I know, Ridiculous ain't it?

Link: (O_O) Sweet Farore!

Kairi: Hi! I'm Kairi! And you are?

Zelda:(Gingerly accepts Kairi's hand) I'm Princess Zelda. Isn't that skirt a little-

Kairi: Sweet! I'm a princess too!

(Namine phases out from Kairi) And I'm Namine, your highness.(le curtsy in her ridiculously small Ms. Fan-service skirt)

Zelda: (O_O)...Holy Nayru...

Ventus:(glares at Vanitas)

Vanitas:(glares at Ventus)

Ventus: You hurt my friends!

Vanitas: You're a wimp!

Me: Okay, yes you two aren't too chummy, but don't worry! You get to fight later!(=D)

Vanitas: 50 Munny I kick your ass

Ventus: I'll raise you 1000 I kick YOUR ass.

Sora:(noticing Vanitas) HOLY CRAP HE LOOKS JUST LIKE ME!(Proceeds to panic and run around: DX)

Link: Dear Farore his HAIR...I-It's not human!

Zelda: Oh Din that skirt! When did those young ladies last go shopping for clothes?

Me:...It's gonna be a long Fanfic...

(Riku and Roxas start fighting each other)

Riku: NOBODY!(D=)

Roxas: DARKNESS USER!(DX)

Me:... Yes, this will definitely be a long one...

**Blooper 2: Who Altered the Script?**

Link:So where are your parents?(|=)

Sora: Don't have any,(/=)

Link: Are you an idiot?

Sora: nowhere important-wait _what?_

Pit: What?

Link:(Le grab Sora's ear) That's it, you're coming with me you little prankster.

Sora: OW! Owowowowowowowowow!(DX)

Me: CUT! Link! No! That's not what you do!(D=)

Link:...?

Me: You challenge Sora to a duel!

Link: Oh, that makes sense. The script said 'grab ear and lead off-set, cue end. Vanitas is awesome.'- wait a sec, 'Vanitas is awesome'?

Me:...What? Gimme that!(le read-over) VANITAS! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!(DX)

Vanitas: What? Can't I have a little fun?(CX})

Me: You're not due for another 20-ish chapters! Go eat Sea-salt ice-cream or something!

Vanitas: I hate that stuff...(}Xc)

Me:(gives him a coupon) Too bad! Go eat ice-cream!(shoves him off-set)

Roxas: But I LOVE sea-salt ice-cream! Why can't I go?(D=})

Me: Roxas, that's because you're the only sane man here.

Xion: You mentioned ice-cream, Roxas?

Roxas: (o_e) do I know you?

**Blooper 3: They See Me Rollin'...We're All Hatin'...**

Sora: Now let's see, that Goron sa- WOAH!(trips and begins rolling down death mountain: DX)

Roxas: (Turning to me: |=)um, you sure he's gonna hit the rock okay-

(Sora misses the target rock and continues rolling)

Sora: _**GOD – Oof! - DAMN – ugh! - IT!**_(DX{)

Kairi: Shouldn't we stop him?(|=})

Me: Nah, he'll stop at the bottom of the mountain.(cX})

Riku: er, will he survive that?(|=})

Me: Of course! And if he doesn't, we can get Vanitas to sub-

Vanitas: NO! NO! NO! I AM NOT PLAYING A SISSY GOODY-TWO-SHOES!(DX)

Me: That's if he _doesn't_ make it. Which is very unlikely since we have a cooler full of Elixirs.

Sora: _**ARGH!**_(echoing off the mountainous region of Death Mountain, birds stirring and everything)

Me: See? He's okay!({XD)

(Everyone but Riku, Link, and Roxas tilts their head in confusion, and Riku, Link, and Roxas proceed to go get Sora, each one armed with an Elixir)

**Blooper 4: All Bets Are Final**

(Sora is getting his ass pwned by Vanitas)

Sora: ARGH!

Me: Don't worry, not much longer now Sora!(voice drops to a whisper) dammit, where's Roxas?

(Vanitas raises his blade for the final blow; Sora cringes)

Everyone:(realizes Roxas, Ventus, and Xion are missing)...Oh _crap!_

Vanitas: (looks around: ]=3) well, I guess I can finish you off.

Sora: NO! AGH! ROXAS! HELP!(DX}) Zeldahearts1337! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIRE A PSYCOPATH?

(Meanwhile in a back room, Roxas, Ven, and Xion are playing Pi-sho)

Roxas: Your move Ven.

Ven: But I thought it was Xion's

Xion: um, shouldn't we be-(|=})

Ven and Roxas: NO. Sora can help himself, this game is all that really matters right now!

Xion:(Gets up) um... I'll-

Ven and Roxas: SIT! We can't play without you!(}=|)

Xion: But Sora-

Ven: SIT!

(Xion sits back down, cringing while hearing everyone else scrambling to save Sora from Vanitas)

Xion: We should really help-(D=})

Roxas: No, this game is more important than that.

Xion: WHAT'S SO IMPORTANT? I thought this was a two-player game!(DX{)

Roxas: I bet Ven everything I own that I'd beat both of you, and I need someone to make sure he doesn't cheat.

Xion:... _**REALLY?**_(}=|)

Roxas:... It includes the clothes on my back. Do you see my dilemma yet?

Xion:...So... you're treating it like strip-poker?

Roxas: IT'S NOT STRIP-POKER!(DX{)

Ven: Technically it's a variation, since if I win you're-

Roxas: I KNOW! I KNOW!(DX{)

(somewhere, a fan-girl squeals)

Xion:(is blushing profusely: O_O) Oh dear...

(ONE HOUR LATER)

Roxas: (removing his jacket) Damn it all...

Ven: (}=3) I told you, I played Pi-sho with Terra and Master Eraqus tons of times.(to himself) Man, it'll be fun messing with everyone! Telling them I'm Roxas! Hah! Pranking mastery!

Xion:(Skirting out of the room) Um... I'll go check on Sora...

Roxas: Thank you. At least I'll have some semblance of confidence after this...

Sora:(storming in) ROXAS WHERE WERE-(Sees Roxas, most of his clothes are off)

Sora and Roxas:(O_O)...

Sora: (covers his face with a hand, looking away) I _don't_ wanna know! (slams the door behind him)

Roxas: DAMMIT VEN!(DX{)

(Sora quickly writes out a sign, then tapes it to the door: _Unless you're a fan of BoyXBoy, and/or Twincest, I advise you to stay out_)

**Blooper 5: Comically Missing the Drive**

Sora: Can you promise, that Kairi stays safe? Even if you have to strike me down, just make sure she stays okay.

Riku: Of course.

(Sora, closes his eyes- suddenly)

Sora: GIVE ME STRENGTH!

Me:(Glancing at the script)That's not-

Sora:(In Valor-Form) Well, there you are! (=D) I'm fi-

Me: Sora, the script calls for ANTI-Form.

Sora: ...Oh.

(Hours later, everyone is sitting around, bored out of their minds)

Link: Sora, how long does it take to get to this... Anti-Form-thing?

Sora:(Shrugs) eh, it's completely random. Chances increase with use of Drive-Forms-

Zelda: You've been using Drive-Forms for AGES now!

Sora: Well I can't just use it whenever!

(7000 takes later, most of the cast is laying down, just waiting for Sora to hit Anti-Form)

Sora: Oh wait! (plucks off a small pin) Heh! Forgot that Mickey designed a pin that prevents Anti from showing!

(Everyone throws dagger glares at Sora)

Sora: What?

(Everyone glares at Mickey)

Mickey: Well It's not _my_ fault he forgot to take it off!


	31. Ultimainia

_Well, to those of you who have read and enjoyed Looming Darkness so far, here's that bonus chapter I promised: Ultimania, the could-have-been's of this story. I also decided to add some explanations to bits that would take some Wild Mass Guessing on your own to explain. Enjoy!_

**Ciara**

_**Sweet Farore she went through so many changes!**_

she went through _**three**_ name changes:

First off, her original name was Katie: she was originally going to be a write-in of myself, and write-ins are... tacky, overused, and blah. I wanted to see if I could make an original character that didn't reek of Mary Sue.

Then Kaili, but that was scrapped because it was too similar to Kairi.

and finally Ciara. This one stuck because it was far from Katie, it couldn't be confused with anyone else's name, and it's meaning(Dark or something like that)suited her.

She was going to be the Sage of Time/Princess Celestina Minerva Hyrule, long lost sister of Princess Zelda. This couldn't really be worked into the final plot with any relevance, and was far too Sue-ish for my liking.

Beta Physical Appearance:A ponytail, both sleeves long/short. Her eyes were at first brown, but changed to Hazel to distance our similarities. I also liked the meaning on TvTropes: tend to be self-demeaning, but have a lot of potential. And her losing one eye? It was originally going to be both, but I felt that was going a bit too far.

She was going to be rescued by Org. 13.2, which I'll get into on other topics.

She was going to be brainwashed in the final battle, thinking Sora was Ganondorf. It ended with her mortally wounding Sora.(Just like in the final finale, Sora's okay though)

Ciara was going to bend the 4 elements like in _Avatar: the Last Airbender_, but again, this was far too Sue-ish for my liking. Although the extremely powerful Aeroga and ice-breathing is a bit of a nod to this.

Ciara could also turn into a cat to go with Link's beta, which will be discussed later. Again, Sue-ish in my eyes and couldn't really go anywhere.

Ciara was going to get her butt saved from Moblins by Kairi, or vice-versa. Look at reasons for above.

She was going to have the Triforce of Power. With Ganon outta the way, she'd be the best candidate for Din's Champion...**Reeks of Mary Sue.**

Ciara was going to inherit a Keyblade from Ventus and go on more Keyblade adventures with Sora and Co. Yeah... **NO**. _**Does anyone want a Mary Sue on their hands?**_

She was going to be a living seal. There was going to be more tension between her and Link over this, as Link didn't know about it, and got a little annoyed at all her secret-keeping. Nodded to with the fingerless glove and the cut on her hand during the first major battle inside Arbiter's Grounds.

There was going to be a romantic subplot with her and Riku...um, yeah... that wouldn't have gone smoothly...

I was considering dropping her 'orphan-raised-by-abusive/alcoholic-parents' back story, but my bro convinced me to keep it.

There was going to be a point where she crossed to the "dark side", but I felt it was a bit of a stretch.

**Organization XIII were going to be involved**

With Axel at the head, and really more of a second, good-guy Org. I couldn't really write it in to the final bit. I scrapped Axel saving Ciara from an early death, Demyx being Zexdal's mentor.(rearrange the letters and git rid of the X to find their somebody), and a plan for Marluxia, Xemnas, Saix, and Larxene to make a dastardly come back with DL.

There's a nod to this scrapped bit in the first chapter: the guardsman outside of Zelda's room is supposed to be Isa/Saix.

**Pit, Donald, and Goofy were going to get more "Screen Time"**

But I couldn't find a way to write them in without shoving them into comic relief or into the BG, so I scrapped them. This included a massive Stalchild battle in the middle of Hyrule Field with Pit and Ciara getting injured, Pit being a big damn hero in the finale, and Donald trying to heal a gravely injured Kairi without success(although she comes back in that deleted bit thanks to the Triforce).

**Ciara and Zelda were going to show the KH cast a Zora concert**

But again I couldn't find a way to write it in without some pretty bad Mood Whiplash.

**Dark Link was going to **_**STAY**_** Dark Link**

Then the idea of DL being Vanitas sans his memories kicked that sky-high.

**The Triforce would appear**

Was going to be with Dark Link's original plot(PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERZ! standard villain take over the world and blah), but was scrapped with it, which was scrapped with DL staying DL.

**Lots of people were going to "Die"**

**EX**: Zelda was going to lose her heart, complete with Nobody,being revealed to be a Princess of Heart(restored by new Org. XIII efforts), Ciara was going to nearly die at the stake,but be rescued by Axel(again, helped along by new Org. XIII), and, my favorite example, Kairi was going to be killed by DL/Vanitas and throw Sora into a Rampage of Revenge, then Heroic, and depressed, BSOD(Restored by Triforce as mentioned above).

Scrapped because of melodrama and it was getting _**old.**_That, and this is from draft #1, which I wrote in 7th grade -_-' (Gah, I had _no_ concept of writing then!)

**There was going to be a copy of the middle plot of the Four-Swords Manga**

There's still nods to this one(Link with DL, group getting separated) but it was scrapped because there was going to be plot threads left undone, and I didn't like copying the whole middle-plot of a Manga that isn't even really canon.

**Another Link was going to appear in the Glade of the Hero**

Raise your hand if you've read _Brother Squadron_ by NintendoNut1 here on FF(BRILLIANT STORY, MUST READ). Yep, THAT Link was going to appear, but I didn't want to anger the author. Although, NintendoNut1, you are _**BRILLIANT.**_

**Link was going to be arrested**

I couldn't find a way for this one to work. Everything I came up with made the justice system seem WAY too corrupted. This is Hyrule, not a crapsack world.

**Link was going to be TP Link/Be able to turn into a wolf**

The inspiration for Ciara's scrapped cat-form. I couldn't find a way to write this in, and make sense, and things would become a lot more confusing with "Wolfos" added to the mix.

**Marth was going to be a Bigger Bad**

He was going to hire DL to kill Zelda so he could inherit Hyrule. But I really don't know anything about his character besides AwkwardZombies's flanderazation of him(You know, whiny, prissy, spoiled rotten and a diva) I didn't really like it as much as DL=Vanitas, because this kept DL as DL. Nodded to in the Epilogue with Marth being the mystery suitor.

**Ventus/Vanitas weren't even gonna appear**

Although, Ven was going to have a minor appearance as the one giving Ciara a Keyblade.(_**NO!NO!NO! **_Yeah, if you can't tell, I really hated the idea of giving Ciara a Keyblade)

**Sora wasn't going to have trouble with Anti-Form**

I put it in because I liked the idea of Sora getting at least one HBSOD. That, and Darkness can't always have a handle on it, especially when Sora's so inexperienced with that kind of thing. And having trouble with Anti-Form is just a really appealing idea to me XP.

**The Goddesses were going to warn Sora.**

I scrapped it because Divine intervention is... kinda cliche, IMO.

**Some More Final Battle Beta**

Vanitas wasn't going to use Sora's body, which instead would be writhing on the floor in absolute pain with blood trickling out of its/his mouth.

There was going to be a dark spirit aiding Vanitas and "Distracting" Sora and co. By "Distracting" I mean "Distracted by the Sexy"... _Yes, even the girls_.

Sora was going to destroy DL with Final Form in absolute, pure badassery, and skip the messing-with-heart-thing altogether.

Vanitas was going to use Sora as a human shield(using Sora to convince Ciara and Link not to turn him into a pincushion) while he ranted about Ven and the "half-life" he lived for over a decade.

**Sora, Link, and Pit were going to travel through the Mushroom Kingdom to get to Termina**

It'd make a cute cameo of Mario, Luigi, and Peach, but I didn't really feel like it added anything relevant.

**That old guy from TP was going to appear**

The one from the group in Telma's bar that helped you get to the Mirror of Twilight(ARGH! I forget his name DX). He was going to help Sora out of the desert. Couldn't find a way to write it in, especially since I decided to scrap Sora getting stuck in the Gerudo Desert.

**It was going to be OoT Hyrule**

Sorry, but I prefer TP. That, and TP's atmosphere and association with Light and Dark made it a fitting place for a conflict between two halves of the same heart: Ven and Vanitas.(If you didn't know this, you need to catch-up in the KH fanbase! BbS came out years ago!)

**Riku wasn't going to appear**

What can I say? I felt like I had enough characters already! Fairly ironic considering how he's the reason Sora and co. visit Hyrule in the final...

**Vio was going to advise Link**

He'd worked with DL in the past(according to Manga), so it'd make sense. Oh, and Vio is tied with Green for my favorite Four Sword persona, for those who want to know.

**Roxas wasn't gonna be around**

I barely knew who he was when I started writing this. I also wasn't as much of a fan then. I was like "Oh, Kingdom Hearts? Yeah, I've heard of it, sounds cool. But what the heck is it about?" cue a trailer for 358/2 Days to re-surge my interest, and wikis to get me to be a guru of KH info. To be honest, I've only recently acquired KH 1, 358/2 Days, and 2 compared to how long they've been out, and I already knew the entire freaking plot of all of the games(sans some of BbS, Re:Coded, and 3D) when I got to play... The heart-wrenching cut scenes still hurt though )'=

**Xion was going to know her name**

But it felt more canon for her to say she didn't know.

**DL was going to turn into Vanitas when Sora arrived.**

I couldn't find a way to time this that seemed reasonable, so...yeah...

**Wolfos was going to become a wolf**

A guardian-spirit-wolf-thingy! OOOOoooOOOOOooo!... Yeah, I couldn't find a way to write it in...

**Link was going to see memories from his past selves**

I didn't think anything would be really plot relevant, and Sora remembering Ventus was enough to satisfy me.

**Sora was going to be stuck in a much more serious heart-limbo for a longer time**

This would be caused by Sora preforming a heroic sacrifice to ensure Kairi stayed alive. The gang would go to the light spirit Lanayru after the final battle, who would either a) restore Sora's shattered heart on the spot or b) tell the KH crew to go to Castle Oblivion. This deleted bit included the revelation of Ven's appearance, a projection of Roxas taking a silent vigil by Sora's comatose body, and Namine showing up to draw and explain Ventus and Sora's link, along with Roxas and the forgotten Xion. Either way Sora would be down for the count for awhile, and it would lead to a sequel.

Scrapped because I didn't think anyone would really want a sequel(if you do, then I am _**utterly surprised**_), and if one was needed, I didn't feel it would be a REAL sequel because I couldn't find a way to keep the Zelda/OC crew in the story besides call backs and continuity nods.

**The whole crew was going to have Dark characters**

Not just Sora and Link. These Darks would feed off the persons fears and negative emotions rather like an Unversed, just more intelligent. (actually...[looks at Vanitas] pretty much like him.)

**Ciara's Past Was Going To Be Explored More**

****Scrapped because I felt it took too much away from Sora and all the other canon characters. That, and I felt drawing attention to Ciara would lead her straight into Mary Sue territory.

**TRIVIA(AKA, the bits that aren't could-have-been's)**

All the previous Hero's names are relevant to what they are associated with: Kairos is a Greek word for time(look it up on Wikipedia), Ceil is french for sky, Trax is _**very**_ obvious, Wolfos is a wolf-human-hybrid-monster(try saying that 3-times fast) from the series, Zephyr is a gentle/west wind, and the 4-swords gang have their nicknames from the Four Swords+ Manga along with "Schizo" for Schizophrenia, AKA multiple personality disorder.(My bro, who took a High-School-Level psychology class, says it's a little more than that, but oh well.)

Remember chapter 9's idle chit-chat? You know: "Katie, we're lost"? That's me and a friend! XD

Funnily enough, Renado's in Kakariko when I have the Hero of Twilight a good century or two dead, and an entirely different Zelda and Link. I guess Renado Jr.? Same for Fyer... I must be a Time Lord! XD

I noticed I used Aeroga a lot in the story, when I hardly use it in the games. Also unintentional foreshadowing considering what Ventus means in Latin: _Wind._

If you pay attention, there's a lot of blatant DL=Vanitas foreshadowing going on. It actually had me a little worried that people would know who it was in the earliest chapters. Speaking of which...

Why _is_ DL Vanitas? Because over a decade earlier, just as Ven sheltered himself in Sora, Vanitas floated to an unknown world, and latched onto the brightest light he could find: Link. Just as Ventus impacted Sora, Link impacted Vanitas, forcing him to almost discard all his memories and adopt a new form. His eyes turned red because his memory as Vanitas was pretty much gone, rendering him almost as the standard DL. If Sora hadn't come to Hyrule, then Vanitas-turned-DL wouldn't have remembered anything about being Vanitas.  
>A small fragment of Vanitas also found it's way into Sora, ensuring that Vanitas could someday rise again. This fragment of Vanitas was what possessed Sora for the first time in Arbiter's Grounds, having reverberated with the traces of DarkTwilight magic that remained in Zant's sword from the battle with Stallord in TP, and after that initial messing-around-with-Sora this fragment of darkness grew stronger until it decided to attack Sora at his weakest: when he was angry. Which lead to Sora, with Vanitas's darkness backing his anger, triggering Anti-Form.

Yes, D.L.V. stands for Dark Link Vanitas. Amnesiac Vanitas-turned-DL started remembering who he was the moment Sora entered Hyrule, but only remembered his true name began with a V, and a burning hatred of a boy named Ventus. He had planned on using Zelda to get the crown for his own, but then realized she was a much better bargaining chip to find Ven. Cue the tons of Batman/Xanatos Gambits that drive the plot.

If you're wondering what the king of Hyrule looks like, guess what? Blood-line wise, he's the great-grandson of Wolfos so I think you can guess X).

Ciara's harp is inherited from this Zelda, which in turn is inherited from OoT Zelda, which is inherited from SS Zelda, which is(_guessing here!_)inherited from the Goddess Hylia herself(The Goddess portrayed in statuary on Skyloft in SS, you can do research, but be warned that there'll be **a lot** of spoilers).

Ciara's initial reason for leaving? She felt Link had abandoned her and Zelda. While Link was on a dignitary mission for other countries surrounding Hyrule, Ciara was Zelda's lady-in-waiting for about a year, Link only being around for 6 months of it. Another 6 months, and Ciara became fed-up with only receiving letters from Link filled with "false promises" of coming home soon. The very day Ciara left, Link came back, finding Zelda with Ciara's good-bye/riddance letter saying that she had left to find Link in Termina and "give him a piece of [her] mind". Although, these strong feelings of loathing faded over time very quickly as Ciara struggled with making a living in Termina, and eventually morphed into dread for what Link and Zelda thought about her running away like she did.

Pit leaving in chapter 7 is contributed by my lack of drive for keeping him in, and Kid Icarus Uprising became the perfect way to get rid of him without using something that didn't make sense.

Ciara's leg broke again because, in my reasoning, using Cure magic to speed up healing a broken bone will make it brittle, and it will take a little longer for the bone to heal completely. Ciara's dashing around to help Kairi put too much strain on the weakened leg, causing it to break. It's also why Mickey stayed out of the final battle.

This went through 3 drafts:

#1 was written in 7th grade, and ABSOLUTELY SUCKS. I _**will not**_ post it, just for your sake. Seriously, no redemption factors in it _**at all.**_

#2 was written after #1 in an effort to make it actually readable, but was lost when my PC needed to have its hard drive wiped.(I forget why though...)

#3 is the final one, AKA the draft you're reading right now.

Ages for most of the cast: Zelda and Link-23, Ciara, Sora, and Kairi-16, Riku-17. The rest are too vague to determine.

For those interested, my favorite chapters are: 17-18, 20, and 22-28.

_Well, that's it! As you can see, I've had A LOT of changes to this story, and even more interesting theories. I'm so glad you've enjoyed this story enough to see what it was going to be like, and see some explanations to certain bits. There's bloopers on the way!_


End file.
